


Who you are meant to be

by Medusa26



Category: Original Work, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments (Movies) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dark, Dark Character, F/M, First Time, Girl Power, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Lucifer - Freeform, Lust, Not Canon Compliant, Porn With Plot, Religion, Royalty, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, Taboo, Vaginal Sex, dark concept, smut galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 56,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medusa26/pseuds/Medusa26
Summary: When her mother dies in a car crash, Clary gets a letter revealing her she isn’t human. As she is thrown into this new world, she soon discovers there is a Royal family rulling over shadowhunters, downworlders and humans. The royal family are the direct descendants of gods, Lucifer & Lilith. Living as a shadowhunter, she meets new people. Will they cause her descent to madness or her ascent to greatness ? As secrets and lies surround her, she can’t trust anyone.WARNING : incest / rated M. Long-shot, Complex plot.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. This end is her beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, it's important.

Chapter 1 : This end is her beginning

It's a cold winter evening, through the kitchen window Clary sees that snow is still falling. It had been falling since that morning in large, fluffy flakes and now covered the ground in a thick, white coating bordering on a foot. She had placed a bag of popcorn in the microwave and while she waited, she felt warm and cozy inside. The sound of the popcorn popping in the microwave was incredibly soothing, albeit familiar. Luke must have finally chosen the movie, Clary could hear the opening credits start and then stop, a sign that Luke had paused the movie. She had no doubt that it was a crime investigation movie, they were his favorite. The microwave's beeping takes her out of her frustrating thoughts, wondering how she could draw the snow perfectly with the right amount of white, gray, blue-gray, and cream, and though the task felt impossible, her hands flexed and clenched as if they were searching for her colored pencils.

Sighing, she moves to take the popcorn out of the steaming microwave and waited a moment before opening the equally steamy bag, managing to swipe a piece of the hot popped kernel that was about to fall and popping it into her mouth.

"Hot!" she yelled, spitting the snack into the sink. She laughed and began to divide the popcorn into two bowls, adding salt to one and sugar to the other. How Jocelyn could love salty popcorn while Clary adored the sweet was beyond her. Their differences didn't stop there, it continued to their tastes in food, clothing, even make-up. Despite being so close that people described them as "two peas in a pod". All of the sudden, the doorbell rings.

"Can you get that Clary!?" Luke yells from the living room. "Jocelyn must have forgotten her keys again." I laughed, hearing him sigh from the other room, loud and breathy. Mom had been on the food run tonight, appeasing my need for junk food by agreeing, though it took a lot of convincing, to make the trip to McDonalds.  
"Yeah sure. I am starving, hope the food is still warm." Clary looked at her watch, trying to make out the time behind the splatters of acrylic paint stuck on the watch face that she had yet to scratch off. "She took so long." Clary groaned.

But behind the door, were two police officers, covered with warm clothes, the taller one with brown hair, lowered his tartan scarf that was placed in front of his mouth, and asked "Hello, are you Clary Fray?"  
"Yes, I am... wait a second, was this set up by Simon? I'm not falling for that prank twice." Clary answered with exasperation. "I'm sorry he wasted your time, have a nice night officers." Clary moved to close the door. "Wait! Miss Fray, I am afraid this is not a prank. About thirty minutes ago, you mother had a serious car accident on Flatbush avenue." My stomach dropped.  
"Is she okay? LUKE!" I yelled for the man who was practically my father. I wouldn't make it in this world alone.

The police who had been silent so far stuck his foot in the snow, regret showing on what was visible of his bundled face. Clary was waiting for her mother to pop out yelling "Surprise!" with Simon next to her, but it never happened.  
"Unfortunately, the injuries your mother sustained were very serious and she was pronounced deceased on the scene. She is dead. I'm sorry. " he said with a low-pitched broken voice. He is still talking but Clary can't hear anything, the time has stopped, everything goes in slow motion, the sentence 'she is dead' is resonating in her head, her vision is blurring, her legs weaken, she can feel her knees hitting the floor while she is breathing heavily...

A hand lands on her shoulder suddenly, but Clary hardly feels it.

"Clary? Clary! Are you okay ?" Luke inquired worried. He was practically yelling but it was the only way to get her attention. Luke watched as the tiny redhead's nose and cheeks turned pink from the cold winds blowing at her. She raises her head to look at him, silent tears are running on her cheeks and she opens her mouth to talk but not one sound escapes.

He's helping her to get up when she puts her arms around him and she can hear him say "It's going to be okay Clary, I promise". How can Luke say that? How is she supposed to believe that the one person in her life who she was actually related to is gone? This can't be happening. Her mom is gone. How is she supposed to live without her? It's like a part of her was ripped away, a small hollow is forming in her heart and she knows, she knows deep inside, that it will never be filled again.

The next thing she remembers is Luke carrying her to her bedroom because she can't move. Laying on her bed, she tries to sleep, though it is in vain. All she can do is look at the ceiling which is poorly illuminated by the street lamp that shines through her window. It doesn't feel the same when she looks at it now, the drawing on the ceiling, an oil painting of the New York skyline, she doesn't even know how her mom managed to paint it, but she really had a gift.

An annoying repetitive sound is getting louder and louder, Clary opens her eyes and turns off the alarm, it's 8 am, she has no will to do anything. All she wants to do is lay there forever and that's what she does for a few hours until Luke knocks on her door, to bring her a breakfast tray.

"Take all the time you need but you must eat something Clary, you didn't last night" he said looking worried. She nods silently and takes the tray, there is some pancakes with maple syrup, a small bowl of fruit salad, and a black coffee. She is not hungry but she takes two or three bites of the food and drink the coffee because Luke is watching. He has red eyes and yawed for the third time, he is showing a strong appearance in front of her but he must have cried all night. She is so grateful to have him as a second father, someone she can count on at all time. "Clary, what I am going to tell you might sound odd but a long time ago your mother handed me a letter and told me that if she died before you turned eighteen I had to give it to you, so here…" Luke said looking stressed.

It is the most extraordinary handmade envelope she has ever seen. In each corner Jocelyn drew a gloriosa superba or fire lily like she used to call them. She always told her daughter this flower represented her soul, beautiful and fiery. In the middle, "For clary" was written in the sophisticated font she had always associated with her mother. She turned the envelope, to see it was closed by a family crest wax seal stamp, a really strange one. It was mainly black and white but spotted with red wax. This family crest was very odd to Clary, though she had to admit that she hadn't seen many in the past. It was divided in four, in the top right there was an M and in the bottom left an S, the other two open spaces held falling stars. The crest is surrounded by wings.

She opens it really carefully, the last thing she wants to do is tear it apart. Her hands are getting sweaty and she had yet to realize that she hadn't stopped shaking since the police came by to give her the dreaded news. She immediately recognizes her mother's soft and meticulous handwriting. Looking at it fills her heart with emotions, but which ones she can't put a word to.

"Dear Clary

If you get this letter before you turned 18 than it means something awful happened to me. Clary, you mean absolutely everything to me, you're all I care about, I hope you will find the strength in your heart to forgive me for everything I did. I regret leaving you in this dangerous world. Unfortunately I can't protect you forever, it is time for you to learn who you truly are.

Sadly, I can't write it here, it's too dangerous. Our family has many enemies. This is the main reason why I had to protect since your birth. You'll find a picture of a women in this envelope, she is a friend and one of the few people that I trust in this world. Her name is Maryse Lightwood, she will tell and teach you everything you need to know to become who you're meant to be.

P.S. Luke will help you meet her.

Your loving mother"

"What the hell? Luke! What is the meaning of all of this?! I don't understand" she asked disturbed and frightened...


	2. The beginning of her journey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will see, this fanfic has new elements that you can't find in the original work I hope it's okay with y'all.

Chapter 2 : The beginning of her journey

It felt like she was living an actual nightmare, trapped in a tornado of questions, left in this world with nothing but lies. She felt empty and could care less about replacing the stoic look upon her face.

"Clary?!" I hear Luke's concerned voice but can't seem to make myself answer. There is a hint of hysteria creeping into his usually stable, deep voice and it just makes me feel worse.

"Can you hear me?! Are you okay?" He says the last question more as a statement. "I think you blacked out after reading the letter. How do you feel?" Luke asked concerned.

"Being "okay" is the last thing I care about right now. This letter... Luke, what is all of this?" My head was spinning with questions. "Why would I even have to forgive Mom, what did she do? And who the hell am I supposed to become? This doesn't make any sense!" she burst out. She appeared to be out of breath, but really it was as if the grief and confusion had collided and taken her breath away. She stumbled her way to the window and aggressively unhooked the rusty hinge, throwing open the old, wooden paneled glass to the brownstone. Fresh winter air burst in, caressing her face and she finally felt she was able to breathe correctly. She took a few moments to get her act together. If she was going to get her answers and be the person her mother expected her to be, she'd need to be strong, even if she felt like a mess on the inside.

"Alright." Clary took one last breath of the cold air before pulling the window back down, though not all the way closed, Luke noticed. Jocelyn does that. Did that, he corrected.

"Alright?" he asked her.

"At this point the only thing I can do is meet this women. Give me fifteen minutes, I'll get ready and meet you downstairs." she said quietly. Luke didn't miss the resolve in her voice, proud of how sure of herself Clary always seemed to be. Jocelyn had once talked to Luke about if anything ever happened to her and waved off Clary, saying that she was the strongest out of all three of them. Luke at the time had silently questioned the statement but now as he watched the 15 year old take the grief and pain in stride, he realized how right she had been.

Luke opened his mouth to talk but he must have changed his mind because he nodded and left the room. She takes her clothes off and throw them on the floor, turns around to look in the mirror and stares silently and momentarily at her birthmarks. Two parallel, thin lines were at the top of her back and despite what everyone said, she hated them. They more look like scars than anything.

She put on a beige turtleneck over the knee-length sweater dress, hoping to stay warm but also not really caring. She needed to look nice to meet this woman. At the last minute she decided on over-the-knee, black velvet stilettos boots, a black beanie with a large pom pom on the top, and her double breasted camel coat. She threw her sketchbook and pencils in her bag at the last second knowing full well she couldn't go anywhere without them. Downstairs Luke was waiting on the couch, his fingers shaking. He seemed distracted by something, but Clary wasn't sure and just pinned it on the grief and sorrow he must be feeling. Though, she had to keep swatting away a creeping suspicion that there was more to the story than just the loss of Jocelyn Fray. As soon as he heard Clary start to descend the stairs, he took a deep breath and stood up to go to the car.

A few minutes later, they crossed the McDonald's that her mother had died driving to, Clary was hit by a wave of sorrow and tears welled in her eyes. Opening the window to look elsewhere was her best option. The sky was full of clouds, a coat of dirty snow covered the road, and people were in their normal hurry and no one took the time to admire the view around them. Clary often felt like her vision of the world was completely different from others, she always saw beauty where it was less expected.

Suddenly, the jeep stops, Clary looks around and glances at Luke with an eyebrow raised, "Are we lost or out of gas?" she asked. Luke smiled and go out of the jeep, turned his head to look at clary.

"You can get out of the jeep, we arrived at our destination" he answered smiling weakly. The jeep was parked in front of a huge gothic cathedral, and Clary had to admit that the facade was outstanding. It had one tower on each side with huge spires and about fifty gargoyles in different forms and shapes. The cathedral was so tall, Clary thought it could reach the gates of heaven or whatever there was up there; religion was something unknown to her.

"Um… is this women religious or something? We are going to meet her in a church? Next time I'm opting for Java Jones" Clary said. Luke smiles at her and they walk together to the cathedral's big wooden doors. Before they reach the last step, the doors open and a middle aged women, with her hair pulled back into a severe bun looks down first at Clary then Luke.

"Hello, who are you ?" Maryse asked intrigued, and her eyes told Clary that she clearly recognized Luke if not both of them. Luke reached something from under his flannel shirt, the pendant of his necklace and revealed it to her. Clary wondered what it was but she couldn't see it from where she was standing.

"By the angel, Lucian Greymark!? It feels like I am seeing a ghost. I can't believe this. Oh no, if you are here than Jocelyn is ..." Luke nodded at her and Maryse paled, and then started crying. Clary was confused by what she called Luke. Lucian Grey what? And again, more lies she thought to herself. The women wiped her tears and looked at Clary for a few minutes like she wanted to memorize each details of their first meeting. Clary wondered if it actually was their first meeting. Nothing she thought was true was actually true anymore.

"Alright then, come in" Maryse said, moving away to let them enter. It was actually the first time Clary had visited a church. The view was more spectacular than she expected, hundreds of wooden benches were placed in the nave. The church was lightly illuminated by the stained glasses, and she couldn't quiet describe it but what she felt was so pure at that moment she wanted to cry, overwhelmed by her emotions.

"Clary, are you coming?" the redhead then realized that she was still standing in the doorway.

"Yeah, give me a second." she said joining them in the side chapel. Maryse sneaked her way behind an angel's statue and disappeared. Clary was astonished by what just happened, "Luke you saw what I saw, right?" she inquired astound.

"Yes Clary, come on, after you." Clary noticed that Luke always took the habit of standing behind her like a bodyguard or a protective father. She understood a little more why as she clumsily managed her way behind the statue and Luke followed closely behind, stabilizing her before she fell from tripping over her own two feet.

Fortunately for Clary, Luke never was too far behind. Clary missed the first step and as she was about to fall, she let out a small scream. Luke grabbed onto her in time and laughed, joking that she had two left feet.

"What the hell? Why didn't they put some bulbs or torches when there is a stone staircase? You know what, whatever, let's go." Clary huffed, tired. Maryse was waiting for them downstairs, Clary couldn't believe what she was seeing: a long and wide corridor with at least hundreds of doors and a smattering of athletic people with tattoos, going here and there, moving as silently and as smoothly as cats. Clary wondered if this was the meeting point of a sect.

"I am going to show you around, if you'll just follow me." Maryse said with a smile. Clary heard the command in her tone though and was slightly confused when Luke looked in another direction. He turned and followed where he was looking but it was too late for Clary to ask him where is was heading. She trusted him with her life so she wasn't worried to be left alone with this unknown women.

As the visit was progressing Clary was more and more fascinated by all the different elements of this place. How could a place like this be under a religious building? Clary thought to herself. However, this only lead her to more questions than answers. The redhead was lost in her thoughts again and Maryse had to clap her hands to get her attention,

"Clary, could you sit on the sofa? We must talk" Maryse requested, closing the door, Clary executed impatiently, needing answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First fanfic. Be kind.


	3. The incomplete revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for my beta Lusifergirl45. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 3 : The incomplete revelation

"I am sure you have a lot of questions on your mind." Maryse tells Clary.

Duh, Clary thinks. She takes the cup of tea that Maryse hands her and sips the warm drink carefully.

"I'll tell you everything but I am asking, first, that you to listen to what I have to say before saying anything. Don't interrupt me." Maryse gives Clary a look that makes Clary feel as though Maryse knows about Clary's habit of interrupting. She blushes as Maryse continues on.

"Once I'm finished, ask me whatever you feel you want to know that I haven't covered." Maryse said tranquilly. She looked into Clary's eyes, and though the tea was the only warm thing in the room, she felt heat spread through her body at this woman's motherly ways. She nodded impatiently while Maryse sat in a wooden chair in front of her and cleared her throat.

"Approximately, one thousand years AD, a human named Jonathan Shadowhunter prayed to the angel Raziel, the keeper of secrets, to save mankind from demons." Clary opened her mouth to ask how this relates to her but shut it as soon as Maryse gave her a look.

"Jonathan asked Raziel to create a race of warriors that would exterminate the world from demons. The angel Raziel accepted his request because Jonathan had pure intentions, and the angel mixed his blood with Jonathan's in a cup, named the Mortal Cup, and Jonathan drunk from it. This turned him into a nephilim, the first of his kind, a combination of Angel and human. Jonathan made other humans drink from the cup which turned them too. All the people you saw walking around here are nephilim, even I am myself a nephilim. The marks you have seen on our bodies are called runes and they grant us many supernatural abilities that help us to do our one true tast: kill demons. Clary, you are one of us."

The redhead is looking at her feet, what have I gotten myself into? She thinks. This women is clearly crazy, I need to get out of here! She thought to herself, already looking at the door.

"Clary, I can see you're skeptic, let me prove to you that I am not lying." Maryse said taking a small knife out of her belt. Clary watched her, a little panicked, and winced at the view of the knife. When Maryse cut the palm of her own hand, Clary let out a small scream of shock.

"Oh god, why did you do that?" Clary blurt out, worried. But Maryse didn't answer, she only took a small metal stick that looked like an old letter opener to Clary and used it to draw a symbol on her wound. And a few seconds later the wound healed magically and her skin was perfect again. Clary watched the entire scene astonished, her world was falling apart, but this revelation sends chills up her spine. She thought of her entire life and it all felt like a pretty lie.

"But why? Why is it only now that I learn all of this?" Clary inquired. Maryse looks nervous like she was still hiding something, unsure of what to answer.

"Well, Clary, you are th-" Maryse stopped and was looking at something behind Clary. The redhead turned around and saw Luke near the door, looking at Maryse, threatening her with a severe stare. Clary then knew something else was being hidden from her, but what?

"Clary could you come here please? I need to talk to you." Luke asked gently, Clary excused herself from Maryse and gave the woman a small smile before walking towards Luke. She saw two suitcases next to him and felt her heart drop.

"I believe Maryse has told you of you were nephilim. I am truly sorry that it was hidden from you your entire life Clary but trust me when I say it was only to protect you. We are going to be living here for some time, it's safer that way. I brought you some clothes and whatnot from home." Luke said giving her one of the suitcases. Clary wondered if she was still trusting him. And then she started to wonder who the hell they were trying so hard to protect her from. She took the suitcase silently and Luke asked a girl who seemed to be Clary's age, to lead Clary, to her new room.

"Clary I have to talk to Maryse for a moment, excuse me." Luke told her and Clary knew he was a little angry at Maryse for what she was going to reveal to her. Clary nodded and followed the girl who led to her room.

"Hey! I'm Isabelle Lightwood but everyone calls me Izzy, I can help you move in if you want!" she said with enthusiasm in her voice. Clary wanted to be alone but then realized she was Maryse's daughter and that if she wanted to discover what was hidden from her, she had to blend in so she answered opposite of how she really felt.

"Yeah I'd like that, thank you. I'm Clary, by the way." Izzy opened her suitcase and showed her where the wardrobe was. After a few minutes, most of her things were in the wardrobe.

Clary checked the suitcase, to see only one item, a dress. Clary held it in her hands, and remembered that a few days ago her mother took her for shopping so she could try some dresses for her sixteenth birthday, an event meant to happen in two weeks. But the dress she was holding, the most beautiful one, was too expensive so she had to put it back. Jocelyn must have bought it secretly for her daughter's happiness, a secret little surprise for Clary. And then that was the last straw. Clary started crying and felt as if she'd never stop. She let all the pain and sadness show. Izzy's first reaction was to run to her and hug her fondly. They stayed like that for some time until Clary had no more tears to shed.

"My mother died yesterday." Clary said with a broken voice.

"I am truly sorry to hear that Clary, which demon was it?" Izzy asked calmly.

"What do you mean by which demon?" Clary responded confused.

"I'm sorry, I assumed she was killed by a demon. Most Shadowhunters die this way. So then how did she die?" Izzy asked.

"My mom had a car accident" Clary said with a shaking voice. Izzy looked at Clary interrogatively, as if she just answered in another language. How is it possible? A Shadowhunter, a fearless warrior being killed by a simple car accident? That's odd. Izzy thought to herself. Izzy wiped Clary's tears away and they sat together on Clary's new bed.

"I could stay with you if you want. You're new here and after the loss you sustained you shouldn't be alone. I just have to ask some friends to help me carry my bed and stuff here! I don't know why but they gave you the biggest room of the institute. So the space is not an issue!" Izzy told her friendly. Clary reflected a few minutes, she really needed someone she could trust, she needed a friend so she accepted, despite the obvious intensity of Izzy's bubbly personality.

Clary took off her jacket when a sweet, short melody started to play somewhere in the corridor. Izzy stands up and walks in the door's direction.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Clary asked, panicked.

"Haven't you heard the music? Come on, let's go." Izzy said and turned around to look at Clary, "By the angel" Izzy said shocked, looking at Clary.

"What is-" Clary started to ask but was cut by Izzy holding her arms, inspecting them.

"Clary how old are you ? How come you don't have any runes?" Izzy asked intrigued.

"I am fifteen and I don't have any runes because I only learnt I was a nephilim a half hour ago." Clary responded.

"Woah, that's a first. This is really strange, how come you didn't know ? You must have seen downworlders outside! Like fairies in a park, vampire in a night club, werewolfs near restaurants or even warlocks they're pretty much everywhere and very noticeable." Izzy flipped her long, black curtain of hair over her thin shoulder. Clary felt ugly next to her new friend, short in comparison with little in the matters of a chest and her red hair was curly and just past her shoulders. And on top of that, Clary's world was even more shifting now that she knew all the fiction creatures were actually real.

"What ? Hum... no I haven't see any of what you are talking about." Clary answered. Izzy paused, almost causing Clary to run into her.

"Okay, I think I should tell my mother about this because it's definitely not normal. And the music that played in the corridor it actually mean it's lunch time so we have to go to the common room."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !


	4. Broken glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thnaks to my beta Lusifergirl45. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 4 : Broken glass

The common room was enormous, with four crystal chandeliers, each hanging over a long dining table with eight smaller tables smattered around the room. The room was full of Shadowhunters, most of them eating, talking and laughing while sitting at the long wooden dining tables. Clary followed Izzy to a small dining table that was placed in the center of the room. Clary felt herself become shy when she saw the Shadowhunters around the room look up and watch her sit down with Izzy. There were five people already eating. Clary immediately recognizes Luke and Maryse, Izzy and her take place at the table.

"Clary, I present you my father, Robert Lightwood." Izzy said pointing to a muscular middle aged man. "And this is my older brother Alec, my younger brother Max and I believe you've already met my mom." Izzy declared. She looked pleased with herself, and Clary wondered if she was the resident tour guide for new Shadowhunters.

The brothers smile at Clary, and welcome her to the institute. Izzy takes the bowl of salad and put some on Clary's plate as well as her own. She repeats the action with the bowl of mash potatoes and then with the plate piled high with fried fish. Clary looks at Izzy pointedly.

"Ask her." She nudges Izzy, who nodded in response.

"Mom, Clary told me she never saw any downworlders." Izzy started, putting a small amount of the potatoes in her mouth before continuing to speak. "How is that possible if she has the sight like all Shadowhunters ?" Izzy asked with an innocent face.

"I can answer to that…" Luke stammers. Clary's green eyes flashed up to meet Luke's face and she felt her heart contract in pain. More Secrets. "When Clary was a baby, Jocelyn asked a some high, powerful warlocks to cast spells on her that would block her powers both of sight and her natural Shadowhunter abilities. Jocelyn was just trying to protect her." Luke replied. It was clear to Clary that Luke felt guilty because he wasn't even speaking to Clary directly, let alone looking at her. He was looking through Izzy, his eyes glazed over and his face paled.

"What!?" Clary screeched. "Are you kidding me? Why the hell would mom even do that? None of this is making sense. And don't you dare tell me it was to protect me, especially if you can't tell me who or what it's protecting me from. Look around! There are so many Shadowhunters and I am sure NONE of them lived a lie their entire life or had their powers blocked! So please, dear Luke, tell me exactly, WHY?" Clary had started shouting without even noticing, but she didn't care. She was surprised, how had she had so much anger built up in her small body? But what could you expect after all the lies and revelations recently.

She was fuming and didn't notice part of her glass start to crack, the lines spider webbing from the point where her mind had caused the crack. In fact, everyone in the room was noticing their cups were doing the same thing. Clary's mind was blocked, but what nobody realized was that the power inside of her could not be contained. It was leaking through the cracks and with her anger at its highest point, she had started scratching a design into the table mindlessly. The quiet dining room erupted suddenly with screams and sounds of popping glass as all the plates, cups, and bowls exploded. Luke and Maryse looked over at Clary, surprised to see an unfamiliar rune scratched into the table and Clary's fingernails ripped and bloody.

Each and every Shadowhunter of the room was watching Clary, but she didn't care. All she wanted, all she needed was an answer from Luke.

"It's alright, we will have the staff clean up the glass! If everyone could retire to their bedrooms, we will alert you all to when a snack is available and the dining room is clean!" Maryse announced.

"Clary, I know you're angry but I can't give you an answer. Not yet." Luke responded apologetically. Clary was furious hearing that. If Luke was so sorry, he'd just fucking tell me! She thinks. Clary storms out of the room and even though Izzy stands up to follow her, she doesn't. Clary hears Maryse tell Izzy that it is probably better to leave her alone for some time.

Clary walks angrily in the corridor looking for her room, but every door looks the same to her. Lost in her thoughts, she bumps into a wall. No, she realized, a person. A really muscular person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Clary said, embarrassed looking at her feet.

" Well, you should be!" the man answered starring at the top of her head. Clary's anger flared back up.

"Who do you think you-" Clary stopped when she saw his face. He was so beautiful, as if he was sculpted by Michelangelo himself, she thought. When he saw her face, it troubled him. He was such a beauty, she seemed unreal.

"No, no, forgive me, it was my mistake. Though I am glad I made it because I met you." he says with a playful smile. As an answer, Clary blushes and can't help as a giggle escapes. She looks at him and tries to memorize every details she can, to draw him better later. He was wearing a long coat that looked like something her mother would have called a "sherwani". It looked like it was silk, thick but glossy and though it was black, there was a red embroidery that looked exquisite, and expensive. He wore a pair of black leather pants and black leather shoes with the embellished top. Maybe he's going to a fancy party, Clary thought.

"Um… I-, I'm Clary" she stuttered. How could she not? She felt so small next to him. She looked at him expecting him to say his name but when he did not, she asked "And you are?". He looked at her as if he wanted to check if she was joking.

"Wait, you don't know who I am?" he replied curious and intrigued. Clary wondered if it was the beginning of a cheezy pick up line, but saw the cogs turn behind his eyes, as if his brain was just another machine. She had watched an anime series like that one time.

"No, this is the first time I've seen you." she pressed. Clary then supposed that he was maybe working here and that's why he expected her to recognize him. He stared at her a few seconds, like he was trying to understand something.

"Well Clary, hmm…you can call me Chris." he told her smiling. "Tell me, what brings you here?" he asked interested. Clary didn't really know what to answer to that, if she told him the truth, he might run away. Her story was a complicated one and she was sure that had the roles been reversed, she'd have run.

Instead, she simply responded "I am going stay here, to learn more things." She shrugged. Two men wearing a uniform came in their direction, but Chris made them stop simply by waving his hand.

"It was nice meeting Clary, I will surely find a way to see again." he said cockily, "But right now I am afraid duty calls." he said exasperated. She noticed disappointment as he looked at his Rolex and then back at the two men. Clary couldn't help but smile stupidly at him, not finding the right words to make a correct sentence.

"Okay." was the only thing she could mutter out. Chris followed the two men and at the last minute he turned around to wink at Clary. She'd never blushed that hard in her entire life.

A little while later, Clary finally found her room. Happy to at least find her bedroom, she sprawled out on her bed. She hadn't realized how tired she was, but knew she needed sleep soon. She allowed herself to plunge into the darkness of sleep.

Clary woke up screaming. Izzy stood up from the sofa and sat next to her.

"Nightmare?" Izzy asked, wide awake.

"Yeah… about my mom's accident. I wish I could feel nothing, it just hurts so much." Clary answered quietly. She was a little surprised that she could talk so easily about how she felt to Izzy. Simon was the only one she confided in.

"I am sorry to hear that. This kind of pain only heals with time but I can ask our healer to make you some potion to help you sleep." Izzy told her sweetly

"Yeah, thanks Izzy." Clary said to her new friend.

"You know, I was shocked too. When Luke said your powers had been blocked. After you left, Luke said he was going to contact all the warlocks that cast the spell on you to try and get them to take it off and he thinks they'll come tomorrow. I know it's not my business and all, but I feel like it's not Luke's fault. He wasn't even in New York yet, Mom said. You shouldn't be too hard with him." Clary recalled that she went berserk on him, and felt guilt filling her body.

"I know, I feel awful about it now, I'll talk to him at the first occasion. I probably should apologize to Maryse about the dishes as well. What time is it by the way? I am kinda of hungry." Clary spoke while her stomach was growling.

"You ate nothing at lunch so I am not surprised. Its 7:55 pm. Actually, the melody should play in any minute, so come on let's go to the common room" Izzy said standing up. "Wait, I want to change first." Clary said as she started to take her boots off. She had fallen asleep fully clothed. Opening her wardrobe, Clary takes the first comfortable things she sees: black leggings, a gray over-sized sweatshirt and her favorite fuzzy black bear paw slippers, a gift from her best friend.

Izzy laughed when she saw them and Clary gave her a friendly threatening glare, despite not caring about what others thought of her style. Izzy leaves the room to give her some privacy, because they only met a few hours ago and she felt like Clary wasn't completely comfortable with her body. Clary joined her five minutes later, with a messy bun. Izzy told her she looked like an artist with this hairstyle, Clary ran to the room and came back with her sketchbook and a pencil, Izzy looked at her oddly and laughed.

Clary and Izzy sat in one of the small dining tables and ate french fries with lasagna. Clary noticed that something was carved in some part of the wooden table.

"What does that say?" she inquired, pointing the table.

"Facilis descensus averni. It means the descent to hell is easy, then here" she said pointing to another sentence "Si vis pacem, para bellum it means if you want peace, prepare for the war. This is Amor vincit omnia, meaning love conquers all. And then oderint dum metuant, which means let them hate so long as they fear. And -" Clary interrupted Izzy "hell, war, conquer, fear."

"Why couldn't they just carve some unicorns?" Clary said with sarcasm. Izzy rolls her eyes and eats her food than she notices on her Clary's watch that it's almost 9pm. She also noticed how dirty and old it was and made a mental note to buy the girl a new one.

"Clary hurry up, we have to go somewhere, I've got a small surprise." Izzy said excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.


	5. The De Lapsis and The Camphbilim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lusifergirl45. I think you'll be able to see elements new to the original wrok, it was done on purpose. I made a lot of research to be able to create the world so I hope you'll like it.

Chapter 5 : The De Lapsis and The Camphbilim

Clary follows Izzy down the corridor for a few minutes before Izzy stops in front of two big wooden doors. She looks at Clary and smiles sweetly. .  
"So what's the surprise? I think you should know by now that I don't usually like surprises..."Clary trailed off quietly.  
"Just trust me with this one!" Izzy begs, pulling half heartedly on Clary's arm. "After what happened today I thought it would be good to do something to distract you." Izzy told her. Clary rolled her eyes as Izzy opened the doors, but followed the willowy, tall girl anyway.

Clary had no words to describe the beauty of what she was seeing. A circular library stood in front of her and she couldn't see any bit of wall, only oak shelves with too many books to fit correctly and an immense chandelier that was hanging down from the middle of it, illuminating each and every part of the library. But Clary realized, the library wasn't her surprise.

A group of Shadowhunters of all ages were gathered in the center of the room, sitting on pillows on the ground around one person in the middle sitting on a green velvet armchair. It was Robert Lightwood holding some books on his lap while waiting for more people to come, he looked at his watch one last time and said "We start in five minutes". Izzy took Clary's hand and led her to the center where they both sat on one big cotton pillow. Some Shadowhunters had come in at the last minute and then Robert said "Alright, then we shall begin".

Clary didn't know how to feel about this, Izzy brought her to the library to hear a father tell a story. Izzy's father. Why would Izzy have to join this many people to hear her own father tell some story? The last time Clary did that, her mother was telling the story to her, Simon, and Luke when they were camping in the Cove. They all loved the way Jocelyn told stories. She often used different voices and noises to make them feel like they were all living the story. Clary is roused from her thoughts when she hears Robert unlocking the biggest, oldest leather book Clary had ever seen. She also noticed how decorated the book was and thought it could be a myths & legends book.

"Well that's going to be fun." she murmured sarcastically.

"Nearly 1000 BC, Lucifer rebelled against God and was cast out of heaven, doomed to spend his eternal life in hell to punish the damned souls. After years of torturing souls, Lucifer felt lonely and empty so he decided it was time for him to have someone to share this eternal condemnation with. He killed every last one of the rebel angels that followed him to earth before cutting himself open to take a small part of his heart. He used his remaining angel grace to merge the dead angels and the fragment of his heart into one and only body, Lilith. Killing angels was such a desecration the ritual turned Lilith, the new bride of Lucifer, into the first demon ever created. She was able to create demons herself, but they didn't have a human appearance like her, they came in a large variety of species and forms with a monstrous appearance.

Lucifer and Lilith's love only grew stronger when she got pregnant. They decided to create a home for this unborn child and so they built an enormous and splendid city with monuments of their greatness and at the center of the city there was a massive royal castle. This was to be their new residence. They called this new home The Antiquus Purgatorium.  
But when Lilith started showing, Lucifer fully realized he was going to be a father. The hatred for his own father, the very man who had banished him from his own home, made his thirst for revenge even more powerful. He needed to appease his revenge to start a new life. For her lover, Lilith created a massive army of furious and ruthless demons that was to use to wage war against heaven. Following umpteen disastrous casualties, Lucifer won and conquered heaven. Now, Lucifer and Lilith ruled over The Antiquus Purgatorium, Heaven, Hell and Earth and called them the four kingdoms.

Lilith struggled during labor and almost died but Lucifer used his powers to save her. She gave birth to opposite sex twins, they were the children of an archangel and the mother of demons consequently the parents noticed their children had new and undiscovered abilities to this world. As the time passed, Lucifer studied their abilities and held a diary in which he wrote everything he discovered about them.

The first thing he noticed when they were children was their super strength and extremely developed senses, then as teenagers they could appear in people's dreams if they wanted. Lucifer called this the dream walking. When they felt intense emotions the weather would react to their feelings, and Lucifer called this weather manipulation. These four abilities were apparent in both children, but strangely they each had one ability the other didn't. The girl was able to pitch a piercing scream. It was an offensive weapon, a strong sound wave capable of throwing people and objects around. And the boy could make his opponent dizzy for a few minutes just using his eyes. Lucifer called it the stare of Nachash. The only issue, in Lucifer's mind, was that these two abilities could only be activated if they were in great danger or if they feared for their life.

Lucifer was proud to have created a completely new race, the fruit of a forbidden union-the birth of one part angel and part demon. Lucifer decided to call this new race the De Lapsis as a reminder that they were his. He saw the potential the De Lapsis had, knew that what they could achieve with those powers would be incredible and they could only be stronger together. Their powers were too precious to be lost by inbreeding with any other races." Robert paused to take a breath and lick his lips, and Clary noticed she herself had been holding her breath and waiting. There was an odd feeling somewhere deep inside that was stirring, telling Clary she needed to really listen to the story, that it was important to her life.

"Lilith gave me twins for a reason." Lucifer once said. They were meant to be together and so we shall marry them to one another. They will make more De Lapsis and their children after that." Lucifer commanded.

Lucifer and Lilith married their children together to keep the bloodline pure in order to keep their special powers. Lucifer wanted his entire lineage to be as powerful as his children.

More than a decade later, Lucifer and Lilith decided it was time for them to leave this dimension, they were immortal beings and if they wanted their children to start to rule over the four kingdoms, it was their best option.

The years of heavy inbreeding- marrying brother to sister whenever possible-in order to preserve the powers that made them the De Lapsis lead some of them to become entirely wicked or completely virtuous albeit most of the time they were both.

Around 1000 AD, what remained of the De Lapsis was one family: parents, three sons, and one daughter. Naturally, the three brothers had to share their sister and do a polygamous marriage, however the youngest brother was the most vicious and wicked one. He was too jealous and possessive in general and when it came to sharing the sister, his behavior only worsened. He decided to poison his two brothers. Though he managed to poison the brothers, the parents imbibed the poison too and died instantly." Robert paused again, taking a sip of his tea.

Clary started to wring out her hands, uncomfortably cold from the inside out as she waited to hear the rest of the story. If there were this many people listening, it meant that this story was rarely told and therefore Clary knew that there was a reason Robert was telling it tonight. It was because of her.

"As soon as the sister discovered her brother's spiteful act, she burst into tears. Between the betrayal she felt from her youngest brother and the loss of her parents and lovers, she only felt grief and the darkness of depression. She lost control of herself and one of her powers was activated spontaneously. The weather manipulation, in this case. The wind began to blow harder while above, the sky was getting darker as claps of thunder were deafening those below. When she reached the highest point of power, she looked at her brother, the familicide, and threw her arm in his direction. Instantly,her brother was struck by vigorous lightning multiple times until his body turned more and more first into something amorphous and then turned into ashes. She was now queen of the four kingdoms, the last of her kind; the last De Lapsis.

So when she heard rumors that a mortal named Jonathan called upon the archangel Raziel to create a new race, warriors who would protect humans from demons, she was determined to wed this Jonathan if he was real, she had to do everything she could to save the De Lapsis race, her dynasty." Clary heard the rain start outside the Institute and it made her shiver. Izzy looked at Clary quizzically but stayed silent, listening to her father's grave voice tell the story.

"When the daughter met Jonathan, they both felt a strong connection and they wedded soon after. This marriage changed the four kingdoms into five, because Jonathan had the Idris kingdom.

Fortunately their children had not lost the De Lapsis powers, and moreover, they inherited new powers from their father Jonathan Shadowhunter, for Raziel's blood that ran through his veins. Their children were now also able to create new runes, press physical objects into paper, and had a high tolerance to pain. They were nephilims, warriors- like their father. Their mother thought it was the end of the De Lapsis but the De Lapsis had re-emerged only to be more powerful. They were now called the Camphbilim. Following 1000 years of inbreeding, this new race, the Camphbilim, still rules over the 5 kingdoms today." Robert finished with a warm and quiet voice.

Clary looks at Izzy with an interrogative face and decides to ask the tall girl a question that she was pretty sure she already knew the answer to.

"Hey Izzy? Why are there so many adults listening to this legend? I mean, I understand why the children or even teenagers would like to listen to this fairytale, but adults?" Clary questions intrigued. Izzy laughs before answering.

"Well this isn't just a story time, this is a tradition. Once a month an elder must read our History to the nephilims as a reminder of we are and who the royals are."

"You mean like the story was actually true? And those camph- camphbilim or whatever are ruling over us?" Clary inquires dumbfounded. Izzy puts her hand on Clary's shoulder and nods silently at the stupefied redhead.

"Well" Clary thought. "I guess I'm not that special after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading !!!


	6. The 5 tapestries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lusifergirl45. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6 : The 5 tapestries

As Clary stands up, something falls from her lap. She notices it was her sketch book and that she had started drawing without even giving attention. Izzy picks it up and looks at the latest drawing. They were many small drawings throughout the page, all illustrating the story Robert just told. The first was of a couple, side by side with an army of demons behind them ready to conquer heaven. The next of an extraordinary city Izzy thought it could only be The Antiquus Purgatorium. A pair of eyes followed, but they had some uncommon iris and it felt as if they were shuddering. Izzy guessed it was the stare of Nachash. Before she could look anymore, Clary ripped her sketch book from Izzy's hands with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I just don't really like to show my drawings. They're not that good anyway." she said with an embarrassed voice.

"Are you kidding me Clary? Your drawings are beautiful, you've got to teach me how to do that!" Izzy said with a big smile and Clary sent her a small smile back.

"Izzy come here! Help me to clean this up." Robert directed. Izzy rolled her eyes, wondering what mess her father had gotten into this time.

"Hey, uh Clary. You know the way back to our room right?" Izzy asked with doubts in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me, you can go." Clary responded, trying to be as convincing as possible. Izzy gave her a small, playful look and went in her father's direction, but after a few steps she stopped and turned back to look at Clary.

"I asked our healer to put the sleeping potion in your room, on the nightstand. Get some rest and don't forget that tomorrow the warlocks are coming to take off the spell." Izzy said with a warm tone and left.

Clary walks down the corridor to find her room and suddenly she stops remembering what Izzy just told her. Clary had completely forgotten about the warlocks, and she felt a tightness in her stomach. She had no idea what they were going to do to her in order to take off the spell. She felt the need to get out of this long empty corridor, so she looked around frantically. She saw a familiar arched doorway made from the same original stone that the oldest parts of the Institute still had and noticed that there were ruins carved into the stone.

"Go in there" a voice in her head told her. So she did.

Behind the door was a stone staircase and she recalled this was the way she got into the Institute in the first place. One step after another, she reached the top, and managed her way behind the angel's statue, struggling to fit and to breath.

Once out of there, she took the time to actually look at the 6 foot tall statue. The angel had a sharp and gorgeous face, his left hand pointing the sky while the right hand was pointing the ground. He had flamboyant, immaculate wings and when Clary bent down to read the inscription in the bottom of the statue, she found it and read quietely "Quod angelus lux ferre."

"It must be Latin." she thinks.

"It means the angel Lucifer" said a low-pitched voice behind her. Clary turned around and instantly blushed seeing Chris standing less than a foot away from her. He smiled seeing her cheeks turn red, and she suddenly hated herself for not being able to control the way her body reacted to his presence.

"How did you know I couldn't read Latin ?" Clary asked curious.

"I actually heard you read it, you have a beautiful voice..." Clary looked at her feet knowing she had turned crimson "but the pronunciation wasn't accurate." he answered with a little smile.

"Yeah I haven't learned Latin at all." Clary said embarrassed. She felt stupid for a moment before she remembered that this world of the Shadowhunters was completely new to her and she shouldn't compare herself to those who had the privilege to grow up in it.

"Strange, I thought Latin was the Shadowhunter's second language. You know what? It doesn't matter, tell me what a magnificent girl like you is doing in front of a statue at 10 o'clock?"Chris asked with curiosity and interest.

"Well,Chris, I was heading to my room but I kinda felt the need to get out of that place, so I just took a different turn. I needed to think for a little. So here I am." Clary shrugged innocently.

"If you don't have any plans, would you give me the honor of keeping me company?" Chris inquired with hope in his voice. Clary was actually surprised at this question. How could someone like him would want to spend time with a girl like her?

She looked down at her black leggings, gray over-sized sweatshirt and her fuzzy black bear paw slippers and felt a little ridiculous next to him.

"Hmm... Yeah I guess." Clary said with a smug smile. She was a little nervous but wanted to appear confidant. Chris held out his arm for her and Clary took it, following him down to a small room in the nave which was lit by about forty thin, white candles placed in black holders. A strong scent of dust, wax and old wood was reigning in the room and made Clary wrinkle her nose. Four Renaissance tapestries were fixed on each walls. Clary released Chris' arm and sat on the nearest wooden bench while Chris took a candle from a cardboard box, lit it, and put it in on the holders.

"I come here pretty often, it's my favorite place, actually. I like to light candles and then sit on the bench to look at the ancient handmade tapestries. Once I stayed here for four hours non-stop without noticing. I tend to lose the notion of time here." Chris told Clary turning around and sitting next to her. She stared in awe at the tapestries, wondering how many people it took to weave them and watched as the candlelight danced off of the fabric. Chris was right, she thought. She could be here for hours without even noticing.

After a few moments, Clary started to try to figure out what the illustration on the tapestry was. She saw towers, houses, and a big hall, so she thought maybe it was a city.

"What is this place exactly?" the redhead asked. Chris immediately turned to look at Clary with a puzzled expression.

"This is Alicante, the capital of Idris. How could not know that?" Clary felt her cheeks redden out of embarrassment. "Each and every shadowhunters can recognize Idris from a very early age." Chris spoke looking at Clary's expression and he noticed that she looked embarrassed at his words.

"Clary, who are you exactly? I know we only met today but you can tell me anything really, I am a trustworthy person." Chris stated with goodwill and interest in his voice. Clary closed her eyes and took a long breath before speaking. She felt like she could tell him anything, so she did.

"Well, my mother passed away yesterday..." Clary made a huge effort to pronounce this sentence. How could that have only been yesterday? "And today, well, this morning actually, I learnt that I was a Shadowhunter but my powers are blocked because of a spell. Ohh, and some warlocks are coming tomorrow to take off the spell." Clary's words tumbled out with panic evident in her words, realizing suddenly what a mess her life had become. She felt weak suddenly. Her heart had begun racing and drops of sweat poured down her face as her her breathing started to become heavy.

"Hey, Clary, look at me. It's going to be okay, alright? Try to relax." he said confidently and took her hands in his. "Breath in, breath out. Come on, do it with me." he repeated. After a minute, Clary felt normal again. "Was that the first time ?" Chris asked.

"First time...?" Clary answered slowly.

"That you have a panic attack" Chris inquired worried.

"Umm, I think I had one when I learnt my mother died." Clary said with difficulty. She had words she wanted to say spinning around in her mind but she didn't have the energy to speak them, especially to Chris whom she had just met. Chris caressed Clary's back and stood up to stand next to the tapestry in front of them.

"Like I said, this is Alicante, the capital of Idris. Idris is the Shadowhunter's home country, the 5th kingdom." he said. Then he took a few steps to his right to stand next to the other tapestry. "This is the 4th kingdom, earth, the land of the downworlders and mundanes." he declared before heading to another wall. "This is my favorite one, the 2nd kingdom, the Antiquus Purgatorium, the ancestral seat of the royal family, the most beautiful city ever created." Chris said with awe in his voice and walked to the last wall. Clary felt excitement, recognizing the Antiquus Purgatorium from the story that Robert had told. "This is hell, the 1rst kingdom, where the damned souls go."Chris told, walking back to her and seating close to her.

"Wait I thought they were five kingdoms " Clary asked curiously, drinking each and every word Chris spoke.

"Look up, Clary" he replied, and they did synchronously, Clary let out a small scream of surprise. An immense tapestry was hooked into the ceiling. "I present to you, the 3rd kingdom, heaven, the angel's foyer." Chris recited.

They observed the tapestries quietly together, observing every single centimeters of the ancient and precious masterpieces,that is until Chris' phone rang.

"Allo. Yeah. Wait what? What time is it?" Chris asked a little panicked to the voice at the other side of the phone. "Oh lux ferre! I'm on my way." Chris said and hung up. Sighing heavily Chris opened his mouth to tell Clary it was already past midnight and there was somewhere he was supposed to be.

Clary smiled at his unhappy facial expression because she could tell he didn't want to leave. Chris was heading to the door but stopped and turned around.

"I don't usually do this but... could I have your number Clary? it's absolutely fine if you don't want me to." Chris asked, expecting her answer. Clary only took out her phone as an answer handed it to him. He entered his phone number into her cell and she smirked at him.

"If you're lucky, I'll text you." Chris looked saddened but lit up when his phone received a text message from an unknown number. Hey, it's Clary it said. Chris' face lit up.

Clary was now grinning stupidly, thinking of what she just did, it actually was the first time she ever gave her number to a guy and it felt exhilarating, especially since she kind of liked Chris.

Clary remembered what he told her,that it was past midnight, and she rushed her way back to her room still struggling to find it. When she did finally bust her own door open, a worried Izzy was waiting for her.

"By the angel Raziel, where were you Clary ? I was so worried! First I thought you got lost but then after one hour, I figured you decided to run away!" Izzy blurted out, catching her breath. The poor girl was close to sobbing.

"Ohh, I am so sorry Izzy, I was just upstairs, in the church." Clary said with guilt in her voice.

"But what were you doing up there ?" Izzy inquired, intrigued.

"I was actually with a friend..." Clary told Izzy with a smile creeping her face. Izzy immediately understood what kind of "friend" she was talking about.

"A friend huh? More like a boyfriend isn't it?" Izzy said teasingly and the redhead blushed at her questions. Clary walked to the nightstand and drank the sleeping potion.

"I've to sleep, Izzy. Tomorrow is a big day." Clary replied smiling at her smart move not to talk about Chris. Izzy threw a pillow at her and told her she won't give up that easily. She would find a way to get the truth out of her. They both lay down in their beds. Clary's real bed and Izzy's worn mattress set up on the floor, and closed their eyes as the darkness of the night took over the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	7. The painful ritual

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an important chapter, hope you enjoy it. Thanks to my beta lusifergril45.

Chapter 7 : The painful ritual

Clary opened her eyes lazily, waking softly from her sleep. Someone came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel and left drops of water on the floor while drying their hair. Long black damp hair, Clary realized. Izzy.

"Good, you're finally awake. I finished using the bathroom, you can use it now. We are having breakfast in a hour though so hurry up!" Izzy said, going to the wardrobe, letting the towel which was covering her, hit the floor. Clary immediately looked in the other direction, a little surprised by what just happened. Did she forget I was still in the room? Or maybe she just doesn't care. Understandable, I wouldn't if I had a body like hers. Clary thought to herself. She hated how they were the same age but Izzy looked more like a woman while Clary herself still looked like a little girl.

Clary got out of bed and walked to the bathroom, only to open the bathroom door to be hit by a wave of steam. How much hot water did Izzy use? Clary wondered, mind blown by the temperature of the room. She could feel sweat forming under her clothes. The redhead wiped condensation from the mirror, and looked at her reflection, surprised when she sees a rested and relaxed face. The sleeping potion must have worked.

She undresses hastily, realizing she had fallen asleep in her clothes last night. She moves to take off her gray sweatshirt, black leggings and paw slippers and observes her naked body. She rotates a little to be able to look at them, her birthmarks, two parallel thin lines at the top of her back. She hated them so much and had always wanted to get a tattoo to hide them. Maybe she would be able to put a rune on them.

Clary turned around, stepped in the shower, and turned on the water. She struggled a little to get the right temperature. Finally, the warm water was running down her small frame and relaxing her. She forgot all about her fears regarding the ritual and after about ten minutes used some of the shampoo that Izzy had left in her shower, one with a strong scent of vanilla and spices. She wondered if Izzy was ever going to go back to her own bedroom and chuckled to herself as she massaged her scalp with the fragrant shampoo the way that her mother taught her.

Clary rinsed the foam from her hair before lathering her soaked curls with a conditioner of the same scent and then lathering her loofa with a shower gel that smells like almond and vanilla to wash the rest of her body. Clary stayed in the shower for at least forty minutes before drying herself off with the only large towel available. She wrapped the towel around her and went to the wardrobe, ready to put on the first things she can reach but is stopped by Izzy.

"Whilst you were in the shower my mom came and told me you had to wear a white dress for the ritual, if you don't have one, pick one of mine" Izzy said smiling. Clary felt her nerves come back stronger than before and turned to look at her limited clothing selection in the wardrobe.

"Alright." Clary sighed, rolling her eyes. "What do you have for me?" she asked. Izzy left for a few minutes and then came back with about a dozen white dresses.

"Knock yourself out." Izzy told her, laying them on the bed. Clary moved forward to have a better look and was startled by most of the short and extravagant dresses. Clary chose the most reasonable one, a draped and long white dress. It was so fluid in her hands it felt like water.

"Great choice. I never had the opportunity to wear it actually. Weirdly enough, my mom gave it to me yesterday night. What a funny coincidence huh?" Izzy waggled her eyebrows.

"Should I take a different one? I mean you never wore it... and it's your mom's gift..." Clary trailed off, intrigued.

"Even if I tried, it would never fit because of my chest." Izzy said, going to the wardrobe to take a medium jewelry box out. She handed it to an unsure Clary, who was still focused on Izzy's chest statement.

"Thanks Izzy but I'm not really into jewelry." Clary told her friend with an awkward smile.

"Oh come on Clary! Just for today? Please!" Izzy demanded, practically begging. Impatient to get an answer she liked, Izzy kept pressing. "What about just simple, classic earrings and a necklace? Trust me, no one will notice if that's what you're worried about." Izzy told her. She opened the box to show her the contents.

Clary finally agreed, knowing she had no choice but to accept Izzy's offer. Clary selected white pearl earrings and a simple gold chain with a small pendant that held angel wings. Izzy looked at the redhead, surprised and puzzled. She actually chose the two most expensive pieces of jewelry she had; natural white pearls from the Bahrain seas and a 24 karat chain with benitoite and taaffeite stones inlaid into the angel wings pendant.

"I must admit you have elegant taste." Izzy stated, impressed. After a few minutes in the bathroom, Clary was finally ready and followed Izzy to the Great Hall.

As soon as Izzy opened the doors, a spicy and exotic smell tickled Clary's nostrils. She started coughing uncontrollably and had to cover her nose in order to not inhale too much of this outlandish smell.

"What's that smell?" Clary asked Izzy, who was laughing at her reaction. Clary blushed, first from embarrassment but then from a flash of anger, one that confused her.

"It's the smell of burnt juniper branches." Izzy managed between giggles. "It's used to purify a place before a ritual." Izzy's words sounded rehearsed, as if she had learned the information by heart. Clary suddenly realized what was happening. Her, a simple girl, was going to be turned into a nephilim.

"Don't be scared by the creatures we are about to meet." Izzy told Clary over her shoulder. "They are called warlocks, immortal beings, each have a demon mark, or a part of their body which is unique. You'll understand what I am talking about when you see them, trust me." Izzy said while they entered the Great Hall. The Hall itself was completely redone. All the wooden tables and chairs were placed in a corner of the room and a bunch of people dressed in a motley way were gathered in the center of the room around a big object Clary couldn't see. Izzy's mother saw them and stood, moving in their direction.

"Ah!" she said with a forced smile. "Here you are! Well, you have chosen the right dress, it fits you perfectly!" Maryse clapped her hands. "Clary, I must introduce you to the people who will be doing the ritual." Maryse said, pointing at the warlocks. Clary nodded, and then followed Maryse to the center of the room with Izzy by her side. All the warlocks turned to look at Clary. The girl let out a small scream of surprise seeing their unique body parts. One had horns, another had a tiger's tail and it went on and on for the other eight warlocks. Demon eyes, claws, even spikes for hair.

"Forgive her, it's the first time she actually has seen a warlock." Izzy told some of the warlocks, specifically those who looked scandalized by Clary's small scream.

"Everyone this is Clary." Maryse told the various warlocks while presenting Clary with her hand. "And Clary, this is Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane, Malcolm Fade, Aldous Nix, Lulach Dell, Sweyn Fox, Haakon Tyne, Fédor Alzo, Eupraxia Syto and finally Wilhelm Wyot." Maryse told Clary, pointing at each one of them while saying their names. "They are the 10 oldest, most powerful warlocks in the world, it's the second time in history that they are all gathered in the same room."

"When was the first time then ?" Clary asked intrigued.

"Well sweet pie, that would be 15 years ago, when we were hired by your beautiful and kind mother, to block you powers when you were a baby." said Magnus Bane with heart warming smile. Clary couldn't tell if she was truly detecting small hints of sarcasm or not.

"Darling would you follow me please? We shall start the ritual. Don't be afraid...we'll do most of the work." Ragnor Fell said, handing out his arm for Clary to take. When she did, they walked together to an imposing golden altar placed a few feet from the center of the room. "Lay down on the auro altare, the golden altar if you prefer and yes this is entirely made of gold." Ragnor told Clary when he saw her opening her mouth to say something. He helped her climb on the 4 feet tall golden altar. "This ritual is composed of 4 phases, all linked to the 4 elements ; earth, fire, air and water. It's the most powerful spell to ever be and we don't know for sure what might happen, Clary. When we blocked your powers, it was meant to last for 18 years, though here we are 3 years earlier... I need you to do exactly what we say, and don't forget that no matter what happens we can't stop the ritual. It could cost your life, Clary, if we did have to stop. Do you understand?" Ragnor asked. Clary, who looked more and more nervous, nodded. Her throat was so dry she wasn't sure she could talk.

All the warlocks encircled Clary.

"We're ready, bring the cow." Malcolm Fade ordered looking at Maryse. She did a movement with her hand, and two shadowhunters came in with a cow. Clary looked dumbstruck. What the hell are they going to do to this cow? She thought to herself.

Aldous Nix took out a crescent, moon-shaped knife from her coat. It was a curved blade about two and a half feet long. Lulach Dell brought the cow closer to the altar and Aldous slit the cow's throat in one precise movement. Blood splattered Clary's face and she screamed in shock, witnessing the terrible scene. Clary was about to stand up to get away from there but remembered what Ragnor told her, so she swallowed her saliva and held firmly the edges of the altar to prevent her from leaving.

Sweyn Fox did a few movements with his hands and green sparks escaped his fingers as the cow was being levitated above Clary. Even more blood was dropping on her, making her squirm ever so slightly in her seat. Aldous threw his blade in the air with a specific wrist movement and it opened the cow's stomach in two. Clary and the altar were hit by a vast puddle of blood, Clary stood up reflexively to catch her breath, she looked at her arms, her dress, her hair, they were red, entirely covered in blood. She always hated the smell of blood and started coughing, thinking she looked like a scene from Carrie or some other horror movie. Magnus Bane approached her and asked her gently if she was okay. One word escaped her trembling lips, one dry and unsure yes. He looked skeptic but asked her to lay down again on the altar. After taking a deep breath filled with the scent of blood, she shakily moved to climb back up onto the altar.

"Pedes in terra ad sidera visus (Feet on the ground at the sight of the stars). Pulvis et umbra sumus (We are dust and shadow)." The 10 warlocks repeated three times synchronously with a strange old accent. Clary's own blood was starting to boil under her skin, she immediately thought it was a side effect of the ritual so she said nothing as sweat was pouring out of her pores.

"Clary we finished the first phase, we shall begin the second one, remember that it can't hurt you, we are here with you." Magnus Bane said looking at Haakon Tyne as he opened a portal. A huge, hideous flying creature came out of it, and monstrous noises exited the creature. Fedor Alzo did some circular movements and held the creature still with his powers. He moved the creature to put it in front of Clary. Clary was frightened but she knew it was paralyzed by Fedor's powers, though she wasn't reassured at all.

"You must kill it now, aim for the throat."Aldous Nix said, handing his knife to Clary. She breathed harder as she stood up, raised her hand which held the knife. As she was in the process of throwing her arm in the demon's direction, the warlocks repeated three times synchronously in the same language "Ferro ignique (by iron and fire), Igne natura renovatur integra (through fire nature is reborn whole)", while she was killing the demon. The creature disappeared in the thin air, leaving a scent of sulfur and dust of black ashes.

"Clary, follow us to the center of the room, the third phase shall begin." Magnus said pointing at where she had to stand. They followed and encircled her again but this time they were holding their hands. Eupraxia Syto looked at Maryse and she left the room only to come back with a small metallic box. There were runes carved into the metal, and Eupraxia took the box into her hands with a disappointed look. She put the box on the floor, and the warlocks moved their fingers at the same time. Visually, Clary thought it seemed like fireworks were filling the room; red, green, purple, blue, pink, orange, yellow, brown, gray and beige sparkles came out of their fingers. The top of the box exploded in thousands of pieces and the box's content was visible. Eupraxia took two white, soft, and shining feathers out of the box. She held them carefully and gave them to Clary.

"Those are the only angel feathers the institutes possess in the world. Hold one in each hand, whatever happens do not let them go Clary!" Eupraxia commanded. The girl was covered in blood from head to toe. Clary was astonished. She couldn't believe it, she was actually holding freaking angel feathers and they were the softest things she had ever touched. She closed her hands in fists, imprisoning the feathers.

"Aer pennae. (The smell of a feather) Alis grave nil. (Nothing is heavy to those who have wings) " The warlocks repeated three times. Something happened in Clary's fists, she could feel it.

"Open your hands" Wilhem Wyot told the confused girl, she did and saw white sparkling powder instead of the feathers. A small scream of shock escaped Maryse's lips. Wilhem took the powder and threw it at Clary in a swift movement. As the white powder came in contact with her, a dark smoke escaped her body on the opposite side. An awful pain filled her body and cracking sounds could be heard. Some of her bones were cracking and Clary started screaming in pain and struggled to sit still.

"Ahh my back, my legs! What's happening! It hurts so much" Clary shouted at the warlocks. The pain was unbearable.

"Hold on sweetie, it's almost over." Magnus said, trying to comfort the poor girl. He then moved his hands and made a bathtub appear next to her. "Pumpkin, this is going to hurt, but it's the last phase, you must enter this bath tub filled with Lake Lynn's water, albeit you can't drink it." Magnus told Clary. She looked like she was about to faint because of the pain. As she was entering the tub, they all recited three times :"Qui te regeneravit ex aqua (the one who regenerated you with water), in aqua sanitas (in water there is health)". Clary never felt that much pain in her life. It was a real torture. Wilhem put his hands on Clary's shoulders and forced her to be dunked under the water. It turned red because of the blood that was covering Clary. She pushed Wilhem's hands away to emerge from the water to breath and gave him a glaring look; she almost drowned because of him.

"Repeat after us loud and clear." Ragnor ordered. Clary nodded at him.

"Obscuris vera involvers (Wrapping truth in darkness). Veritas nunquam perit (The truth never perishes). Transit umbra, lux permanet (The shadow passes, the light remains). Atrox Melior Dulcissimas veritas mendaciis (The bitter truth is better than the sweetest lies). Memento mori (Remember you're mortel). Molle timere (Do not be afraid). Luceat lux vestra (Let your light shine)." The warlocks said and Clary repeated with her poor accent.

"Ahhhhhh" Clary screamed at the top of her lungs, hundreds of invisible needles were piercing her heart, her blood was terribly boiling. She arched her back as an awful pain dominated her spinal column. "Luceat lux vestra" the warlocks repeated over and over. As the pain reached the highest point, everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	8. Unconscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks to Lusifergril45

Chapter 8 : Unconscious

Clary tries successfully to open her eyes, but shut them quickly when she started to recognize the feelings spreading throughout her body. Her throat was dry and her limbs felt stiff when she tried to stretch. There were voices but they sounded as if they were in the background of a television show, fuzzy and out of focus. She thought someone was shouting far away but couldn't be sure. Her entire body felt numb, though she could still feel the pain throughout her entire body. She has the same feeling she had after her wisdom teeth removal when the anesthesia was wearing off. Was she drugged?

As panic threatened to take her over, she tried to open her eyes again, this time more slowly. The room was filled with a bright light and the white walls allowed for the light to reflect, appearing brighter than it was. She wasn't in her room, so where was she ?

She looked down at her blanket clad body. Someone had placed a blue blanket over her at some point, but at this point it was useless. Clary threw it on the ground to discover she was wearing a hospital gown. Her confusion was clearing up as the prior events are coming back to her. She remembered what happened. The ritual, the awful pain, but then what?

At the moment her feet touched the ground, cold shivers ran down her spine. She was barefoot and the tiles were terribly cold. Moving slowly, both to stay quiet and to ease her pain, Clary moved towards the white door to her right and put her small, delicate hand on the doorknob. As she was about to turn it, the voices she heard a few seconds before began getting louder.

"What were you thinking!? I can't believe you were so reckless, Maryse! This is a disaster. It's been two days! Two _whole days_ since she fell into whatever kind of coma this is. She... If anything happens to her, I swear it on the angel, you and the warlocks will face terrible consequences." Luke shouted. Though Clary was happy to both hear Luke and hear that he wasn't happy about this situation either, she was scared. Clary had never heard that tone of voice from Luke before, and she hadn't realized she was out so long. He was obviously worried and upset.

 _I need to see him right now, he is worried sick._ Clary thought, immediately feeling guilty and responsible for the state he was in. But another voice answered to him so Clary stayed behind the door in order to hear the conversation.

"I know." The voice replied, somewhat soothingly. "I am so sorry, Luke. There is not enough words in the universe that could make it up to you. I should have waited for you to be with Clary during the ritual…" Someone answered quietly, Clary assumed it was Maryse, but couldn't tell through the thick door.

"Yes, exactly! Why did you even start without me?" he roared. "You know perfectly well who I am to Clary..." This comment confused Clary for a moment but she recovered quickly, pressing her ear to the door to try and hear what came next better. "That's why I don't understand how you could do this!" Luke replied with a broken voice. Clary felt her heart break for the man she's seen as a father figure for most of her life.

"I didn't want to." The woman sighed. "The warlocks burnt the juniper branches, and their effect stops after twenty minutes so they had to start the ritual very fast. If the effect wore off, than Clary could have been in danger." Maryse told Luke.

"What are you saying Maryse? That doesn't make any sense and it is one sad excuse. The juniper branches are used to purify a place before doing a ritual ! The effect doesn't wear off after a few minutes. The place stays pure for at least a week." Luke answered irritated. Clary could only imagine the look Luke was giving Maryse and smirked to herself.

"Well, this juniper branches were not the usual kind!" Maryse half yelled, exasperated. "They come from the hidden Pretmage hill of the Brocelind forest of Idris. They have the ability to purify a place like you know, but they also create an invisible dome that protects a place, no one can localize the people under this dome. The warlocks and I supposed that at the moment her powers were unlocked, _they_ would try to localize her. She was under the radar when her powers were blocked, but now…" Maryse said very quietly, she was actually whispering. Clary pushed her ear harder against the door, straining to hear the rest.

"Oh…"Luke replied quietly. "Now I understand…but I still think I should of been there, you know."

Their conversation was getting quieter and quieter, though Clary couldn't figure out why. Did they notice that Clary was listening? The girl was still standing in front of the white door, sticking her ear so hard on the door that she was almost part of it now. Still, no sound came out. The noiselessness was unbearable and she turned the knob expecting to see Luke and Maryse but no one was standing there. The emptiness of the corridor only gave her more to worry about. Did she hallucinated the entire conversation?

She ran down the corridor, red curly hair locks dangling on her face. But after only 350 feet, she was out of breath. She stopped at the end of the corridor, noticing the stone archway that she was standing in front of. It meant she was definitely in the institute. Clary took a few steps forward to be at the top of a spiral staircase, but she could sense that something was different. It was clearly not the same staircase she took the first time with Luke to get into the Institute, because this one was too rough, dark and narrow. She was in a unvisited part of the Institute.

She went down the stairs until she saw an opening. She might have descended 4 or 5 levels but couldn't be sure. Finally reaching the opening to exit, she walked down a familiar corridor. This is where Maryse and her started their visit on Clary's first day. The redhead tries to remember something that could help her find Luke.

An invisible light bulb lits up above Clary's head. He must be in the great hall, she thought. Where the ritual happened! Her legs started moving quicker and now she was running down the corridor. She barged in a couple of rooms before finding the great hall. Her weak arms pushed the doors open and she was more aware of how weak her body was, her legs were barely keeping her up, but adrenaline kept her going. Two people immediately turned around to look at her. She had found them.

"L-Luke" Clary managed to blurt, desperately, while stretching her arms towards him. He ran in her direction and hugged her so fondly he was now picking her up off the floor. It was a good thing too, because Clary doubted she had enough strength in her body to keep her standing.

"Ohh kiddo, you got me worried sick, I didn't know if you would..." his voice quivered and he held Clary tighter as if to make sure she was there.

"I am so sorry, the ritual was just a lot for me to handle I guess." Clary said. Luke helped her sit on a chair. The great hall looked usual, all the tables and chairs were placed where they were supposed to be as if the ritual never happened. Clary remembered that she heard their conversation.

"Where were you 5 or 10 minutes ago?" She asked hoping to get a logical answer.

Luke looked at her oddly for a few seconds then answered " I was here with Maryse, it's been more than a hour actually, I even had a meeting".

How was she able to hear their conversation while she was 5 floors above them? Clary was more confused than ever. Were hallucinations a side effect of the ritual? The redhead decided to keep this for herself, unsure if it was a reliable fact, she wasn't sure if it really happened. Maybe it was the doing of her imagination added up with the drugs used on her while she was unconscious.

The doors swung open and the warlocks came barging in, all ten of them looking relieved to see Clary.

"Look at this cutie pie, awake and ready to be a shadowhunter !" Magnus exclaimed while throwing red sparkles in her direction.

"Can you explain to me why the ritual was so painful ?" Clary asked half angry, though also half curious.

Magnus looked at the warlocks next to him, Lulach Dell and Ragnor Fell, he didn't say a word, it looked like he was asking them what to answer to Clary's question.

"Well dearie, we don't know why… This was the first time in history we used this spell, so of course it was unpredictable. I am truly sorry for what you had to go through. While you were unconscious, we gave you some potions, to reduce the pain." Magnus told Clary after he checked her vitals. "We don't know if there are other side effects, so please keep in touch with us if you see anything strange happen."Eupraxia Syto said looking at Luke. Luke nodded and shook his hand. Wilhelm Wyot stepped forward, moved his arms in circular motions, the entire place was hit by a vibration and a portal opened at the end of Wilhelm's hands. The group of warlocks followed Wilhelm and disappeared into the portal. A week ago if Clary witnessed what just happened she would have gone insane,p this was so unreal. The warlocks just disappeared into thin air, this was incredible.

"I am really hungry…" Clary said looking at Luke and Maryse.

"Oh my dear Raziel, this child hasn't eaten in two days! Bring her some food immediately." Maryse shouted in a direction that Clary deduced was the kitchen.

"Luke and I must attend to another meeting, I'll call Isabelle to keep you company." Maryse said while Luke and her left the room. Clary could see Luke didn't want to leave her so soon after he got her back, but she knew he had responsibilities to respect.

A few minutes later, the brunette came running into the great hall. She looked at Clary and smiled as if she was her Christmas present.

"Give me a minute" she said running in the kitchen's direction, she came back with the biggest tray Clary ever saw. Izzy settled the tray on the table, and put the different plates in front of Clary. Waffles, pancakes, syrup, bacon, scrambled eggs, brownies, orange juice or a mimosa maybe, Clary couldn't tell the difference by sight. She threw herself on the plates and gobbled up most of the food. Izzy was shocked at first but then started laughing uncontrollably. Clary gave her a furious look and Izzy got quiet but was still smiling. Ten minutes after, Clary ate everything but left the bacon.

"Don't you like bacon ?" Izzy asked curiously.

"I am vegetarian…" The redhead said smiling at Izzy. As a response the brunette took the bacon and ate it.

"Food shouldn't be wasted, and i'll tell the cooks to make you vegetarian food from now on, don't worry!" Izzy told her friend. "How do you feel? I visited you when you were unconscious." she stated. "I actually read you my favorite story 4 of 5 times." Izzy blushed. Clary was surprised by Izzy's doings.  
"I feel better now that I've eaten. What's your favorite story by the way?" Clary asked Izzy, interested in her friend's tastes.  
"Oh come on, you already know the answer!" Izzy told Clary, acting offended at the question.  
"Is it the one your father told us?" Clary asked,raising her right eyebrow with a small smirk.  
"Yes! I´ll never get tired of listening to our history..." Izzy responded looking in a random direction. She was far away, lost in her thoughts. Clary wanted to hit her with a pillow just to see if the girl would snap out of it, but she related a little bit more to the brunette because she was almost always lost in her thoughts.  
"Could we play some sort of game to test my memory? The ritual might have some side effects on me, so I want to test my memory." Clary told Izzy, ripping the girl out of her daydreams. Izzy nodded and started thinking.  
"Okay, I got an idea." Izzy stated whilst she pushed the tray and plates away. She pointed at one of the sentences carved into the table, " _Facilis descensus averni._ " Izzy pronounced with an accent, then added "A few days ago I translated this for you, can you repeat it to me?"  
Clary thought for a moment then answered. "Is it something like 'it's easy to go to hell?'" Clary asked. She giggled. "No wait I know, 'the descent to hell is easy'" Clary replied smiling, something happened in her head and she immediately said "Wait this sentence...it talks about Lucifer being cast out of heaven, doesn't it? It might be like a reminder that anyone can go to hell, so you mustn't sin..." Clary remarked.

Izzy told her she was actually impressed with how quickly she was able to make the link and asked Clary to do the same with the rest of the sentences.

 _"Si vis pacem, para bellum._ " Clary read with a poor accent "I think I remember this one too. It's something like, 'if you want peace prepare for war', ohh wait this refers to Lucifer wagging war against heaven, to conquer it for his lover and his children ." Clary said while retracing the sentence with her finger.  
"Here we have..." Izzy told Clary pointing at another sentence.  
" _Amor vincit omnia_ , it obviously talks about love but I can't remember what it means..." Clary said. The self-reproach could be heard in her low pitched voice.  
"Don't be too hard with yourself, it means 'love conquers all', refers to the unique and unstoppable couple. I am obviously alluding to Lucifer and Lilith who conquered the 4 kingdoms : Heaven, Hell, Earth and the Antiquus Purgatorium." Izzy managed to say out of breath. She was truly passionate about this.  
"Wait, I can do this one I am sure of it." Clary said determined. She focused on another sentence. _"Oderint dum metuant_. I remember this one because it intrigued me. It's 'let them hate as long as they fear'. I guess this refers to Lucifer and Lilith's command, right?" Clary asked a little proud of herself. She always loved succeeding in anything: video games, challenges, exams...  
"Yes... and no actually. This sentence, 'let them hate as long as they fear', is not only about Lucifer and Lilith but it's about the De Lapsis dynasty and the Camphbilim dynasty too." Izzy replied.  
"Okay…" Clary thought, trying to understand. "Can I ask why Lucifer called his children, his lineage, the De Lapsis? Is there a meaning to it?" Clary asked curiously.  
"He called this new race that he created the De Lapsis as a reminder they were his. The De Lapsis is a Latin expression, it means those who have fallen. He obviously gave his race this name because he is the ultimate fallen one." Izzy responded glad to give this information she knew by heart. Izzy gave Clary a proud look and Clary smirked to herself silently.  
"I wanted to ask you about this, but I forgot. Lucifer's child, the boy had a power, he could make his opponents dizzy using his eyes. Lucifer called it the stare of N-na-nachè or something what is that?" Clary inquired.  
"I think you are talking about the stare of Nachash. Do you know the story about Adam and Eve in the garden of Eden?" Izzy asked. The redhead nodded yes, so Izzy continued. "Lucifer was in this story in the form of a snake, during that period he was called Nachash. He seduced Eve with the power of his eyes. That's why Lucifer called his child's power the stare of Nachash." Izzy replied. "Do you have more questions?" Izzy interrogated Clary. The redhead shook her head no.  
"Good because I do! Tell me more about the guy you spent time with, pleeease." Izzy begged, Clary's cheeks turned crimson.  
"I feel like you will not give up until you get an answer." Clary gave Izzy a look, already knowing the taller girl's response. Izzy gave her a big smile and told her she would never give up.  
"Fine, his name is Chris. I don't know much about him but I get this weird feeling when I am around him. Something about him is intriguing me and I want to know more about him... and he has my number..." Clary told her friend while looking down, her traitor skin giving way to a deep red blush.  
"What...damn already?! You are going for it aren't you?" Izzy said, laughing and wiggling her eyebrows.  
A small, acute sound came out of Izzy´s pocket and when she checked it her face lit up.  
"Oh my Lucifer! When I came across Luke he gave me your phone so I could give it to you." Izzy said handing the phone to Clary. "I think you just received a text from Chris..." Izzy told her winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	9. Leap into the void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lusifergirl45. Enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 9 : Leap into the void

**On Clary's phone :**

**Chris (sms text) : Hey, I am sorry I didn't text you before, I was actually out of town. Can I call you right now? I've got to ask you something?** "

Clary felt a rush of happiness hitting her, her heart's beat louder in her chest. _Why is he asking this? What does he wants to tell me? Okay Clary calm down he just wants to talk it's fine, get your act together and answer his text._ Clary thought to herself while Izzy was reading Chris' text discreetly. Clary looked at Izzy, expecting her to leave so that she could talk to Chris privately, but then she quickly remembered how Izzy was, so she gave up.

**Clary tipped on her phone :**

**Clary : Yeah, go ahead.**

The two girls looked at the phone expecting the call, they waited in silence in the same position for at least five minutes without moving a single time. Clary's phone rang and vibrated suddenly, causing the two girls to let out a small noise of surprise at the same time, each looked the other in the eyes and laugh at their own reactions. Clary cleared her throat and picked up the phone.

* * *

Phone conversation :

Chris : "Allo, Hey, hope I am not disturbing you!"

Clary : "Hey, of course not, you're definitely the last thing on earth that could bother me right now."

Chris : *laughs* "Well I am glad to hear that. Something about you, the beautiful yet angry redhead who bumped into me in the corridor, is intriguing me. And I feel the need to get to know you better…"

Clary : *smiles uncontrollably hearing that* "I want to get to know you too actually…

Chris : Clary I think you know where I am going with this conversation, would you go out of me tonight? And yes it's a date…"

*Clary held her breath for a few seconds,she was kind of expecting this but she was still shocked that a men like him would ask her out! Even more seconds past, Chris was waiting for her answer and so he cleared his voice to remind her he was waiting.*

Clary : "Yes, I'd love it."

Chris : "I don't know your room number so let's just meet each other in the tapestries room, you remember how to get there right?"

Clary : "uh I am not sure... but I'll manage to find my way, so at what time shall we meet ?"

Chris : "7pm is perfect. And don't wear something you're not comfortable moving with."

Clary : "what do you mean exactly by 'moving' ?"

Chris : "Running, climbing, jumping, et cetera, the usual you know!"

*Clary frowned, _what kind of date is this going to be? Oh no... What if it's a date according to the Shadowhunter's norms, do they even have different dates from the mundane ones ?_ Clary mumbled quietly so Chris couldn't hear her.*

Clary : "What kind of date are you taking me to?" *Clary giggled nervously*.

Chris : "Well that wouldn't be fun if I told you, would it?" He asked rhetorically. "Don't worry, I am sure, you'll love it."

Clary heard some voices in the background of the phone, _Chris wasn't alone, who was with him?_ Clary wondered.

Chris : I am unfortunately requested somewhere, I have to go, see you tonight _my primus aurum._ *he hung up the phone"

* * *

Izzy was still staring at Clary, "pleeease tell me everything" the brunette begged.

"I am going out with him tonight… I don't know what to wear because he said something weird about wearing something I am comfortable moving with! Izzy do Shadowhunters go on different dates than humans ?" Clary demanded sounding a little stressed.

"I mean it depends on the Shadowhunters, but usually we have dates like mundanes but maybe your Chris wants to do something different. Oh lucifer, Clary you MUST let me choose you outfit for tonight!" Izzy said a little bit too enthusiastically.

"That's nice but i think I'll wear leggings and a sweatshirt. I am only comfortable moving freely with that…" Clary said with a low pitched voice that revealed her anxiousness, she wasn't very athletic.

"Are you out of your mind, a guy is taking you on a date and you want to look like a PE student?! Please,I beg of you, let me dress you!"

Clary though for a few seconds, Izzy only wore revealing clothes. Clary didn't mind that, she was simply worried that she'd freeze to death, revealing clothes plus winter was a big no no.

"Okay but I have a veto right on the outfit." Clary said looking at Izzy already heading to the corridor. "Wait a minute, Chris said something at the end of the call... I think he called me _primus aurum_ , what the bloody hell is that ?" Clary asked, Izzy stopped walking and turned around to face the redhead.

"Can you repeat that ? I think I heard it somewhere. Follow me" Izzy said turning back and started walking down the corridor.

"Primus aurum I think." Clary said while trying to keep up with the brunette who was unnaturally walking fast.

After a moment the brunette stopped in front of the two big wooden doors, Clary recognized them and knew she was about to enter the library. The lightwood girl opened the doors, walked straight ahead and stopped in the middle of the library with Clary by her side. Izzy looked at Clary and winked. Clary knew something unusual was about to happen, she could see it in Izzy's sparkling eyes. Izzy looked at the ceiling, no, she looked at the immense chandelier that was hanging down from it. Izzy took a small willowy metal stick interlaced with a silver snake, out of her pocket. It was similar to what Maryse used to heal her hand but was decorated differently. Izzy left up her crop top, and pulled her bra a little down. She had a small cylindrical scar at the top of her right boob. She used the metal stick to draw a symbol over the scar, her face twitched a little at the contact; she must have felt a little pain. Clary watched dazzled as the scar turned into one of the tattoos, no, runes, Clary recalled what Maryse told her about these runes- they grant them supernatural abilities. Clary noticed that the rune Izzy activated was different, it was first glowing then turned red while the other runes on Izzy's body were black.

The redhead was about to open her mouth to ask why, but Izzy inhaled and exhaled three times as if she was getting into a spiritual state, " _Pedes in terra ad sivera visus_ (feet on the ground at the sight of the stars)" Izzy hissed in an ancient accent.

*dtrreee* A strange noise came out of the ceiling, it sounded like old metal cogs were up and running after a long time then it all stopped in a *click*. Some parts of the chandelier moved and two branches of diamonds pointed in two different directions, some of the diamonds were glowing in a strange faint milky light .

"The branches are pointing at the North and the West, and give me a minute to count the number of glowing diamonds on the branches" Izzy said seriously very focused. "Okay so it's 13 to North and 8 to the West" Izzy told Clary who was still trying to understand, the brunette noticed her confusion and explained "The reason why the rune was on my right boob is simply because it has to remain secret to the other Shadowhunters, no one knows about this rune except the families responsible of the different institutes and the royals obviously because they created it. Only the people wearing this rune and the ones who knows the sentence I pronounced are capable of activating the chandelier."

"Activate to do what?" Clary wondered, astonished by what Izzy said.

"To show us the way, you silly." Izzy said as if it was the most obvious thing to her, she took the redhead's hand into hers, "follow me" the brunette said. Izzy started walking and counting at the same time, 13 steps to the North, stopped, turned to her left, then did 8 steps to the West. They were both in front of a massive oak shelf, chock-full of old and new books, Izzy's eyes were traveling on the shelf just as though she was remembering something, then after a few instants, she leaned and pushed two books, got up and moved the position of 3 other books in the middle of the shelf and finally she tiptoed and used her hands to push 4 books at the same time. A hard intonation could be heard above them, the superior part of the shelf was moving, the books changed their position, and after a few seconds the center of the superior shelf formed a square hole. Izzy took a step forward and placed her right foot on one of the inferior part of the shelf.

"Wait, what are you doing Izzy ?" Clary demanded.

"I am starting to climb the shelf obviously, how do you think we are going to get to that hole?" she said pointing at the hole which was 30 feets above them, Clary looked at her aghast and Izzy remembered she wasn't a trained Shadowhunter. The brunette took back the metal stick and took a step in the redhead's direction, she raised her hand to put the extremity of the stick on the redhead's pale skin. But Clary flinched, she didn't know if she was ready to be marked, to truly become a Shadowhunter, to see her immaculate skin be stained. She then convinced herself that this was what her mother wanted her to do, so she inhaled and exhaled and relaxed her body.

"You can draw the symb- the rune on my skin but somewhere people won't see, like…" Clary looked at her body then said "on my belly" and lifted her hospital gown. Izzy manipulated the metal stick with a surgical precision and drew the rune, two half circles stacked on top of eachother, on the opposite direction and a line was separating them. Clary expected the process to hurt because Maryse and Izzy winced when they did it, as if it was stinging, but no she didn't feel any to her relief, it was refreshing and warm in a positive way. In such way that she was craving for more runes to be drawn on her body. But right now, she needed to climb the shelf, so she followed Izzy's advise and climbed pretty easily, her arms and legs were moving naturally and without any difficulty, her breathing was steady, not like in PE class. She reached the hole, with a final push from her legs and she was in it, a tunnel made of cold stones, like the ones used to built the cathedral, _maybe we are inside of the walls…_ Clary thought. They were walking on all four but weirdly enough Clary had the impression the tunnel was perfectly made for their two bodies to crawl correctly.

"I know what you must be thinking... yeah the tunnel is magic, the work of a warlock, the tunnel get larger or smaller depending on who is going in." Izzy exclaimed happy to share the information. "Clary, we are coming at the end of the tunnel, don't be afraid about what I am going to say...but to get to our destination, we must jump into the void, it's one of the warlock's protection only Shadowhunters and people who have pure intentions can pass.

It's completely dark so you can't see anything but as long as you have faith in yourself as a Shadowhunter then you can make it." Izzy said trying to reassure the redhead who looked a little worried.

"Wait... what happens to the people who aren't Shadowhunters and the ones who don't have pure intentions?"Clary inquired immediately.

"The warlock enthralled the place in such way that if someone unwelcome jumps, a portal opens right below him during his fall and he gets teleported in a place of the world like the °Aokigahara forest, °The Danakil Desert, °llha da Queimada Grande, °the Darvaza, you know just the most terrible places of the world, no one could survive a day there. Not even a Shadowhunter, because the warlock modified this portal, when you are teleported your clothes and the objets you have, are teleported somewhere else. So you end up naked in one of the most dangerous places of the world..." Izzy explained. Clary got goosebumps just imagining herself in that terrible position. "Okay, I'll jump first, wait a little, count to 20 just to make sure I reach the ground before you, then jump." Izzy explained slowly to make sure Clary understood everything.

"What's below ?" Clary questioned immediately.

"What you need..." Izzy said while jumping into the void, her voice echoed a few seconds, Clary looked at her as she disappeared into the darkness. With Izzy gone, the silence became more and more important, Clary could literally hear her own breathing and the darkness was her only companion. She closed her eyes trying to focus on what to do, she started counting, taking her time to actually pronounce each and every number until she finally reached 20. _Okay, okay, okay I can do this, it's fine, I am a Shadowhunter and I don't have bad intentions, nothing bad is going to happen to me, come on…_ Clary reminded herself to get some courage. She inhaled and exhaled slowly, moving her hands a little to reach the edges of the tunnel and she could feel the void. The air was humid and cooler but the smell of old stones was dominating the small space. Using the edges of the tunnel to push herself forward, to get some momentum, she plunged into the void...

* * *

°The Aokigahara forest : Also known as the " **Sea of Trees" or "the perfect place to die," ,** it's a forest that lies at the base of Mount Fuji, less than 100 miles west of Tokyo. The exact number of suicides committed here in a year is unknown as the police discontinued publishing this data.

°The Danakil Desert : The Danakil Desert located in Ethiopia. This desert is one of the hottest and most lifeless in the world.

°lha da Queimada Grande : Also known as " **Snake Island",** is an island off the coast of Brazil in the Atlantic Ocean. The island was thought to have a population of about 430,000 snakes.

°The Darvaza : " **Door to Hell** " or '' **Gates of Hell** ", is a natural gas field in Derweze, Turkmenistan, that collapsed into an underground cavern, becoming a natural gas crater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	10. The Domus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will reveal more about their world. Thanks to lusifergirl45. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

Chapter 10 : The Domus

The redhead was still wearing the hospital gown they put her in after the ritual. Clary felt stupid for plunging head first. She was upside down and she had to find a way to change that or she would land head first and may not be able to back up.

The gown was slipping because of her position and her thighs were in direct contact with the cold air. Goosebumps had started taking over her body. Moving her arms upwards while bending her knees to make her body rotate, she pushed her pelvis hard ahead and her body finally moved. She was relieved for a moment, until she became aware of what was happening. Though her body was weightless, the humid icy wind was rushing into her ears and making her hair fly all over her face and the darkness was unbearable. Tears filled her eyes because of the cold wind.

Maybe this is what Lucifer felt when he was cast out of heaven, Clary thought.

The fall was still going and Clary had stopped screaming. A small, delicate, and gracious soprano voice appeared, and told her "The momentous element is not the fall but the landing."

Where was this voice coming from? Was it her imagination? Her dead mom watching over her from the other side? A side effect of the ritual ?

Right now the answer didn't matter, she had to focus. She didn't know what was below her so she had to be ready for the landing. She looked down to see a small light getting bigger as the fall continued. She knew the landing was close and so Clary bent her knees and arched her back. She closed her eyes and before she could open them again, her right foot was on the ground, her left knee was next to it and her hands were displayed on her thighs as if to make sure she was still there. Clary looked like a knight during a knighting ceremony. Izzy exhaled out of astonishment while looking at Clary with something unusual in her eyes, it was a mix of awe and surprise. Clary, with her eyes still closed,breathed unpolluted fresh air. The only times she breathed this kind of air was when she went camping with her mom, Luke and Simon. But soon another scent joined the previous one, Clary focused and recognized the smell of candle wax, old books, metal and something else that she couldn't put her hands on it. This scent was exotic but not unfamiliar. Clary knew it wasn't the first time she smelled it, maybe was it a flower?

Dust particles flew around Clary as she got up from her "knighting ceremony" position. They were in the center of this tremendous octogonal room that was even bigger than the library. Small black & white chandeliers and torches were placed everywhere and illuminated the humongous place. Clary swore that some of them were levitating in the air, she thought it might have been the work of a warlock.

Red and black wool tapestries were placed on the floor. Six white oak shelves were placed symmetrically in the room with new and old books. The white stone walls were covered by long red and white velvet drapes. To Clary's right, stood a 19th century victorian carved red walnut sofa, and to her right stood an imposing 19th century neoclassical french walnut display armoire painted in white. It was filled with weapons such as blades, swords, whips, bows, daggers, axes, arrows and even guns. Though it seemed like this armoire was always locked, the weapons appeared shiny and new. Maybe there was no need to use them in here. Every 10 meters, there was a man or a women wire mannequin, wearing black and white combat gear, exotic traditional clothes coming from a culture Clary didn't know, shining jewelry, dazzling mundane evening gowns, slim-fit tuxedo suits in velvet, modern ones, and ancient uncommon ones too.

They were marvelous. There was at least 30 wire mannequins in this room. The room they were in wasn't the only one, as there were four wooden doors placed at respective distances on the walls. Clary felt like she had been transported into a castle from another era.

Clary couldn't believe this and felt that she had to touch something, so she made her way towards the walls and touched one of the ancient white stones to make sure the place was real. The girl was amazed by the warmth that was coming out of it. She turned to Izzy, raising an eyebrow, asking a silent question. Izzy was expecting Clary's usual questions so she moved to be closer to her and started explaining.

"As I said before only a few Shadowhunters know about this place, you have to swear to me that you will not tell anyone about ANY of THIS." Clary nodded and gave Izzy her word that nothing said or seen here will leave this place. Clary was the first person Izzy revealed this place too, the Lightwood girl wasn't worried about the consequences she could face in front of her family if they learned what she did.

Revealing this sacred and ancient place to a stranger… Somehow, Izzy trusted her new friend and knew deep inside that Clary was innocent and would never betray her secret.

"Okay then, we're in the Domus. It's the main room and there are 4 more rooms. This is where the royals stay when they visit this Institute. There is a replica of this place in each Institutes around the world. " Izzy stopped and observed the redhead, her reaction was quite surprising because she wasn't shocked, she was amazed and intrigued. Her facial traits revealed that she needed to know more, Izzy smiled at her curiosity and continued.

"All the clothes you see on these wire mannequins and the weapons in the armory belong to the royalty." Izzy said while touching a red evening gown with golden reliefs. Awe could be seen in her eyes. She moved to one of the book shelves and said "And as you can see around you there are 6 shelves filled with books. The books are about the royal lineage, about the wars they fought, how the ancient queens and kings ruled, their abilities, their powers, and you can find the biography of each and every member of The Camphbilim and The De Lapsis dynasty, even some diaries. You can lay hands on books about stories, poems, songs inspired by them, they actually inspired many great mundane writers, you know…"

Clary moved to rejoin Izzy, she thought for a moment and then spoke to the Lightwood girl.

"Izzy this place is truly amazing. I can't believe we're still in the Institute. How many places are there in the Institute that I don't know about? Did the royals already visit this place? Did you see any of them? And why did you bring me here?"

"Okay girl slow down with the questions." Izzy said laughing "Well yes, there are some places you haven't seen yet but don't worry I'll show you all of that. Yes of course, they come at least five times a year, and sometimes they come for emergencies or festivities. I had the exceptional opportunity to meet some of them, but not all unfortunately. I can't wait for that day to come. And finally the reason why we are here is…" Izzy's voice trailed off. She bent her back a little and used her beautiful soft arms to reach something behind the books. She whooped and picked up a smaller book behind the other books. It had a beautiful cover, drawings of red poppies and white roses. "This is a collection of poems dedicated to Lucifer and Lilith. Can you repeat to me exactly what Chris called you on the phone?" Izzy asked the girl while flipping through the book.

"Wait, hum… I think it was something like primus aurum, right?" Clary told her, trying really hard to remember what Chris said.

"Yes…" Izzy stopped at one page and read the text, after a few seconds, Izzy pointed at a place on the page and shouted "Here, I knew it wasn't the first time I heard it. Look at this." Izzy moved to show the page to Clary. The redhead saw two versions of the poem, one in latin and one in English so she read the English one out loud.

"That, ere the snake's, her sweet tongue could deceive

And her enchanted hair was the first gold.

And still she sits, young while the earth is old,

And, subtly of herself contemplative.

The rose and poppy are her flowers; for where

Is he not found, O lilith, Whom shed scent

And soft-shed kisses and soft sleep shall snare?"

Clary looked at the latin translation and read "primus aurum" below "first gold". Clary looked at Izzy, but the redhead didn't know what to do with that information.

"Clary, there are only four books like this one, in the world, if Chris called you primus aurum, it means he read this poem, that he had access to one of these books. So he must have an important position or friends that are highly placed." Izzy said.

"Okay but why did he call me that ?" Clary wondered.

"This poem is about Lilith, she actually had golden hair, not blond hair, but really golden hair. It's related to the angels' grace, you know the angels Lucifer sacrificed to make her. Weirdly, her children never had hair like hers, but they had blond or red hair. So Chris, called you like that because of the color of your hair. It's actually pretty damn cute, he did his homeworks!" Izzy laughed off. Clary looked at her annoyed, then remembered where she was.

"Izzy can we look around this place?" Clary asked with her best begging puppy eyes. Izzy didn't even think about the question before accepting and she took Clary's hand, leading her to one of the four doors. She opened the door slowly, to make the suspense last, though she could feel Clary's impatience rising. The door was finally wide open and darkness was reigning. Izzy took a step forward and two torches on each side lit up, then two others, then four, then all the rest. They were at the beginning of a long corridor, torches on each wall, and impressive paintings between them. On the right wall, there were paintings of men's portraits, and on the left wall paintings of women's portraits.

They were all nicely dressed and they posed with grace, elegance, pride, you name it. They were the royals, each man and woman facing each other as if they were looking at the other with something undescriptible in their eyes. Attraction, maybe? Or love? They were all couples, Clary guessed easily.

They started walking side by side, admiring each and every painting. The people in them were unrealistically attractive and beautiful and were even better looking than mundane models. They had angelic facial traits like Lucifer, and demonic tempting bodies like Lilith. You could still see some human in them though, for it was Jonathan Shadowhunter's genetic heritage. Clary and Izzy were now in the middle of the corridor, betwixt two paintings facing each other. They were twice the size of the other paintings, their golden frames inlaid with jewels unlike the others. They must be more important. The quality of the oil painting was better, it even smelled good, something exotic, like a flower but Clary couldn't recognize the scent.

The painting on the right represented a tall, dark haired men with sharp facial features. His body was muscular like Greek athletes and his skin was tanned. He appeared to be charming and charismatic, and he had flamboyant massive immaculate wings on his back.

It was him.

"Lucifer." Clary pronounced, amazed. She immediately knew who was on the painting facing Lucifer's and she turned around to observe the beautiful,attractive woman. With her golden hair and curvaceous body, she was the very definition of beauty. The muse of numerous authors. Her skin was pale unlike Lucifer, albeit she was Lucifer's equal, his authentic, one and only soulmate.

"They were truly beautiful, their beauty was out of this world, right?" Izzy exclaimed,caressing Lucifer's painting.

"Yeah I can see that…unbelievable!" Clary answered, feeling very small between the paintings of these two intense immortal entities. She felt like she would suffocate if she stayed here longer, so her legs started moving without permission and she was already at the end of the corridor facing the last few paintings by the time she noticed. Clary immediately recognized the smell of a fresh oil painting and it triggered a memory of the times when she would come home to this smell. A small pain in her chest made her eyes water a little bit and she wiped the coming tears before Izzy could see them. Clary searched for the cause of this smell and found it was coming from the last painting on the right wall. It was unfinished, only the bottom part of the canvas was painted. Clary studied the canvas and found a set of man's clothes to be painted, though the face was nowhere to be seen.

"Izzy, come, check this out!" Clary called to the Lightwood girl. Izzy stood next to her in front of the unfinished canvas.

"Wait, this painting's not even dry..." Izzy said while thinking, "Oh lux ferre! Clary it means the painter was just here. We can't stay here very long, what if he comes back? If he sees us, we'll get in trouble." Izzy told Clary. Clary was astound by this painting and she wanted to know more, so she turned around to see his presumed lover or his wife, but nothing but an empty frame stood there. Clary's curiosity only increased after that.

"Okay fine we'll go, but first tell me who's the man on the unfinished painting? And where's his lover, why's the frame empty ?" The redhead asked.

"The man on the painting is the actual heir, the prince. I haven't had the chance to meet him yet, but I am sure he's handsome as hell. The reason why there is no woman in front of his painting is because, he doesn't have a sister. He doesn't have a suited equal to marry. Because you know, the royal inbreed not to lose their powers and abilities that make them who they are. So it's obviously an awful dilemma…" Izzy exclaimed with sadness and pity in her voice. She was touched by what she was saying. "As you may know or not, every royal families, mundane or not, must make children to have successeurs, or heirs if you prefer, to keep the royal blood alive and make sure the same family stays on the throne and rules forever.

Unfortunately the prince doesn't have a legitimate woman to marry because like I said before he's an only child. Some rumors are going around that he'll have to choose a, highly born Shadowhunter woman to marry. Can you imagine? How amazing it could be if he chose me, somehow?" Izzy said while looking in the horizon with sparkling eyes.

"I know it's not my business and all but I find it weird that they have to marry members of their own family. I mean my world was turned upside down a few days ago and I only know a little about your world and your culture but still…" Clary said to Izzy, which took the dark haired girl out of her daydreaming of the prince. "To me incest was something forbidden in every cultures… but I guess I was wrong." Clary murmured.

"It might be forbidden in the mundane cultures, but not in ours. Think about it Clary, who were the first individuals to commit incest? And who ordered it?" Izzy asked these rhetorical questions to make Clary think. "Lucifer's first children committed incest and Lucifer was the one to command it. And who's Lucifer to us, Clary?" Izzy continued with her rhetorical questions. "He's the reason why we are here, he started absolutely everything. Jonathan Shadowhunter helped of course to create Shadowhunters, but Lucifer was the one to send the Angel Raziel to earth. And it is Lucifer's lineage who ruled and showed us the way during hundreds of centuries. Lucifer is the one we pray too, he's the all mighty, he's our-" Izzy was cut by the redhead who finished her sentence for her.

"God ! He's your god" Clary exclaimed understanding everything a little better.

"Come on, we should go before the painter comes back" Izzy said while walking in the Domus' direction.

Izzy explained to the redhead that leaving this place was only possible through a portal, they had to lower the black lever which was on the right wall. Izzy went in that direction and stopped short in front of a wired mannequin. It was wearing a beautiful, amber camisole, the edges of the neckline were in lace. Izzy took it off from the wire mannequin and the piece of clothing was fluid in her hands like water, but it had golden reflections.

"Remember you told me I'd choose your outfit for tonight, well this will be perfect." Izzy said while handing her the camisole.

"Are you insane?! Didn't you tell me the clothes on the wire mannequins belong to the royalty? I can't wear it, it's forbidden!" Clary asked worried.

"Don't worry about anything, I'll bring it back after your date and no one will ever know." Izzy said and blinked at her. The redhead agreed, though she was still a little concerned but the beauty of the camisole was too great to refuse the offer. The two girls went in the right part of the Domus, than lowered the lever, a portal appeared out of nowhere and they jumped together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks a lot for reading.


	11. The date Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta lusifergirl45. Enjoy the chapter.

The two girls landed in Clary's room. The redhead was holding her friend's hand, which she must have grabbed when they jumped in the portal. She didn't like to travel through the portal as it made her feel dizzy and bloated.

"Lux ferre, I totally know what you're going to wear with that top, give me a sec." Izzy said while heading to the door. She came back a few moments later with three boxes in her hands, each of different sizes.

"Here I received my order this morning. They are the opaque tribute tights, perfect for your legs!" Izzy handed her the first box. Clary took the box and observed the odd logo on the center of it. It was the head of a woman with snakes as hair, Medusa she remembered. Clary remembered seeing this symbol before, it was the logo on the jewelry box Luke offered to her mother. Then she remembered what brand it was.

"Izzy are you insane? You are landing me Versace leggings? What the hell? These things costs hundreds of dollars, right?" Clary said while putting the box down with medical-grade precision onto the bed.

"Don't be silly, it's just clothes. I would lend you a 5 dollar pair of leggings like I could lend you a 500 dollar pair of leggings. Come on girl, it's not even that big of a deal. You're my friend, it's fine. Take it." the dark haired girl said, and picked the legging out of the box to put it back on the bed.

Clary was amazed to see how a girl she knew for only a few days, was able to trust her like that. She felt bad for not being as open as her new friend but she was raised that way, her mom taught her not to trust anyone new. She had to rely on herself for everything. Losing her mom had other consequences she didn't expect, like finding new ways to socialize, interact with people, and even maybe start to trust them.

"Okay Izzy thank you so much. I'll gladly wear it tonight. What else do you have in your boxes?" Clary asked curiously.

The brunette opened the second boxe, there, layed a beautiful pair of strap black chunky platform wedge heels. "I chose wedge heels because I didn't know if you could run with stilettos." Clary laughed at this remark, remembering the evenings she spent with her mom in the basement, they would often do silly challenges like who could run the longer with heels on the treadmill.

"Actually yes I can run with any kind of heels, so don't worry, that will do." Clary told her while taking the shoe box.

"And finally, here we have…" Izzy trailed off as she opened the last thin box. Clary read Pandora in argent letters, she obviously guessed what it was, jewelry. "...the glamor cascade earrings." The kind of earrings her mom would wear once or twice a year to very special occasions. Clary wanted to refuse all of this, it was too much, she wasn't used to all these fancy things. She's just going on a date, it wasn't her wedding. _No, I have to stop thinking like this. I can wear what I want, it's not going to change who I am, and what's wrong with being a little dressed up?_ the redhead convinced herself. Clary accepted the three boxes from Izzy, whom she thanked her again. Izzy excused herself, she knew the redhead wanted to change, and was well aware that Clary wasn't a hundred percent comfortable with her body.

"Call me once your done, I want to see the final result." the Lightwood said winking at her as she closed the door behind her.

Clary was finally alone. She needed some time to recap everything that happened to her. It was something she did when she had a lot going on.

"Okay, my name is Clary, I lost my mother, I just learned I'm Shadowhunter. My powers were blocked by my mother since I was a child. I did a ritual with the most powerful warlocks, lost conscience and was unconscious for three days. I am now going on a date with a guy who's way out of my league, who I talked to for a few minutes only." Clary sighed heavily as if she wanted to eject the sadness, the anger and the stress out of her body through the carbon dioxide.

 _It's going to be okay, everything is going to be fine, I have to enjoy this date, I need it, I deserve it,_ Clary thought. She gladly took her hospital gown off and threw it in the trash bin hoping to never be in the situation where she'd have to wear one again. A wave of fresh air hit her and woke up some goosebumps, finally realising that she was stark naked she ran to her bed took her outfit and went in her wardrobe direction. The girl opened the drawer where she put her bras and panties and chose a new pair. Black lacy underwears with floral designs. She took the camisole, lifted her arms, let the piece of clothing caress her skin as it went down but something was wrong it didn't fit in the chest part. Clary touched that part and noticed that it was thicker, like a bra sewed inside of the camisole. So she took off the camisole, unclasped her bra, and put it back in the drawer then tried to put the camisole again, braless and it was perfect. This camisole held her boobs in place, she could run a mile without hurting herself. _Smart royalty_ Clary though.

She put on the opaque Versace leggings, the glamor pandora earrings and finally her heels. She wasn't totally ready though, what about her hair? She decided to do something simple. Clary swiftly made a thin braid on each side of her face, took them and joined them at the back of her head. She clipped everything to secure it. Her hands found her perfume in her wardrobe, an Agatha Paris perfume, this one was called "Balade aux Tuileries", a gift from Luke, after winning an art competition. She didn't want to wear makeup so she headed to the door to find Izzy.

"Whoa, Clary you look magnificent!" Her friend exclaimed excited, "and look at your hair! It is so pretty like this!"

Clary blushed at all these compliments, she never considered herself as someone pretty, all she saw was her numerous freckles, her indomptable curly hair, and her thin pale body with no curves. When would she get her mother's curves!?

The redhead looked at her left wrist. Damn it! Her watch wasn't there, they must have taken it when she was resting in the infirmary. She wrote a mental note to go get it tomorrow. She unlocked her phone and saw the time, 6:55 pm.

"Izzy can you please take me to the tapestries room?" Clary asked already walking down the corridor.

"How do you know about that place? You know what it doesn't matter, follow me. Clary you went in the wrong direction." Izzy said as she pointed at the other side of the corridor, "Come on, you don't want to be late now, do you?"

Clary turned back and went in the right direction following Izzy's quick steps.

The girls stood near the tapestry room when Clary stopped Izzy, "I'll take it from here, it's just I don't want to scare him by presenting him a friend before we even go on a date… Please tell me you understand?" Clary asked, she actually was a little afraid of her friend's beauty, what if Chris found Izzy attractive? What if he asked HER on a date?

"Yeah of course sweetie I don't mind at all. I don't know at what time you'll get back but please wake me up and tell me absolutely everything." the Lightwood girl asked impatiently. But then something changed in her look and she was suddenly worried.

"Clary promise me you'll loosen up and try to have fun, I know it's going to be hard but try not to think about your mom. I know it's only been a few days but you went through so much, you deserve to be happy and relaxed… even for a few hours." Izzy asked and seemed scared to hear her friend's response.

"I promise that I'll try Izzy and thank you for everything!" Clary held her hands in hers and finally headed to the tapestry room.

The room hadn't changed a bit, the strong scent of dust, candle wax and wood reminded her of the last time she was here, a smile creeped on her lips.

"Here you are, beautiful!" Chris exclaimed looking at her, he stood up from the wooden bench he was sitting on. But he wasn't alone, another man copied his movements and stood up at the same time. Clary recognized him, it was one of the warlocks from the ritual.

"Clary I present to you a friend of mine, Lulach Dell." Chris said while showing her his friend. Clary was about to tell him that she already met him but Lulach nodded no with his head.

"Nice to meet you dear." Lulach said, took her hand, bent over, and brought her hand to his lips. Clary blushed, why did he act like he didn't know her? Clary decided to follow his lead.

"Well same with you" She responded with a heart warming smile.

"Clary the reason why he's here is because he's a warlock and we need a portal to go to our date." Chris said smiling cockily, proud to pronounce the word date.

Lulach didn't waste a second, he moved his hands in circular motions with elegance, a vibration hit the room and here it was, a circular portal at the end of the warlock's hands.

Chris took Clary's hand and the girl shivered at his touch. She followed him, ready for this new experience, they both jumped in the portal.

Clary's heels collided with some hard concrete road, her hand was squeezing Chris'. She stood up straight and noticed two things. One, they were on a road and two, they weren't alone. Hundreds or maybe thousands of people dressed half naked, with glitter and paint on them, were parading, dancing, singing, and drinking. They all had strings of colorful beads. The smell of alcohol was mixed with sweat and the road was illuminated by hundreds of lanterns and street lights but in reality it was very was dark and the music was coming from everywhere. Clary was surprised to recognize the music, it was "Stay Alive" by Hidden Citizens.

"Where did we land ?" Clary shouted at Chris so he could hear her through all the noises.

"We are in New Orleans and it's midnight here, love!" Chris shouted back. Clary blushed hearing him calling her "love". He then took her hand and led her through the crowd. Strangers were touching her body has she followed Chris; it wasn't inappropriate, they were just having fun and Clary was impressed by the number of young people here. _So this must be what Coachella feels like_ , Clary thought. She looked everywhere, trying to catch every small details to draw it later. She observed Chris from behind. He was wearing a grey Tommy Hilfiger diamond weave slim fit trousers and a nude Ralph Lauren bi-swing windbreaker. He looked like one the rich snobbish boys form her high school, but he wasn't. Was he? _Hope he's not one of them._ Clary had some bad experiences with this kind of boys, Simon and her called them the "Elite" in High School. A guy named Matthew played her well. He acted like he was interested in her, like he loved her, and she believed him. He knew what to say to get girls, it happened for months which is why she believed him. How could someone put so much time and energy to just humiliate someone else?

One day, he asked her to wait for him in the physics empty classroom, she did and he locked her in. Matthew and his group of friends mocked her and took videos of her through the door porthole. She waited there for hours until her mother and Simon came with the high school director to open the door. She never saw Matthew again after that, and she never bothered to ask where he was.

A loud detonation got her out of her thoughts and as she looked upwards, Clary saw amazing colorful fireworks in the dark sky. A small "woah" escaped her lips. Clary listened to the music in the background thoughtfully.

**But i'm gonna stay alive,**

**but i'm gonna stay alive.**

**Yeah, i'm gonna stay alive**

**(Yeah, i'm gonna stay alive)**

**(stay alive)**

She was still walking behind Chris when he suddenly turned around and looked her head to toe with a little smile on his face.

"You are so beautiful it's insane. Dance with me Clary." he said with sparkles in his eyes. In this kind of situation most of girls would be afraid because of their dance moves, but Clary had some amazing moves. This was part of the silly challenges she did with her mother, like who could learn a dance choreography the faster, so Clary was able to dance to any kind of songs. They were in the center of a small group of young people dancing, Clary listened to the beats of the song to dance accordingly.

**Closer than a friend, I can be your enemy  
Closer than a friend for you to make a remedy  
Closer than a friend, I can be your enemy  
Closer than a friend for you to make a remedy  
(Yeah, I'm gonna stay alive)**

Clary moved her hips and her head synchronously. She started moving her arms in order and in positions she was the only one to know about. Her dance moves were unexpected, original and fierce. She turned around so that her back would face Chris but kept dancing. She was in a trance. He put his warm hands on her hips and followed her rhythm. It didn't worry Clary how close they were dancing, it just felt good so she kept doing it. Clary's bottom was touching Chris' crotch, she noticed. Some drops of sweat appeared on her neck, and his veins seemed more noticeable as if his blood was rushing in his entire body. Clary put her hands in her hair to undo her hairstyle and she was able to put her fingers between her hair locks sensually. It always had this great little effect when dancing.

She though a few seconds and came to the conclusion that she'll try to seduce him a little because why not, he seemed nice and even though she never had a boyfriend, he could be a great one. New music started, Paint In Black by Ciara. As the singer's humming filled the street, Clary layed her back a little on Chris, lifted her head and turned her head to her left to get a better look at him. She met his gaze, his eyes seemed hypnotized. He nervously laughed as for once she intimidated him, she seemed so confident and beautiful. She wasn't as timid as she seemed, a fire was burning inside of her and she couldn't keep it as a secret anymore it was too obvious, and Chris liked it, no he loved it, it just pushed him further into seducing her to have her as a girlfriend.

They kept dancing for at least thirty minutes without stopping only the angels know how they weren't out of breath. Sweat was dripping off their bodies, but desire was dripping out of their eyes. Clary had never felt this way before for anyone, but dancing that close to a man must have awoken some unfamiliar yet pleasing feelings. She wished he kissed her, she didn't have the guts to do it. She already did a lot, she thought. She danced sensually against him during the first date and that's quite the achievement for her, mainly because it was her first date.

"Clary." he took her out of her thoughts. "Come on, let's go eat." Taking his hands away from her hips, she took a deep effect of his warm hands suddenly missing from her body made it feel as if she had stopped breathing.

Chris had guided her far from the party but she could still hear the song a little if she focused. Clary observed the architecture of the buildings around her-it was all about the French colonization legacy. Chris was texting someone and that person appeared in front of them. **Lulach Dell**.


	12. The date Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lusifergirl45 for her support.

"He's here for our next meeting destination." Chris said smiling. Within seconds, Lulach made a portal appear in front of them. They both unconsciously reached for the other's hand. Though jumped in the portal together, Clary still hated traveling through the portals as it made her feel dizzy.

Wherever they were it was a little far from Louisiana because the sun was just setting. The redhead felt some fresh wind touching her skin, the noise of waves hitting the shore surprised her happily, and she became aware of her heels sinking into the sand. A little farther from where they stood, a crowd of people eating and drinking were gathered inside and around a bar restaurant. Even from far away she could sense the great atmosphere.

"Before you ask love, we are in Honolulu in Hawaii and it's around 8 in the evening here."

"I've never travelled that much. You are setting the bar very high with this first date."

"Well I always say when you do something, just do it as if your life depends on it." Chris spoke with a cocky smile. "When I was planning this date, I remembered what you told me in the tapestry room. Your powers were blocked and you only recently learned about your Shadowhunter heritage. So I thought it would be good to eat something mundane."

"Ohh that's very nice of you Chris, thank you. Hum... I am actually pretty hungry…" "Lux ferre forgive me, come on follow me, let's go eat something!"

Clary was so relaxed she decided to take his arm. She realized how cute they were together as a couple even tho he was way more attractive than she was. When they reached the crowded restaurant, numerous pleasant smells of seafood, cooked fish and exotic fruits dominated the air, in capital golden letters "DUKE'S" could be read on the wooden arc that welcomed clients. It was the entry of the restaurant, Clary realized.

They went in the direction of a group of people gathered outside a wooden hut, there were a lot of people wearing summer clothes, all laughing together as if they were all best friends. Clary really liked the atmosphere of it all

"I've already eaten here a few times, the food is great. Trust me." After saying this, Chris asked Clary to wait a few seconds at the entry while he talked to one of the waitresses who called the owner. They seemed to know each other, Clary observed them and wished she could read their lips but she couldn't. It seemed like the owner was impressed by Chris and respected him like how a citizen would respect and admire a soldier in the airport. Clary noted in the back of her head that she needed to know more about who Chris was and what he did. They both joined Clary, then the owner smiled at her.

"You are truly beautiful." he said.

"Thanks but I must return the compliment, you are very handsome" Clary said while looking at the green eyes of the young muscular owner who had perfect matte skin.

"Well, well aren't you a sweetheart?" the owner replied, then turned to Chris and said "I hope she's the one". Chris made a weird face like the owner said something he wasn't supposed too. "Alright, you must be hungry let me lead you to your table." The owner said to change the subject. Clary found that little snippet of conversation very odd, what did he mean by the one? Perhaps, she wasn't the first girl Chris took to this restaurant, the thought of it made her stomach twist, she only met him a few days ago, but she was jealous of girls she didn't know. Once the two were seated at their table, the owner left and a waitress came. She had the same silhouette as Izzy; a very curvaceous body, blond hair, blue eyes, and perfect teeth.

"Hello, my name is Kahoni and I will be your server for the night." she said,smiling before giving them the menus. But once she noticed Chris, her smile changed. It wasn't just friendly and welcoming but something else appeared in her eyes. She shifted her body a little so she could show off her curves, she was trying to seduce him. Chris was actually focused on the menu, so he didn't even notice what was happening, but Clary did and she was a little pissed. It was obvious they were on a date, how could she even think about it? It was so disrespectful, she couldn't believe it but once she looked at Chris she understood a little. His beauty was out of this world, what could she do? People must hit on him all the time, what matters is that he asked Clary on a date and not another girl. Her. So it meant something right? Clary tried to reassure herself. "Kahoni actually means 'kiss' in Hawaiian." she said to Chris while touching her hair.

"Well it's a beautiful name." Chris answered smiling back friendly, "I'll have the coconut ginger braised seafood, what about you, my love?" Clary rejoiced hearing her new nickname, "My Love", leave his lips and the waitress understood the message. Chris made it clear that Clary was his date. She then took a quick look at the menu and said "I'll have the sautéed mac nut and herb crusted, thank you". The waitress wrote the order on her notepad.

"Anything else ?"

"Oh and please we'll have your oldest bottle of dom perignon, thank you." Chris added. The waitress wrote it, then took the menus and disappeared into the crowd of clients and workers. After that last order, Clary realized he just ordered a bottle of wine or champagne, she didn't exactly know but she was sure that it had alcohol in it. She was still a minor, and never had alcohol before. She wondered if she had to tell that to Chris or not.

After seconds of reflection she decided to tell him. She liked him and wanted to have a good relationship with him so lying wasn't part of her plan.

Chris simply said : "Well there's a first time for everything, dear." Clary blushed, so she decided to look elsewhere. Everyone here was wearing summer colorful clothes, after a few seconds of observation Clary realized she was the only teenager here as everyone else was an adult. Then it hit her she didn't even know how old Chris was. She took a glimpse at his body, his face, she thought he must older than she was but how old she didn't know.

"Chris, I never asked you, how old you are actually?"

"That's true we don't know a lot about each other, let's change that. I am 18 right now,I turned last month. What about you?"

Clary looked at her watch, today was the first of December what she thought was right. "In a week I believe i'll be 16 yo, the 8th December."

"Oh are you going to celebrate your birthday?"

"Hum usually what I do is spend the day with Simon. He always has something planned for me, like last year he brought me to the New York Comic Con. We had so much fun that day. And the night I celebrate it with my family, we usually eat dinner outside in a way too luxurious restaurant, I always say it's not necessary but my mom insists all the time like it's tradition or something. Then back home we cut a cake and they give me gifts, I always feel bad to receive things and not give back so I buy them gifts too and we exchange gifts like for Christmas. Then we…"

Clary stopped. She didn't know if what she was about to say would make her weird or something. She looked at Chris to see him waiting attentively. He needed to know her next words, so she gave in. "Then that day and only that day I sleep with my parents, my mom and my step dad, and again my mother insist every year, for my mom it's a cute peaceful tradition that remind us we are united as a family", Clary now stared at Chris, to see his reaction maybe he would be shocked, disgusted or creeped by that. But no he wasn't, he simply looked normal, it was obvious for Clary to understand that he didn't see any problems with what she said. She was so relieved because when she told Simon he reacted in a very different way and was a little concerned. "Okay then, now you tell me how you celebrate you birthday?"

"Well it's not very extraordinary, my father throws a party, family and friends come to celebrate, dance, eat. The night there's other forms of festivities you don't want to know about, it's not interesting." Clary was about to insist but was cut off by Chris asking her "You talked about someone called Simon, who is that?'

"He is just the best kind of friend you could ever ask for, I met him when I was very young and since then we became inseparable, I could take a bullet for him. He is the best. I didn't text him after the accident, he must be crazy worried." Clary felt guilty for not telling him about what happened in her life lately, he must be worried because of her actions. It just made her feel bad about herself. What kind of friend was she ? But with all the things that happened she hardly had the time to think about any of that. "I'll text him tonight." She added.

"Well that's pretty amazing what you have with him, I don't think I would be able to take a bullet for anyone or maybe I haven't met that person yet."

Clary furrowed her eyebrows "What about you father, won't you take a bullet for him?"

"I have a complicated relationship with my father. Sometimes everything is great then other times it can be very hard. As I said, it's complicated." Chris seemed sad but acted like he was ok. It made Clary's heart melt.

"Chris, I wanted to ask you why were you surprised that I didn't know your name? As if I was supposed to know it even know we never met."

"It's just that usually most of the Shadowhunters know me.. because of my job."

"Ohh I wanted to ask you what do you do exactly?" Clary immediately asked.

"What I do is hum… quite boring. I visit some institutes, then observe everything and make a report. I observe things like the education given to the Shadowhunters, the way the family in charge of the institutes organizes it, the monthly given food menu, the budget going into the clothes, weapons and the means of transport for the nephilims… I attend to meetings to find better ways to deal with the institute's managing."

"That's quite a lot for an 18 years old, don't you think ?"

"Well, I know at this age mundane go to class and sometimes get a part time job. But for nephilims it's pretty different, we are trained at a very young age and for us working hard is just… normal I guess."

"It must be hard, I don't know if I would have liked having that kind of childhood. God sorry I make it sound like you had an awful childhood, but I don't know if you had one…oh crap I am nervous that explains why I am saying all of this." Clary blushed uncontrollably from shame. They were so focused on each other they didn't notice the waitress that came back to give them their orders. Sweet-smelling odors appeared, Clary decided to guess where they came from to hide from her embarrassment because her last comment. She immediately noticed the smell of coconut and shrimp then something else was mixed to it, _rice yes it was rice,_ the girl congratulated herself internally. Then decided to stop and to focus on what was actually happening, the date!

"Don't worry dear I'll confess to you the entirety of my childhood when time comes." Chris blinked at her with that sentence. Another reason for her to blush, she couldn't understand how she could be so confident in New Orleans, whereas now she was so nervous. Her stomach made some noise to remind her how hungry she was, she couldn't wait another minute. She devoured her plate completely forgetting she was on a date. When she realized what she had done it was to late. A small giggle escaped Chris' perfect lips, he looked at Clary's mouth, then reached for a small sauce stain near her bottom lip, erased it with his thumb and licked it clean with his tongue.

"Hum… let me guess, butter and lemon sauce right ? Absolutely delicious." Clary watched him in disbelief, then started laughing at the whole situation.

"I am sorry as I said before I was pretty hungry"

"Clary don't you ever apologize to me for being yourself, please. That's what I like about you. You are not acting or lying to please me unlike many peop-..." Chris cut himself off abruptly as if he had said too much. Clary noticed that and it hadn't been the first time he did that. She wrote a mental note in her head to discover why he did that, what was he hiding? Clary finished her plate slowly while Chris finished his own, using his knife and fork with grace and precision. As always Clary felt insecure next to these nephilims who did everything so perfectly. After about fifteen minutes, when they were totally done eating, Chris took the dom perignon which was buried in a pool of ice cubes within a silver bucket to keep it fresh. They were in Hawaii after all.

Clary realized they were many people dining around them. If the bottle was champaign, opening it will make it pop and everyone would be interrupted and would look at them. Clary wasn't the socially-awkward kind, but more than 50 people looking at her at the same time while she is dining with a guy who looks like a model would make her feel a little uncomfortable. She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen, but no sound could be heard, she opened her eyes to see Chris pouring the champagne into their flutes, she realised now that he had the professional's technique to open a bottle gently. She was simply more impressed by him, how the hell could he be so good at everything he does? Damn nephilims. Then Clary remembered about the surname he gave her on the phone. "Chris, why did you call me primus aurum, last time on the phone?" Clary couldn't say she knew where that surname was coming from because she promised to Izzy not to tell she was in the Domus. Chris coughed hearing that question as if he was surprised.

"Lux ferre, you have a great memory for someone who doesn't speak Latin, Primus Aurum means the first gold, Lilith's hair, a simple reference to your beautiful shiny ginger hair, dear." And with that the girl's face turned crimson. "Clary please take your flute and enjoy this liquid perfection".

She wasn't sure how she'd react to alcohol, she guessed there wasn't a lot in Champaign but still this was a new thing, so she was scared. _Okay just do it, drink it's not a big deal._ She took her first sip, she didn't quite expect this, it was very sweet and a little bubbly, it had a pleasing mouthfeel because of the aromas of anise and ginger gradually mixed with fleshier fruits, pear and mango. She immediately took another sip then another one and before she realizes it, her flute was empty but she craved for more and Chris knew it because it was exactly what he felt the first time he drank this ethereal beverage, he obliged and poured some more in her flute.

"Chris. This !" she said holding her flute, "Might be what the angels drink" she said laughing, "it's literally the best liquor I've ever tasted in my entire life."

"I am glad you relish it this much. You know what let's go outside to see the sunset." he stood up, "Oh, and take your flute with you." Clary did as said, then followed Chris to the way out, but was stopped by the waitress Kahoni. **"Sir, I am afraid you can't leave right now."**


	13. The date Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lusifergirl45 for helping as always.

"Sir, I am afraid you can't leave right now."

Clary got suspicious and was looking for ways out, in case something was about to happen. It's a reflex she learned from Luke, as a cop they were is these kind of dangerous situations. When they went out, like a criminal Luke arrested, looking for revenge. Tried to attack Jocelyn once when they were buying tickets for "The Phantom of the Opera" at Broadway. Luke had to fight him while Clary and Jocelyn ran in the opposite direction.

Right now Clary was on edge, why would they be stopped from leaving?

"Oh silly me, I forgot to pay the bill, it happens to me all the time." Chris said laughing, Kahoni showed them the way to the reception. She calculated the total with the computer connected to the cash register as Chris took out his wallet, and Clary managed to have a view of the computer by looking at the reflection of a window near the get an idea of how much it all cost to maybe pay everything on the next date if there was one.

-COCONUT GINGER BRAISED SEAFOOD 27 $

-SAUTÉED MAC NUT AND HERB CRUSTED 32 $

-DOM PÉRIGNON 250 $

TOTAL = 309 $

Seeing the price of the bottle, the girl got closer to the window. To make sure it was real. _What the hell? The bottle is so expensive!_

"Clary could you wait for me near the entrance of the restaurant please?" Chris asked.

"Hum... yeah of course" Clary answered. Why did he wanted her to stay away for the payment ? He obviously didn't want her to know how much it all cost. He was either courteous or lying. After what she discovered about her mother, she didn't want to be surprised again like that. Chris sometimes seems like he is hiding a part of the truth when he talks to her. So Clary walked through the crowded restaurant. She stood in the entrance, looked at a window nearby to see Chris' reflection in order to better understand his demand. Through the window, Kahoni was asking something to Chris, he answered before putting his hand in his pocket to reach for something. She must have asked him how he wanted to pay, cash or credit card. Chris took out a golden looking card out of his wallet. It shined fiercely, it was made of metal. _How could a credit card be made out of metal? Did that even exist?_. Once Chris finished paying he joined her.

"Let's sit on the sand, to enjoy the sunset." he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. That was a first. Warmth spread in her chest, and her heart beat quicker. They were walking side by side. Clary's heels sinking in the sand while fresh ocean air hugged her body. The background noise was made of ocean waves hitting the sand, fading away only to come back. The sky was a palette of light blue, purple, orange, yellow and pale pink. The air was pure and refreshing. Chris stopped, unzipped his windbreaker and took it off. Under that he was wearing a grey Ralph Lauren shirt that was tight-fitting with long slim polo fit complemented his torso. His muscled arms, torso, and... _What he even has 8 pack abs, unbelievable!_ The man in question placed his windbreaker on the sand and sat next to it on the sand. He tapped on his windbreaker twice to make her to sit on it. Heat enveloped her face, at his gesture.

She turned around to get a last look at the restaurant. It was the first time she came here and might be the last one. An unfamiliar figure stood out of the crowd, looking in their direction. Too far away to actually see what his face looks like. The only thing she was certain about was the color of his hair. Blond. It sent chills down her spine. Was someone spying on them ? _No, it's impossible. I've to stop being so paranoid_ , she thought.

She sat quickly. Clary admired the sky, how beautiful it was. The sun setting came with many warm colours. The girl filled her lungs with fresh air. Placed her hand on the sand, grabbed a handful of it, opened it and let the sand escape slowly. A reminder of her old life, slipping away from her without being able to stop any of it. She was powerless.

The sun was setting, the air was cooler. She was only wearing a camisole. She shivered and used her hands to rub her arms repeatedly. Chris turned his head in her direction. Took something out of his pocket. It was a long cylindrical metal stick. The same object Izzy and her mom used to make runes. But his was different from theirs. Five unique symbols were aligned on it, a metal feather topped the objet.

"Do you want to activate your warmth rune?" After asking the question he shook his head no. "Wait no forget what I said, Shadowhunters have to go through some kind of lessons to get their runes. I don't want you to get in troubles so we have to do something with the means available."

He turned his back to Clary, lifted his shirt, used the instrument to draw a symbol on his body. Once, done he placed it back in his pocket. Set his right arm around her, rubbed her arm. His body discharged warm air. He must have activated the warmth rune he talked about. The heat radiating from him filled her entire touch of cold air was a distant memory. Clary relaxed and enjoyed the warmth, moving closer to him. Resting her head on a part of his torso. It was a bold move for the girl but she wasn't thinking straight. She was simply enjoying the moment and his warm body.

"Better?"

"Way better" She whispered wholly relaxed. "I wish I had my sketchbook and pencils, the view is magnificent"

"You draw? Well that is quite impressive. One day perhaps I'll get the chance to see some of your drawings?"

"Yes and hum... I am not used to showing my drawings to people aside from my mom, Luke and Simon. But I'm sure one day maybe I'll show you."

Chris simply smiled.

All the stress Clary had after leaving New Orléans was long gone. If she had the power to stop time, she would. To enjoy this moment forever. It was comfortable; the view of the sunset, the fine sand below them, the noises of the waves. Chris' proximity and warmth was a bonus. If this was a dream Clary would never wake up.

"Clary, can I ask you something?"

"Hum… yes I guess"

"During the little moment we spent together in the tapestries room. You told me your powers being blocked and some warlocks were supposed to take of the spell. How did that go?" Before Clary could answer Chris blurted out "It's just literally the first time I ever heard of something like this. I didn't even know it was possible to do such a thing! Why were your powers even blocked in the first place?" he paused. "I am sorry I am being a little intrusive you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

At that specific moment Clary was so relaxed in his arms. The place they were in was so marvelous. She could tell him anything. She trusted him. Even know her education taught her not too. But she was resting her head on him. A sign of that trust given too quickly according to her inner principles. But she couldn't fight it.

"The ritual was horrible, no words could describe the amount of pain I have been through during that process. After that I slept for two days straight. I think I was in a coma or something. My powers were blocked because…" Then Clary recalled the conversation she had with Luke in the common hall, what he said. "My powers were blocked to protect me. Don't even ask me why because I couldn't tell you, I don't know the answer."

Chris held her closer to him, she unconsciously needed it.

"Do you want some?" Chris asked showing the bottle. Recalling the price, she opened her mouth to ask why he bought such an expensive bottle. But stopped herself otherwise he would understand she managed to see the price. Even though he asked her to wait at the entrance. Moreover she loved the taste of that champagne so she simply answered "sure" while handing her flute. Only a few seconds past between the moment the liquid touched her lips and the moment her flute was empty again. Chris laughed, "I knew you would love it" he said smiling. Clary felt the bubbles in her brain and smiled.

"How did you know?"

"This is my favorite bottle and I knew you had the best taste considering you accepted to go on a date with me."

Clary giggled hearing his answer. She was light in her stomach and chest. She never wanted it to go away.

"You have the answer for everything don't you?" She asked rhetorically. Smiling, she played with a loose string on his shirt. She found she didn't have anything holding her back from touching him.

Chris leaned back, to be completely lying on the sand, therefore, Clary did the same and was now resting next to him. Her right hand found its way on his left pectoral, as her head was resting on his torso she could feel him breathing. She was so close to him. The sensation of safety and warmth was familiar, something only her mom was able to give her. But not anymore. His perfume was strong but not stilling. She appreciated the freshness of it. His polo was soft, his breathing soothing, the warmth and waves relaxing. Clary closed her eyes and started to doze off on him. Once he noticed, he stroked her hair gently.

Clary opened her eyes slowly. It was dark. What was happening ? when did she fell asleep ? Where was she ? _Yes the date, wait... am I back at the institute in my room?_

"Hello sleepyhead, did you sleep well?" a familiar low pitched voice asked.

"Chris? Oh! Did I fall asleep on you? I am so sorry, that's so embarrassing."

"It was a honor for me to be you pillow, truly. How tired were you? You were asleep for about 3 hours."

"I don't know, it's just the first time I don't have a nightmare waking me up, I guess that's why I slept so much."

"Glad you slept well then." Clary couldn't see him correctly but she knew he was smiling, she heard it. "Alright let's go."

Clary was hit by a wave of sadness hearing that sentence, it was already over, she didn't want to go back to her new life in the institute. She was happy here, with Chris, and she wished the moment could last longer. But she had to stand, ' _you can't always have everything you want in your life'_ it's something Luke often said when she was disappointed. Clary slowly stood and picked Chris' jacket up, shook it in order to remove the sand. Chris stood quickly, she handed him the piece of clothing.

Because it was dark, Chris took her hand. How he was able to see was a mystery. _He is Shadowhunter, that's how_. It must be one of his runes. After walking for 15 minutes he stopped and took his phone out. It was the end of the date, he was obviously about to contact Lulach. To go back to New York. He turned his lamp torch application on. Took out his rune instrument.

"I know what I said about runes and lessons. But I need to draw two runes on you, because of where we're going there is no other away. Are you okay with that?"

"Why do I need runes to travel through the portal ?"

"Who talked about a portal, the date isn't over yet !"

"Really!?" Clary asked happily, showing too much excitement. " I mean yes you can draw runes on me, if it's the only way."

"Alright this..." he showed the rune instrument "is called a stele. I have to draw the night vision rune, and the climbing rune. Where do you want me to draw them?"

"On my... stomach? I don't want them to be seeable when I wear dresses or summer clothes, it's just all new to me and I'm not used to it yet. Oh and I've got the climbing rune already." Clary lifted the camisole, for him to have a view of her stomach. He saw the climbing rune and decided to draw the new rune symmetrically to that one. He drew the night vision rune which was a thick circle with a smaller circle in the middle of it.

"Fair enough."

Just like the first time, Clary enjoyed the feeling of the stele on her skin, it was warm, invigorating and somehow pure. That might be her favorite part of being a shadowhunter. Chris managed to put the bottle in his trouser pocket, albeit the flutes were gone.

"Alright we are good to go!" Chris said, putting his right foot and hands on the cliff standing in front of them. Now that Clary could see with the night vision rune, she looked aghast at the rock. No. It was an actual cliff, that he started climbing. _Oh my god this is insane!_ The girl thought to herself. She was going to climb a freaking cliff with heels. Chris was way ahead of her so she started climbing too, trying to copy Chris moves. This was a cliff and not a library shelf like the one she climbed to enter the Domus, but it felt the same, the rune made it so easy. The cliff was tremendous, but thanks to the rune they both took approximately 25 minutes to get to the top. Chris reached the top first and helped her out a little.

"Come on sit down next to me" Chris said sitting cross-legged. They were so high up there that the winds were stronger. Clary was cold again, shivers dominated her. Hoping Chris was still warm, she sat right next to him. He felt like a warm sunlight during a winter day. He held her closer. _This is a strange place for a date_ Clary thought. Maybe Chris liked heights, who knows? Chris took a sip of the champagne directly from the bottle, "It tastes different from up there, because of the air, here try it."

Clary took the bottle, had a sip. It was easier to distinguish the tastes. Being able to do so, made her appreciate and enjoy the beverage even more. She eagerly took another sip, again and again. But she wasn't quick enough to drink all of the liquid in her mouth, some of it was poured on the bottom part of the camisole.

"Oh god, no no no, look what I've done. It's not even mine! My friend is going to kill me!"

"Wait let me see…" Chris looked closer, touched the fabric, inspected the piece of clothing and the stain. It clicked, he understood something, he was about to ask a question but stopped himself. His hands traveled to her back, he placed them just below the thicker chest part of the camisole. He held two parts of the fabric in his hands symmetrically, and ripped them from behind to the front. Clary inhaled in shock. These parts must have been made separately, taking one part from the other was normal.

Left with a lacy amber crop top. She screamed, "What the hell ? Are you insane? This isn't even mine. Izzy is going to kill me."

"Well I don't know who this Izzy is or how she got this camisole in the first place. But don't worry, this is a detachable part, you can sew it back in. Remember my job? I studied the royalty in order to be a good diplomat. So I know about their clothes being multifunctional." The girl relaxed.

"Okay then, I guess I could clean the stain then sew it back. But Chris could you please keep the secret about who's camisole this is? I don't want my friend or me to get in trouble for this."

"Clary, it's fine, I am not a snitch. And you look way too beautiful in this." He said pointing at the crop top. Clary giggled and thanked him. For once she wasn't self-aware of her body. Or ashamed of her tummy being at the sight of anyone. How was that possible for a girl who complexed over her body for so many years ? Was it an effect of the champagne she drank ?

The top of the cliff was uneven and there was nothing unexpected. Why were they there?

"Did we got here for the view ?" Clary said watching with her nocturnal vision, the waves hitting the shore with power. The sound of the waves was loud yet they were far away from them.

"In a certain way, yes." Chris said smiling at her, she smiled back but didn't understand what he meant.

"What do you mean by 'in a certain way' ?"

"I want to show you something, that's why we are here."

"Alright then, show me" Clary said in disbelief, what could he show her that she hasn't seen yet ? She was on top of the cliff with him, there's nothing she couldn't see.

"For that you need a rune…" he told her, taking out his stele.

As an answer Clary simply lifted her camisole, Chris kneeled to be more comfortable drawing it. He put his left hand on her hip to be steady. Used his right hand to draw two symmetrical triangles joined by their top pointy end, an infinity sign was between the triangles. It could represent a never ending hourglass. Once he was done, he turned around lifted his shirt and activated his own rune. Why was he hiding from Clary while doing it, was a mystery, perhaps he was bashful.

"Is this another vision rune? Because I don't see anything…"

"It's a vision and accessibility rune, it's quite the thing actually. All young Shadowhunters are impatient to get this one." He got a closer to her. "Clary, now, we have to jump from the cliff to get access to where I want us to go. There is no other way in, I really want to take you there. I know this all new to you, but please trust me."

"Alright, hum, can we at least hold hands please? That will help for sure."

"I am sorry Clary but we can't, there are certain rules to get there. We can't hold hands because Shadowhunters aren't supposed to be afraid of anything."

"Oh really ? Hum... okay, it seems like I don't have a choice then." Her throat was dry, heartbeat quickened, hands were sweating. She was scared.

"Wait, Clary, I know it must be scary for you so there is something we could do, not hold hands but I could literally hold you. I know it might sound weird that the rules allow this, but some Shadowhunters parents have to carry their kids when they are too young."

Clary took a few steps, got to the end of the cliff, looked at the ocean. They were high and she had a view of it. Unlike the time, she jumped in the void to enter the Domus. That's the reason why she was scared, and the longer she looked, the higher it seemed.

"Okay, okay." she wiped the sweat off of her hands and onto her clothes. "I would prefer that please."

"Alright then, jump in my arms or straddle me if you prefer." he said winking at her.

To get some momentum, she ran in his direction and jumped in his arms. She locked her legs together and put her arms around his neck. Her flower was pressed against his manhood, he wasn't having a hard-on but she could still feel him. And to be honest, she did it on purpose not jumping too high or too low, to be able to feel him. Being this close to him, being able to feel his every members. Satisfied her deep desires, emerging because of the champagne. Their faces were a few inches apart, his warm breathing caressed her skin. She smiled shyly.

"I'm ready."

"Okay, you can close your eyes if you want to."

But Clary didn't because she was in his arms she was safe. Witness everything that was about to happen was her goal. Chris walked a few steps back, looked straight ahead, and put his legs in a running position. He stopped then looked at Clary.

"Wait, before I jump I want to make sure, you holding me tight enough. The last thing we want is for us to separated during the fall."

Clary nodded her head in agreement. Chris started jumping in place and her body rubbed up against his in ways she'd never experienced before... Their bodies were so close, how big his length was, wasn't a mystery for her anymore. She was sure her face was bright red by now due to the increase of blood flow. Clary's breasts jiggled in rhythm of the jumps and she moved to stop it. She leaned forward and held him tightly, breathing deep. She inhaled his scent. It was a drug to her.

"Okay, I think we're good." He ran. His pace was unnaturally fast for running such a short distance. At the last time he turned around, his back now facing the void. Her hair flew all over the place, air filled her ears. It was a deafening sound, the wind made her eyes water and heart beat wildly. She held him as tight as she possibly could. She closed her eyes and a scream escaped her lips.

" **Hold on, it's almost over."**


	14. Quīnque Trahere Statio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to lusifergril45 for helping me.

" **Hold on, it's almost over"**

Clary, still on top of Chris, moved her head to get a better view of the waves. She was now 50 feet above the water. _I have to hold my breath._ She took her right arm from his neck to pinch her nose. Closing her eyes, she waited for them to plunge in the water.

The sensation was undescriptable, it was like going through some sort of energy dome and it didn't hurt a bit. She was still in the same position and as she opened her eyes to see Chris, staring at her, he wasn't holding his breath nor swimming, they were going down. He simply let himself sink. Clary panicked, if they went deeper, they would die. She separated herself from him, moving her arms and legs in uneven motions. She wasn't the best swimmer, and it was worse because of the champagne she drunk. The liquor made it harder to focus. As she was getting farther away from the bottom of the sea, something grabbed her ankle. It was Chris looking confused, which made her stop swimming, Chris got on her level by moving his feet.

"You are not in danger with me, you can breath and you don't have to swim."

 _What the actual fuck, how is he able to talk underwater and breath?_ Clary took her hand away from her nose, fresh salty air filled her lungs. She was actually able to breath under water, Clary noticed they were moving, they were going down as if there was gravity.

"We have to go to the bottom of the ocean, let yourself sink, don't worry you are okay."

Clary did as he said as she reached for his hand. Everything around them seemed unreal, there was water surrounding them but their clothes, hair and body were dry. It didn't make any sense. They could breath, there was gravity, and the water wasn't drenching them.

They reached the bottom of the sea. Green and byzantine ocean plants surrounded them, bluebanded goby and queen angelfish were feeding themself on the plants. It felt like a scene from a couldn't wrap her head around it.

"Come on, it's in this direction." Chris led the way, holding her hand.

An impressive circular building made of transparent glass walls stood in the middle of nowhere. They walked in its direction, they were almost at the entrance but at the last moment Chris turned in a corner so they were hiding behind a big plant.

"Wait what are you doing, aren't we going inside, are you ashamed of me?" The drunk Clary asked.

"Blasphemy, I could never be ashamed of you. We are going inside but first we need runes. Shapeshifting runes." Chris took out his stele.

"Uhh wait shapeshifting. To,like, take the appearance of someone else, why do you want that?"

"Well remember my job, I am actually supposed to stay in New York until the end of my tasks there. I can't be travelling, my job is serious and so are my superiors… Are you comfortable with the shapeshifting rune?"

"Yes I guess, I don't want you to get in troubles because we wouldn't be able to see each other again, right." She giggled and held the top of his windbreaker, smiling, she smelled his perfume. Drunk Clary was flirty and playful. "You smell so good, I love it." Chris smiled. " **The spirit is willing but the body is weak, seduce him he will fall into temptation** ", a small, delicate, soprano voice said in Clary's head. She decided to listen to the advise, the voice in her head always helped her. Even with her heels, he was taller than her, she reached for his neck and left a few kisses on it, as sensually as she could then giggled again. She lifted her head, then moved closer to his right ear, "I am ready, draw the rune." She whispered a few centimeters from his ear, he got some goosebumps. It worked. She hid her victorious smile and shifted her body. "Draw the rune above my right hip." Chris kneeled, put his left hand on her skin, caressing the spot he was about to draw on.

"Wait, first, who do you want to become? Do you know any highly born Shadowhunter like one of the Shadowhunter noble families" Clary was confused. "In other words do you know a member from one of the institute's responsable families ?"

"Yes, Izzy, Izzy Lightwood, she is a friend and her family is responsible of the New York institute."

"Okay, close your eyes and think about, her voice, her personality, her laugh, her body." Clary did while Chris draw the shapeshifting rune, it was a triangle inside of a circle which was inside of a square, with two crossing lines traversing them.

"Done, open your eyes" She didn't feel her body change, but she could definitely see it now. Her breast was three times bigger, her hips were wider, each part of her body had muscles, black wavy hair locks were dangling on her crop top. Weirdly the crop top seemed to still fit her but her boobs were now very noticeable. Clary liked this body, it was beautiful, it didn't have all the flaws her original body had. She had curves and generous attributs. She raised her arms, her skin was covered in many runes, Izzy's runes. She was a true Shadowhunter fighter, her body was the proof of it.

"Alright my turn, do you know if Izzy has a boyfriend ?"

"What? Why are you asking, do you want to ask her out?" The drunk insecure Clary asked, afraid.

"Lux ferre, no Clary." Chris laughed. "I am asking to transform myself into him. I have to transform into someone Izzy knows or it will be weird if I transform into someone from the Mexico institute, that she never met before. If someone sees this unlikely strange duo, it could create suspicions, they could stop us, check our identities and understand we are shape shifting."

"Okay, I get it, but I don't know if she has a boyfriend, I never asked her."

"Alright, I believe I saw her brother once, Alec, I'll transform into him." He turned around, lowered his trousers and used the stele on him. As always Clary couldn't see it, he had this damned habit to hide it when he used the stele on him, Clary found that suspicious. She saw his body morph into another body, Alec's. Thank the gods, they were approximately the same height so the clothes were perfect on his new body.

He turned around, he looked so much like Izzy, he was as equally beautiful as her. They has to be fraternal twins, Clary had some questions for Izzy. Chris moved closer to Clary, caressed her cheek with his hand, his faced reacted as if he sensed something.

"What's wrong? Am I too beautiful for you?" Normal Clary would never say that, but the combination of her drunkenness and her new body made her talk without any filter. She was confident and knew what she wanted, nothing could stop that.

"Yes Izzy is beautiful but I prefer your beauty Clary, when I turned into Alec I felt a connection with you, when I touched you it confirmed my theory. We share a bond, the _parabatai_ one."

Clary confused as always about the Shadowhunter world, she asked what it was. Chris pointed at the rune in between her breast.

"This is the parabatai rune, I have one too as Alec it must be on my chest just like yours. Before turning 18, it is possible for a Shadowhunter to bound with another through a sacred ritual. They become warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. Parabatai can draw each other's strength during battle, they can sense each other's life force. Their bond is not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, they vow to travel where the other travels, and indeed, to be buried in the same place. The bond enhances the natural feelings of love and friendship that already exist between the pair."

"Whaou that sounds like a serious long-term commitment, can parabatai be involved in love affairs? Let's say I want to have a parabatai, can it be with someone I am in love with, because according to your definition, that could make a love relationship even stronger like literal soulmates."

"Well actually the only bond forbidden to the parabatai is the romantic bond, because of how strong and intense the bond is, it creates inescapable tragedies, both of heartache and magical disaster. It's forbidden by the law for parabatais to be in a romantic relationship with each other."

"That's sad. I think it would be such a deep and fervent relationship. That's a waste of rune bonding." Clary laughed hysterically at her own joke.

"You had a lot of champagne, didn't you ?"

"Me? Nooo… Alright, now that we turned into the Lightwoods, not to get recognised, can we go inside to do whatever we're here for?"

"Yeah let's go, walk right by my side, don't get lost." Chris now Alec, winked at her.

Clary/Izzy followed Chris/Alec closely, they entered the busy circular building. The hall was bigger than it seemed. Five long silver steel train were parked in the middle of the hall. People were in a rush. Shadowhunters with runes, warlocks with a one particular strange and unique trait, _beautiful thin humans with leaf and flowers tattoos; they might be faeries, muscular humans; they might be werewolves and very pale human; they might be vampires,_ Clary theorized remembering Izzy words _._ To get to the trains, people had to go through some security checkpoints held by…

"What? Are these actual freaking mermaids?" Clary screamed surprised. Some people around turned to look at her, and she felt embarrassed.

"They are sirens, they are the only one swimming here, the gravity doesn't affect them. They are beautiful, have strong powerful scaly tails and amazing hypnotising voices. The sirens are actually the staff here, they're the security and they make sure everything is up and running. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, we are in the Quīnque Trahere Statio (Five Trains Station), we're taking the train to go somewhere you've never been before. Come on we first have to go through a security puffer machine, it will check our identities and check if we carry hidden weapons. It can't detect the shapeshifting rune so don't worry."

Clary/Izzy followed Chris/Alec to the nearest security puffer machine, they were waiting in line behind three shadowhunters and a couple of warlocks. The security guard was a blonde siren, with brown hazel eyes, generous breast enveloped in a red scaly bra which matched her crimson sheen scaly tail. After a good ten minutes, it was finally their turn, the siren did two movements with her tail and she was now facing Clary. Chris looked a little stressed, did the siren knew they shapeshifted?

"Hey ma beauté, I missed you so much." The siren said with a strong french accent, before kissing her deeply on the mouth. Drunk Clary was surprised but pleased, _the siren thinks she is kissing Izzy, I have to kiss her back so everything seems normal._ Clary put her right arm around the siren's waist, to pull her closer to her own body. They boobs were literally rubbing, while their mouths shared a passionate longing tongue kiss. The siren's two hands travelled to the back of Clary/Izzy's back to grab a handful of her ass which made Clary moan in surprise. The siren bit the lower lip of Clary/Izzy before putting an end to their heated moment.

"I missed you too." Clary said smiling while playing with her dark Izzy hair.

"Oh and you must be Alec, hi I am Chloe Delacroix, I've heard a lot about you."

Chris stood there shook from what he just witnessed.

"Alec, say something, I am sorry he can be shy sometimes." Clary improvised to save their cover.

"Yeah, hum sorry. Nice to meet you Chloe." Chris/Alec said trying to get a hold of himself.

Chloe smiled, "So where do you want to go?"

"We're heading to the Antiquus Purgatorium."

"Oh lucky you ! Alright you have to board the second train then."

Clary was staring at the beautiful french siren and smiling. Chris not noticing, turned around and walked in the direction of the train, Clary followed him a few seconds later.

"I miss your body on top of mine, don't forget to call me, ma beauté" Chloe shouted as they were leaving. Clary/Izzy turned around and winked.

"That was quite something, I am impressed." Chris said looking ahead.

"Yeah me too, Izzy seems pretty sexually active, that's impressive but I am not surprised I mean Izzy is a beautiful young women. I am sure she is very confident with herself and her actions."

"You seemed to enjoy that little moment."

Drunk Clary sensed some jealousy, and wanted to tease him a little. "Yes I did enjoy it, but don't worry we'll have our moments too." She said slapping his ass.


	15. The Luxuria High Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to "fun and forever young" and "lusifergirl45", my betas, they are registered on fanfiction.net.

Clary could sense jealousy coming off of Chris and wanted to tease him a little, feeling bubbles of courage pushed her from doing things she normally wouldn't have. "Yes I did enjoy it, but don't worry we'll have our moments too." She said slapping his ass.

Clary, excited to get on the train, walked faster than Chris. Once she was in front of the last wagons door she stopped and observed the other train cars, as she waited for Chris. There were so many silver steel wagons, but the first one was different; huge compared to the other wagons, it was entirely black with some white spots and red vertical dribbling lines all over its surface.

"Chris, what's up with the first wagon, why is it so different?" Clary pointed at it.

"Only the Royals travel in it, it belongs to them."

"The royal's wagon looks so spacious it's a damn shame we can't go in." Clary replied, anger evident in her voice. She followed him inside of the last car. "You know what? What the hell is so special about them. Are they so privileged they can't even travel with other people? It's so unfair. I never liked what monarchies and royal families represented, even before I learned about this Shadowhunter world. I've always hated the damn Queen; you know Elizabeth fucking II." Being drunk prevented her from filtering her thoughts; she was speaking truthfully.

"Oh lux ferre, I didn't know you hated them so much. Can you tell me why?"

"Well I don't know much about the royal family from here, I mean about the Camphbilim. But in my history class I studied other countries' monarchies, and I've done some research myself. Actually, I've done a lot of research on various subjects. My mom taught me that you can't criticize something you don't know. She hated ignorance and always repeated 'ignorance was the root and stem of all evil'."

"I agree with that, your mother was quite a woman."

"Yes she was." She continued. "A monarchy is outdated and most importantly undemocratic. People don't get to choose who rules over them, it clearly goes against modern western democratic values. Which I clearly have, being born in the human world unlike you, who was born in... this world." She added, gesturing around them to emphasize her point.

"This lack of democracy enhances class discrimination, because most of the time with a monarchy you have a class system, a certain hierarchy, with the royals on top then the nobles, after that or on an equal level, the church or whatever religion of that country, then finally we have the populace. I don't know if you've noticed yet, but I am pretty damn sure I'm in the last category, and in this form of government we are the ones who suffer." She spat the last word, referring to her own sufferance.

Taking a deep breath, she continued "Power is centralized in the position of the monarch, investing excessive power in a single person is obviously dangerous. Moreover the entire system only works if the monarch is competent. What makes him competent, birthright ?" She scoffed " Breeding that 'supposedly' produces superior human beings whom are literally born to rule? If the monarch rules by divine rights, what can stop him? Nothing. Tyranny is easier to form in the structure of a monarchy." It seemed the alcohol helped her gather her thoughts, as she was more focused than she'd ever been. She smirked, satisfied by her strong arguments. Clary liked being right.

"Well, for someone who wasn't raised by nephilims, I have to say, I'm very impressed by your knowledge. And everything you said is true, but it only applies for mundane monarchies." He paused, letting his opposition sink in before continuing.

"Our monarchy can't be outdated, because it's all we've known. Nephilims, warlocks, vampires, werewolves, fairies, sirens, angels, demons, all of them accepted the Camphbilim Dynasty as their rulers." He looked at her.

"We do live in a form of democracy." He smiled " The populace, as you called them, are allowed to give suggestions to change the kingdoms. All of them are taken into account by the Kingdoms Congressman. They are the ones who make and abrogate law. They debate and represent each creature of the populace. So the populace is actually the one who makes most of the laws and they get to decide what world we live in. We were all created by Lucifer, Lilith and Jonathan Shadowhunter, they are the reason we exist. They're our gods Clary. The Camphbilim rule by divine rights, they are legitimate, yes, but they can be stopped if needed. There are elements in place which can stop any king or queen from becoming a tyrant. They can be dethroned. Yes there is a class system, it concerns titles and lands, but no one is poor. There are aids, to fight financial inequality and it works." He finished, satisfied with his own explanation of his— no their— world.

Clary was impressed. It _was_ a monarchy, but it didn't seem bad at all. Chris was convinced of what he was saying. Perhaps she shouldn't be hostile about this subject, this Dynasty seemed strongly in place and legitimate because they are literally the direct descendants of Gods. If the people get to say a word on the politics in place then it's actually great. The "elements" which can dethrone a dangerous king or queen are a very modern procedure which can be found in any democratic republic.

"Clary let's get in." He pulled her hand and lead the way inside of the wagon.

It was too bright. Squinting her eyes, she looked down and let her eyes adapt to the light slowly. Once she sat down in one of the nearest grey velvet chairs, she took in her surroundings.

The ceiling was covered by 2 foot LED fluorescent light tubes, every curtain was closed hiding the view of outside. The wagon was empty, no one was there but them. Chris sat on the velvet chair across from her. He slowly smiled. He seemed genuinely happy but there was something strange on his facial expression. It seemed like he didn't really know how to act in this situation; maybe this didn't happen to him a lot.

"Chris are you... happy ?"

"Right now, you can't imagine how happy and relaxed I am. Believe it or not, it doesn't happen to me very often."

"Really, you are unhappy, Chris?" She asked, shocked. "You're literally the hottest, kindest, and most charming man I've ever met! Unbelievable. How is that even possible?"

"Being hot, attractive, kind, charming, even successful doesn't always lead to happiness. Most of the time, people, love, faith and the true understanding of what life is are the elements leading to happiness." He sighed. "I have faith, generally I find solace in it, during my darkest times. I understood the meaning of life when I almost died a few months ago…" He cleared his throat, and even drunk Clary knew she shouldn't insist to know more, so she didn't. "But I don't have the people nor the love that could bring me happiness."

"Not yet." She corrected. Her new body, the better version of herself according to her opinion, gave her the boost of confidence needed to do what she did next — being drunk surely helped a little.

Standing up, she sat on his lap, facing him, with her bottom a few inches away from his crotch. Her fingers played with some of his black hair at the back of his head.

"I know that life can get hard sometimes, trust me I know," She said with Jocelyn in her mind. "but what's happiness if you don't know what misery is? You can't know one without knowing the other. You said you don't have the people that could make you happiness, and with what you told me earlier, about you father and your complicated relationship with him. I understand why you feel that way. You feel like you're all alone in this world," Chris/Alec lifted his head and looked straight in Clary/Izzy' eyes.

He was shaken, her sentence truly affected him. His eyes were shining, they were watery, he looked overwhelmed. "but you're not, look at me, I'm here." Clary said in a shaky voice, affected by this conversation. She lost her mom, she thought she was left alone forever, with a wound that could never truly be healed. But here she was, drunk, on the lap of a man that made her feel whole somehow. She was confident, relaxed, she felt safe and happy near him. _How could that be? Is it the effect of the champagne? Is it because someone gave me affection and attention during the darkest time of my life? Is it because I am genuinely falling in love with him?_ So many questions were going through her mind but right now, no answers appeared. They simply stared at each other in silence. That was when Clary noticed: the train was moving all along.

Alec, who Chris currently appeared as, had hazel eyes. His face's sharp traits complimented his jawline. He was a great warrior, his body was proof of it. _What if he was actually the real Alec? Would he be into me?_ Drunk Clary wanted to know what he felt like, she wanted to know if she'd be able to seduce the real Alec. She reached for his lips and kissed him. Warmth filled her body, starting from her parabatai rune, and it made her feel blissful. Something about that kiss was different and special. Yet it was a simple chaste kiss, with no tongue involved. His lips were puffy and soft. It was a gentle kiss, Chris/Alec seemed very surprised. He wasn't expecting that from Clary, but he felt it too, because he touched his own parabatai rune.

"Did you also feel this... wave of warmth?"

Clary's nod was the only confirmation he needed. He suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to him. She let out a small yelp of surprise at the abruptness. Now that she was sitting on his crotch, the warmth feeling came back a little. They were staring at each other, him waiting for her to continue, which she did. Her lips smashed on his again, both using their tongues. They were engaged in a battle of dominance that neither wanted to lose. The warmth only grew stronger, pushing them to pursue what they were doing, like starved cavemen. His hands traveled on her body, reaching the back of her crop top, ready to remove it. Understanding what he was about to do, she stood up in a matter of seconds and took a few steps back. The warmth vanished instantly.

"I don't want to do it in a train." Clary cleared her throat and sat on her chair.

"Yes of course. I am sorry I don't know what happened exactly. This warmth I felt was pushing me, us, to continue, to be as close as possible. I think it's related to the parabatai bond. How were you able to stop?"

"I don't know actually. I like you, but we only met a few days ago. I think that's why I stopped myself from going further."

All of a sudden, the train stopped.

Clary looked around, puzzled "We've reached our destination?"

"Not yet, hold on to your chair."

She grabbed the armrest and held on to it. She was drunk but still knew how the Shadowhunter world was full of surprises. Her heart beat faster. The train was going up at a violent speed. It was as if they were in a rocket leaving Earth to go into space.

"Hold on it's almost over. We are traveling through space and time." He said, focused on his body holding on to his chair.

It all stopped and the noise of a bell rigging out of nowhere filled their wagon.

"Okay we're finally here."

Her stomach got tight, she suddenly felt stressed, but why? She was about to walk into the Antiquus Purgatorium. The first time she heard of it, she thought it was a place from a fairytale story. But it's all real, and it was somehow terrifying that another reality existed and she has only known about it for a few sensation in her stomach resided. Unsure feelings perhaps,or her first experience with alcohol was finally making her sick.

"Wait, Chris, I don't feel well. I am not sure about this…"

"What's going on? Are you scared?"

The small, delicate soprano voice in her head said " _Non progredi est regredi_ " then something happened, a small wave of adrenaline and excitement traversed her entire body. Without fear, without doubt. She was now ready.

"Forget it I am fine, baby" she said cockily "But hum… do you know what _non progredi est regredi_ means?"

Chris seemed surprised "Very good pronunciation. _Non progredi est regredi_ means, 'to not go forward is to go backward'. Where did you hear that?"

Should she tell him? But how could she without sounding insane? Should she inform him of this voice inside her head telling her things—things she has never learned before— since her mom died?

"It doesn't really matter, come on let's go." She walked to the door. He joined her and opened it. She stood there, taking it all in.

Here the sun was setting and even though twilight conditions approached, the visibility was still good. Hot air brushed her bare skin, it must be the end of the afternoon, the temperature was a change compared to New York or any other city they visited. The air they breathed was pure, immaculate from any pollution. It was hot but not unbearable, sand moved on top of the paved ground.

She got off the wagon, to enter the city. People had to pass between the legs of a woman's statue. The statue was at least 300 feet long. It represented a crowned woman, with long red hair and golden reflections. She had white wings, back horns, sharp canines, blood on her hands, leafs covering her feet and scales covering her breast. Other than that her entire body was made of gold. Her attractive naked body was covered by runes.

"Who is this golden woman? Why was a statue made in her honor?"

"In the mundane world some people would call her a succubus but not here in our world. She's not an actual person but more a symbolic representation; every element on that statue refers to the creatures of our world : angels, demons, vampires, lycantropes, fairies, warlocks, sirens. She also represents the gods and the two dynasties. This city is the meeting point of all of that. Amazing right?"

A great number of golden houses perfectly aligned stood in front of her, behind them small shops were placed all around on green grass with trees surrounding them. At the back of the shops, in the middle of the city, a magnificent big matte black castle with white dots and red lines. The castle had incredible long topless towers. _Glorious, splendid, outstanding._ No words could describe the beauty of the castle.

Her chest area tickled, her crop top looked different here. It had other colors reflecting with the sun light. The entire piece of clothing was black, with white spots and red vertical disappearing lines. _Of course I am wearing the royal's clothes, it must be their colors just like the wagon and the castle_.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, we should walk in the shade, to avoid the sun's light, it makes your top change color. We don't want any unwanted attention." Chris took her hand, and they walked on an alley shadowed by a line of trees.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise. Come on, we should walk quickly, before night falls."

Clary observed her surroundings as they were walking side by side, she wanted to remember every infinitesimal details to draw them later.

After walking for at least 30 minutes, Chris stopped at the bottom of a great hill. As he was climbing it, Clary told him to stop.

"I am sorry Chris, but I am too tired to climb…" Chris jumped back on the ground, took out his phone and sent a text.

"Ok don't worry." He said and hugged her. Her arms wound themselves around his back and the smell of his perfume made her wish this moment lasted forever. They were interrupted by the noise of a wooden branch cracking on the ground. Turning around they saw Lulach Dell walking in their direction. He had a look of surprise on his face. Maybe it was because they now looked like the Lightwood siblings. He made no comment either way.

"Hey Lulach, we need a portal to go at the top of the " _nos animadverto totus_ " hill."

As always, he didn't waste any time. He made the portal and the two traveled in it. Once they hit the grass, Clary fell on her knees and felt sick to her stomach.

"Oh crap, I think I'm gonna throw up—" She stood up, ran to the nearest tree, and vomited everything she ate and drank. Chris was next to her, holding her hair, helping as much as he could. She managed not to get dirty. Once done, she wiped her mouth clean with the tissue Chris offered.

"Well that was pretty attractive." She said laughing, not caring, getting up.

"I've seen worse, trust me this can happen to anyone." Chris reassured her.

"Do you still have the bottle?"

"I don't know if drinking more Champaign is a good idea, Clary" He said worried.

In reality, Clary asked to drink the Champaign to cover her after-vomit breath.

"Don't worry, trust me, I need some."

Chris handed the bottle over, trusting her. She drank the rest of the juice, emptying the bottle in a matter of seconds.

"I feel a bit better now." she laughed handing him back the bottle.

"I am sure you do, with that amount of Champagne on an empty stomach." He said getting rid of the bottle. "Come on, let's see the view."

They walked to the edge of the hill, the sun was gone, the darkness of the night allowed them to notice something marvellous about this city.

"We are on the 'nos animadverto totus' hill, it means 'we see all'. Most of the buildings are phosphorescent, a spell made by the warlocks. I brought you here to show you what our world looks like." He gazed at her fondly "I can't even imagine how hard it must be to adapt to a new reality. Let's sit and I'll tell you everything."

Clary, touched by his gesture, obliged. It was so nice of him to introduce her

to the Antiquus Purgatorium.

"Let's start with the obvious. In the middle of the city, there is the castle, where the Royals live. On each side and behind the castle, you can see 8 white edifices. The white edifices are the bank, the parliament with the congressmen, and the House of Warlocks. They have a house near the castle, because they are very important and useful to the Royals. Then you can see the army's barrack, the council, the royal's training building, the royal's stylists establishment, and finally the church." He pointed at each of them.

"Near the white edifices, there are many shops, merchants from the different kingdoms selling food, clothes, jewelry, spices, beauty products and more. I don't know if you saw the golden houses when we got off the train" she nodded "they belong to the nobles, families responsible of the institutes. As you can see, they are multiple rows perfectly aligned, together they make a big square. You can see from here that they surround the castle, the multiple structures and the shops. Behind the golden houses are the small silver ones, the ones inhabited by the people."

"Wait what is this tower? With the same colors as the castle yet it's a little further away." She asked pointing at a beautiful and tall tower, standing between the white edifices and the golden houses. It was so magnificent, her instincts ordered her to be there, she was drawn by it.

"Chris I want to go there. Take me there." She ordered. She wasn't going to take no for an answer, the alcohol in her empty stomach rendering her assertive and bossy.

"I've never been there, I believe it's the Luxuria high tower, I studied it as a child but I can't recall much. I believe it's where the Royals go for their wedding night, to spend some quality time as a couple or when they are trying to have a child. Only the Royals are allowed there, you must have angel blood to go in there."

"Well nephilims have angel blood don't they? From angel Raziel. Chris I want to go there, take me there, please don't make me insist more than that."

Chris started thinking a bit more and finally used his phone to contact lulach. "Anything you want Clary." He said smiling. Lulach soon appeared, coming out of a portal.

"Where do you need to go?" The warlock asked politely, his hands in position to make a portal appear.

"The Luxuria high tower, get us inside not at the bottom of the tower."

Lulach cleared his throat surprised, "Are you sure ?"

"You heard him right, he's sure." Clary intervened cockily, because of her drunkenness.

He nodded and made the portal. Clary crossed it first, then Chris followed.

For the first time Clary didn't feel dizzy, she was focused and was standing straight, Chris was behind her. In front of them a massive wooden door.

"We can't get caught. If we do, Izzy and Alec are going to get into a lot of trouble."

Clary nodded and put her hand on the silver doorknob. She twisted the handle and pushed the wooden door. Walking in, all the torches and candles lit up. In the middle of the circular room a colossal bed, it had to be the size of two king size beds. A black headboard, and a red and white cover. It looked so soft and comfortable.

Paintings of naked royal couples having intercourse lined the circular wall. Clary approached the biggest one, representing Lucifer and Lilith. She grazed the painting, her fingers outlining Lilith's curves. Something was drawn in the wall on the stones next to the painting. As soon as she touched that drawing, it lit up in a golden sparkly light. All around the room, runes were carved in the walls and once they all lit up, the stoned walls released a shining steam. The steam came in contact with their skin. When they inhaled it, they both immediately felt light headed.

"What did I activate?"

"I have no idea." Chris said frowning, sitting of the bed, confused about the situation.

Clary heard a noise and looked up. That's when she noticed there was no ceiling, it was a topless tower, just like the castle's towers.

Clary was now sweating, the temperature of the room was strangely going up. Chris/Alec rid himself of his windbreaker. The more she breathed in that room, the heavier the feeling became. A tickling feeling appeared on her lady parts, she was warm, no, she was wet. Her throat was dry; her body was begging to be touched. She turned around.

Chris/Alec was staring at her with lust and desire in his eyes. He was feeling the same things. He looked like a predator observing his prey. She didn't know what was happening to her, to them, she could only think of how much she wanted—desired him. Clary walked quickly in his direction, needing to be near him. She was craving his touch. Once standing in front of him, he raised his head, staring deeply her eyes, admiring her face. Alec was in front of her, but she knew it was Chris' eyes filled with lust. This room, this tower, it made them feel this way.

"I want you." Clary said. Seating herself carefully on his lap,she put one leg on each side of him. Her heat was in contact with his bulge, not fully hard yet. But that simple position triggered that wave of warmth, the one related to their parabatai rune- the lighwood's. It felt so great, the parabatai rune was a bonus in their situation, because the closer they got, the better it felt. It pushes them for more.

She was breathing heavily, ready to feel whole, to feel alive by his side.

"I want you too Clary." 


	16. Lust and Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to experience this chapter through my eyes (the author's) listen to "take me under" by Byaginc then listen to "my domain" by tommee Profitt [feat. Svrcina] while reading this chap. It's actually very important lol, please do it.
> 
> I want to thank my two amazing betas : lusifergirl45 and forever fun and young, for their patience with me, their work on the fic, their advices and feedback.

A second after he said that sentence, he brought his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath on her skin, warm and comforting. Their closeness was unbearable and fantastic at the same time. She needed to taste him, to touch his lips with her own. But before she could do anything he grabbed the back of her head, pulling her closer. The space between them was nonexistent. He was kissing her sensually, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She could taste his pure essence. They both were putting effort in not to break contact.

After some time Clary had to break it to take a deep breath. This kiss unsettled her; how could she live all these years not knowing it was possible to feel this way? She decided then and there to try to remember each and every detail of what was about to happen.

She knew she was about to lose her virginity. She would easily offer it to him, that's what she wanted and was ready for.

Clary used her puffy lips, or rather Izzy's puffy lips to devour Chris/Alec's lips as her left hand played with his dark hair and her right hand caressed the back of his neck. Mouth wide open, she let him use his tongue again to deepen the kiss. It was passionate, rough, almost animalistic but sensual at the same time. It was as if he knew exactly how to kiss her to make her feel dizzy. Clary moved her hips forward then backward repeatedly, smiling secretly because she couldn't help but think of Daenerys on top of Khal Drogo, taking the power for the first time. And that's how Clary felt. She felt empowered when she used Izzy's wide beautiful hips as her own to make Chris' erection grow bigger.

A large, hard bulge was just asking to be freed from his pants. Clary loved the feeling that sitting on it procured her, knowing she caused that bulge. She repeatedly gyrated on his clothed length, driving Chris wild. Chris broke the kiss abruptly, his eyes filled with unacceptable feverish lust.

Chris, looking like Alec, dragged his hand from the back of her head to her neck. He slowly caressed his way down, his hand was now on her back. Clary felt so thankful she looked like Izzy otherwise his hand would be placed on her ugly birthmark that she has always hated and covered. His hand continued to slide down making Clary go crazy, forcing her to close her eyes as if it would lessen the sensations coursing through her body.

He stopped his hand at the bottom of her back, and placed his forearm around her hips, holding her tight. Opening her eyes Clary let out a yelp of complete surprise when he stood up holding her around him, She immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. Holding her with one arm he turned around, now facing the wide bed, he threw Clary on the soft covers. He took off her heels and threw them on the ground. He kissed her feet.

"I am going to take care of each and every part of your body"

He placed his right knee on the bed, to get closer to her, while his left foot was still on the ground. Putting his hands on the elastic band of her leggings, he slowly started discarding them.

"Lift your hips for me, my love."

She obeyed without hesitation and he threw the leggings on the ground. She was now lying down on the bed in her black lacy panties with floral designs and her lacy amber crop top.

"Take your top off, Clary."

She wasn't even worried for a second about showing her breasts to him. Even though technically they were Izzy's. She wanted him to see her entirely, as bare as possible. So, she carefully took her top off, worried about damaging the fabric. She placed the crop top delicately on the ground. That's when she noticed how huge her chest was. Izzy's breast were quite impressive for a girl her age. She had the shape of a goddess. Clary envied her.

Laying in nothing but her lacy panties, she wanted to be touched, craved for his warmth; she wasn't going to accept this distance between them.

"I feel lonely on this bed." She touched the covers and added "All alone." She wanted to arouse him with her words.

"Oh... I wouldn't allow that." He said with a dirty smile.

He ripped his shirt open, tearing the buttons off his shirt, then moved on the bed to join her. He kissed her with more lust than ever knowing that he would go mad if he wasn't always touching her. She made him feel this way. She, Clary, made him feel like this.

Clary loved everything he was doing to her, all she wanted was for this moment to never end. When she broke the kiss to take a breath, he immediately lowered his head, connecting his mouth to her neck. A neck covered by runes just like the rest of their bodies, they were the Lightwoods after all. He was sucking and kissing her neck. She wondered if he was going to leave her some hickies. The real question was, is she still going to have them once she transforms back into herself?

She stopped thinking when he slowly moved his lips onto on her right boob, while using his hand to massage the left one. He was licking the right tit, clockwise, making it bullet hard while he played with the other tit pinching it slowly with his thumb and index. Clary didn't know such a thing was even possible, becoming even more aroused. It wasn't enough though; she wanted, no she _needed_ more.

"I want to feel you inside of me, Chris."

"A little patience, my love." He said kissing her sternum, "Look, it's glowing. Your parabatai rune's activated."

Their closeness activated it, the parabatai rune sent them an adrenaline rush, which was addicting to the core.

"Yours too." Clary said placing the tip of her fingers on his torso where his parabatai rune was also glowing.

Chris left a trail of sweet, warm kisses all over her perfect body, going from her breast to her thighs while his hands roamed her body.

Clary rolled her head back. Having his hands all over her body while his lips covered her with affection was too much.

Placing his hands on both her thighs, he separated them and placed each leg on his shoulders. She lifted her head to see what he was doing. His was gazing at her, his mouth poised over her cunt. Still keeping eye contact he ripped her panties open. She gasped. He had a dark grin on his face, well, Alec's face, and Clary was turned on by the way he was looking at her. He kept up his intense gaze for a few more seconds before casting them down to her pussy. It was perfectly waxed, shining with moisture, her scent was overwhelming. He then wondered what Clary's actual pussy looked like; a thought he pushed back. Right now he was satisfied with the moment because he knew he was with her even though she looked different.

He licked up her slit, and heard a surprised gasp in response. Never before him had a man touched her the way he was. She wasn't worried about regretting any of this afterwards. Because it was her body and her choice.

He grabbed her hips, pulled her closer to his face, dipped his tongue inside of her, up her lips, then sucked her clitoris with vigor. All she could do was moan to his administration. This couldn't be his first time as he seemed to know his way around the woman's body.

As he continued sucking her, Clary moved her hips in up and down motions, fucking his face, desiring him more and more. His warm and experienced tongue massaged her most private parts with surgical precision. Never she imagined this would happen during a first date but she was all in for it. He pointed his tongue and flicked her clitoris side to side quickly. Clary was dripping wet, she wanted to scream her lungs out he was so good. A tight feeling appeared at the bottom of her belly. The more he worked on her, the tighter it got.

"Oh God, Chris !" She blurred out out of breath.

"You couldn't be more correct." He chuckled.

Clary smiled in complete bliss, at his cocky response. She liked his personality.

He changed the movement, he was now going up and down with his tongue, her body was so responsive to everything he was doing. She grasped the covers, needing something to hold on to, her knuckles turning completely white. He sucked her without mercy, and she moaned louder than ever, the tight feeling at the bottom of her belly was all she could think about. He kept sucking her speeding his movements.

After some time she grabbed his hair with her right hand, and pushed him further down while lifting her hips up, and came while screaming his name. Her juices were flowing down her pussy and some on Chris' face. After some time he stood up, pushing her legs from his shoulders to the bed, wiped his face of her juice with his hand and put his fingers in his mouth. Tasting her.

He raised a brow, looking at her reaction, she was in shock. "Don't worry, you taste amazing, my Love."

No, Izzy tastes amazing, she thought. But maybe she did too.

Clary noticed the bulge in his pants, it was bigger than ever, he was fully hard.

"Take off your pants"

He smiled, surprised, and left the bed to take his pants off. He looked absolutely beautiful wearing only briefs. The candles of the room illuminated his body. He was lean yet strong, his muscles were covered by runes, the parabatai one shining brightly. Clary decided to ask Izzy about this rune, because it made her and Chris feel so good, as if what they were doing was more than correct, as if they were soulmates. That was what the parabatai rune made them feel, it was out of this world. Or maybe it was the tower that made them feel this way, Clary questioned herself.

The sound of him clearing his throat made her come back to reality. He was naked, his boxers on the ground. He was completely hard, and pretty big. It was the first time Clary saw a penis in real life. She didn't know if it was because Alec/Chris was a nephilim, but his penis looked amazing. He was maybe 7 inches, and to Clary, that was huge.

"Well, it's very-" he stopped searching for the right word "different from mine, but I can make it work." He said, holding his penis in one hand. Very different, wait is Chris bigger or longer than Alec ? Clary couldn't even fathom the idea.

He crawled back on the bed, positioning himself between her legs.

"You're pretty soaked, I don't think we're gonna need any lube." He said with a little chuckle.

Clary was surprised she could come with so much juice, it was her first orgasm after all, but she liked it. Or maybe it was actually Izzy's body that produced this amount of juices.

Placed between her legs, in a simple kneeling position, he moved his pelvis a little forward, to get as close as he could. He teased her entrance, sliding his shaft up and down. His tip shined with precum as he played with her sensible pussy's lips. Clary moaned frustrated, her parabatai rune almost hurting because of the teasing, "I am ready, come on !"

Chris chuckled darkly "Alright sorry," he said placing his left hand on her cheek. "Are you a virgin?"

Clary blushed in surprise, then remembered there was no shame in it, "Yeah".

"Okay. So because we used the shapeshifting rune it's a different situation : if Izzy's not a virgin it's not really going to hurt but if she is, it's going to hurt as if it's your body." Chris said caressing her cheek.

Izzy can't be a virgin or can she? Clary wondered. No, I'm sure she already slept with more guys then Clary's friends with. It's not an insult but Izzy looks like a very confident open minded girl. So Clary was almost sure it wasn't going to hurt because Izzy wasn't a virgin.

"I'm ready, come on fill me up" she told him eagerly.

Using his right hand to guide his- Alec's, 7 inches long shaft to her entrance. The tip inside her warm lips, he pushed in slowly, staring at her face attentive to her reaction. It felt so strange and abnormal to have something- someone literally inside of her. As she was getting used to it, her body was already starting to feel pleasure from this unholy connection.

Clary didn't seem to be in pain, so he kept pushing, while their parabatai runes were painfully shining more than ever. Clary rolled her eyes and lifted her hips in his direction, wanting to be completely filled by him. Doing so, Clary got very aware of her thick round butt. Izzy looked like the models worshipped by most of the mundanes, the ones redone with plastic surgery. But Clary somehow knew Izzy was all natural, she was a living goddess.

Once he was entirely inside of her, they locked eyes, breathing hastily. Chris stopped moving, wanting to give her a moment to get used to the intrusion. Clary's heart was beating so fast, because of their position or because of the parabatai rune which was shinier and warmer than ever, she didn't know.

It actually felt like the runes were trying to connect their bodies like magnets. Clary was surely going to do some research about this amazing, parabatai rune later.

"Chris I am okay don't worry, you can move. Izzy wasn't a virgin, it doesn't hurt."

That was all the confirmation he needed.

He lowered himself onto her, his torso rubbing against her breast. Whispering in her ear,"Hold on to me" he thrust hard, making her body move forward. At that moment Clary realized she was about to have sex with a nephilim; a creature with angel blood. Was she ready to feel everything more intensely ? Was her body able to endure that ?

She locked her arms around his back as he continued to thrust powerfully into her making her entire body move in synchronisation. He was strong, his tense muscles were proof of it. Her breast rubbing against his muscled torso, their parabatai runes were somehow radiating yellow light, activating other runes on their body.

"Well that's weird, I think Alec's stamina, strength, and rapidity runes just activated." Chris said continuing his hard thrust.

It must be related to the parabatai rune, it's literally making them experience sex on another level.

All of a sudden, he placed his arms around her back as if he needed an rhythm changed drastically, going from a slow hard thrust to a now faster, more intense one. His hips were moving jack-rabbit fast. Clary soon understood what actual pleasure meant; he was going so fast it felt like a vibration.

"Fuck-..." Clary shouted, grabbing the headboard, arching her back, helping him impale her even more. Being this close to him felt like she was reaching the heavens. So much pleasure coming from a simple act- a natural act humanity performed throughout history.

He never left her body, connecting their bodies intimately. The tight feeling in her stomach was all she could think of. It felt stronger and stronger. "Oh god I think I'm going to-"

"Boom" Clary's orgasm was interrupted by loud knocks on the door.

"It's me, Lulach, the guards are coming !" He shouted opening the door. Clary immediately grabbed covers to hide her body as Chris got off of her and walked towards Lulach. The feeling of being separated was almost unbearable. Clary, though drunk, was a bit shocked Chris simply talked to Lulach, naked, as if nothing in the world bothered him.

"What happened ? How do they know ?" Chris asked surprised but focused, ready to act if there was any issue.

"It's something related to the intensity of the magic, the activated runes in the tower and something else activated the alarm system in the army's barracks. We have to leave now if you don't want to get caught."

"Open a portal for her right now, she cannot get caught."

Far-away footsteps could be heard. Orders were being barked while others hastened to obey them. What was going on ? Clary, still drunk, was in shock. She was also afraid and frustrated. She was about to hit her second orgasm right before Lulach interrupted them. There was obviously bigger problems to deal with right then, but she couldn't help but feel unsatisfied. Was it selfish of her ? She didn't actually care if it was.

Lulach moved his arms, Clary didn't understand. How could he open a portal for her ? She was still on the bed.

Clary discovered that very minute that stepping through portals was a portal had opened right below her. Screaming, she grabbed the covers and held them tightly around her. She didn't like portals when she jumped into them but it was far worse when she fell into them. Her head was spinning because of the colours and movements. It felt like gravity was pulling her from every angle.

She closed her eyes waiting for it to end.


	17. Simply Pure Carnal Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to fun and forever young, my beta.

Falling hard on the ground-

*Bang*

A strong pain at the back of her head grew.

Turning around, she noticed an oak dresser, the cause of her pain. She must have hit her head falling off the portal. There was a king sized bed not far from her, "Why didn't I just foll on the bed ? Fuck !".

Near the bed a tripod floor lamp lit the room lightly. All the furniture was made out of oak, even the closed door at the opposite side of the bed. A smell of cologne filled the space.

It was raining outside, the sound of water drops hitting the paved ground outside confirmed it. This wasn't her room, but she recognised the walls. She was in the institute.

Trying to stand up, she slipped on the covers she brought with herself "Fuck, forgot that I am naked" she muttered frustrated under her breath.

She got on her knees and pulled the first drawer of the dresser, only to find jeans and tracksuits, which were way too big for her. Pulling the second one open, at least thirty or more t-shirts were folded neatly. She grabbed a white one and put it one, but her boobs looked different. They were bigger and her skin was tanned. Oh yeah the shapeshifting rune, damn it I still look like Izzy.

How was she supposed to become herself again ?She had to find one of their sticks, a stele.

Finally standing up, ready to look for one in this room, a feeling of wetness caught her attention. Her fluids from her first orgasm dribbled on her feeling of frustration and dissatisfaction came back to hit her harshly. She touched her pussy, feeling how sensitive she was, yet she needed to touch herself. So she did, ignoring where she was; thinking rationally wasn't an option considering how drunk she was. The tight feeling at the bottom of her stomach was still there and needed to be set free.

Then it suddenly stopped raining, she couldn't hear anything. But how was she able to hear it in the first place? If she was in the institute, then she was under the Church therefore hearing the rain wasn't possible. The closed door suddenly opened, Chris came out wet and only wearing a towel. How could this happen ? Trying hard to make sense out of all of this she understood. This was the real Alec, it wasn't raining he was taking a shower.

When he finally noticed her, shock could be read on his face. Clary immediately stopped touching herself, her heart beat faster realizing in how much trouble she was in. Taking the appearance of someone else couldn't be ok if you entered a royal building without authorization, It might- must be a crime. She was now sweating, and breathing faster trying to find anything to say, any excuse to get out of this situation.

His facial expression shifted to something else, she didn't know what it meant. What was he thinking about ? Did he know she wasn't the actual Izzy ? How did he find out ? Was it a nephilim ability ?

"What are you doing here ? I thought Lucian and mom were questioning you." He asked standing still. Thank god, he didn't know it was her, she had to play the part and get the fuck out of there. The question is would she be able to act like Izzy well enough for her brother to believe it.

"Hum, yeah they were, I just finished."

"Then why are you here Izzy, do you need something ?"

This was the perfect opportunity, she just had to ask for his stele, and turn back to herself.

"Yeah actually, I need your stele."

"Where's yours ?"

"That doesn't matter Alec, I need yours right now" She said trying to act annoyed. Clary ignored if Izzy talked to Alec this way, but they were brother sister after all.

"Is this some sort of code? If you want something just say it Izzy. I thought you were mad at me, but look at you-"He said walking to her, stopped a few centimeters in front of her observing her head to toe "in my room, wearing my t-shirt and I saw what you were doing before I came in."

Fuck he saw me masturbating, he must be disturbed, because of who I look like and who I am to him, she thought. What could she answer to that, why was Izzy mad at him ? She had to act like she knew what all of this was about. And no matter what happened she couldn't let him know she was Clary.

"I am sorry Alec, I can't explain it, but I need your stele."

He took a step forward, only a thin space separated them. Was he looking at her this closely because he was suspicious ? All of a sudden he put his hand in between her thighs, she gasped in surprise. What the hell is going on ? She thought trying to understand, she didn't jerk his hand away, trying to act like Izzy but she didn't know anything about their relationship now.

"Well look at that, wet and ready for daddy. So that's why you want my stele. I knew you couldn't stay mad at me for long." He whispered in her ear massaging her clitoris.

Clary started understanding the kind of relationship they had. Her body couldn't help but answer to his fingers, she liked it and wanted more. He used the word daddy to talk about himself and weirdly enough she liked the idea of calling him that. And she was horny because of how abruptly she was stopped when she was with Chris. She moved her pelvis forward then backwards, grinding on his fingers.

"That's my baby girl-" he said lifting her chin up, "kiss me Isabelle." And she did tenderly putting as much effort to act like she was used to kissing his lips, the real Izzy must be. He broke contact after a few seconds, his fingers also leaving her body he walked towards the room he came out from. "Come." Not thinking about it, she followed his order.

She joined him in the bathroom. He turned the shower's faucets and hot steaming water came out of the ceiling, the shower head was part of the ceiling.

"Your favorite" he said, grabbing a thin crystal jar filled with a pink liquid from a white shelf and placing it on the shower's floor tiles.

What was going on now ? What was the jar containing and why did he turn the shower on ? Is he going to take a shower again ? She was impressed by her level of awareness considering how drunk she was.

He placed himself in front of her, which brought the girl out of her brainstorming. His blue eyes ravaged her body, her body tensed up under his gaze. She was aware of how close she was to Chris looking like Alec a few minutes ago, but this was different. It wasn't Chris, it was the real Alec, a person she met only one or two times. She never even had a proper conversation with him.

But she liked their proximity and his gaze, it made her feel desired and wanted. She knew he acted this way thinking she was Izzy. But right now it didn't matter. What did was her and what she wanted. Alcool made her ignore the consequences, the most important thing was the present and how she felt now. She didn't have time to be stressed about what may happen. She couldn't care less about whatever twisted relationship they had. What she was interested in was the danger of this situation. Playing with fire excited her more than any handsome guy. This was an actual challenge, being good enough to deceive him during an intimate situation. This was a challenge she wanted to succeed at, she was Clary Fray after all, she could do anything she wanted. I am a fucking queen, I can do this, she thought motivating herself.

"You like what you see ?" Clary asked, biting her bottom lip, aware of how hot she looked.

He grabbed her arm and placed her in front of a long miroir which was glued onto the door. He was now behind her, still very close. A smile creeped on his face when he placed his hand in between her thighs. A malicious smile appeared on her face as he massaged her in a rotating movement, teasing her sore clitoris. A moan escaped her lips as she placed her hand on top of his, accompanying his movement. She turned her head, kissed him and his other hand grabbed her left boob.

They looked so alike yet they were different in so many ways. But staring at their reflection Clary couldn't help but think they looked like greek statues, perfection. Their bodies were muscular and toned, their skin kissed by the sun and their hair black as night. The scene, the beauty of it was breathtaking.

"Now, I like what I see." He murmured playfully.

His touch and his words teased and excited her. She loved this view, it still felt weird to see Izzy when she stared at her own height difference pleased her, they both had the same tanned skin covered by runes. And there it was his parabatai rune glowing lightly, making the water drops on his body shimmer a bit. He was shirtless, she wasn't which meant she couldn't see her own parabatai rune. He must have understood seeing her scowling because he immediately took her t-shirt off. Their runes were glowing with the same intensity.

"Look at you, what a beauty you are, baby girl...", he whispered grabbing both her seemed to really like them. Doing so, he came closer, his towel in contact with her bare ass. He kept massaging her, staring at her eyes thanks to the miroir. Clary unconsciously moved her ass against him, whining on him. She wasn't a pro she had never tried it before, but it wasn't that hard. She just had to move her hips a certain way, her ass was so bouncy and thick it made the work pretty easy. And finally she could sense the bulge she loved to feel against her skin.

"Go in the shower and put some lube on, I'll get a condom." Alec said walking to the door.

"No, don't. I want you to come inside of me." Clary wanted to feel him exploding inside of her. She didn't want to waste time with a condom, she wanted to feel his skin inside of her. Receiving his love, his touch and his warm semen. The alcohol in her system made her blurt out her sexual desires and ignore the risks.

"Oh yeah right, I forgot you were on the pill." Saying so, he dropped his towel and joined her in the shower.

Entering the shower the water almost burned her skin, but as seconds passed she got used to the warmth and enjoyed it. Closing her eyes she lifted her chin to let the water drop directly on her face, her hands went naturally on her scalp to massage it. Her wet hair sprawled on her shoulders and on her back. Opening her eyes, Alec was staring at her in awe a feet away from her. There was enough space in the shower for at least 10 persons to stand with them.

"Sometimes I just don't understand how it is possible for you to be this beautiful…"

Clary giggled in response. This boosted the confidence she already had, being drunk in this body.

He grabbed the jar, poured its content on his hand and massaged his penis with the same hand. Then did the same but massaged Clary's entrance. His touch was all she craved for at that moment. Excitement and impatience filled her as he touched her painfully slowly.

"It's crazy what the warlocks invent, I mean this is waterproof lube !" He exclaimed a bit shocked and pleased. Clary was impressed by their ingenuity.

Mirroring his movement she got closer to kiss him. It almost felt like she knew what he was about to do before he did it. Maybe it was related to their parabatai bond, she thought. They couldn't get enough of each other, breaking contact to breathe while water poured on them was such a burden. His lips were so loving and tender she felt precious. His hands traveled on her body then rested on her bottom. Deepening the kiss with his tongue, he squeezed her ass pushing them closer together.

Somehow she knew what he was about to do next as if this was a dance she knew by heart. Putting her hands around his neck, and using his shoulders for support she jumped and locked her legs around his waist. It almost felt natural. His hands, still on her, helped to lift her up. Turning around, he walked her back until cool tiles were in contact with her bareback. Placing her against the wall smoothly.

The water was still running on their bodies when Alec placed his penis at her entrance. His eyes locked on her face while slowly entering her.. His hips moved in up and down motions, penetrating her over and over. Using his shoulders for leverage she lifted her body in the same motion as him, impaling herself. The same kind of pleasure she felt in the tower came back to hit her hard. The tightness feeling reappeared stronger than ever because of the frustration she felt leaving the tower abruptly. He sped up his administration using his hands on her ass to speed the motion. The tight feeling at the bottom of her stomach grew stronger. It was the first day in her life she discovered this kind of pleasure and it was certainly one of her favorite things to feel. Having the member of another person completely inside of you, filling you up was an actual delight. This was purely and simply carnal pleasure. His eyes were glowing- no his entire face was, it was their parabatai rune shining brightly more than ever. Hers was too, the more it shone the tighter the feeling at the bottom of her stomach felt.

He once again sped up his movements as other runes on their bodies activated.

"Ale- I mean daddy, lay on the ground."

He obliged, not asking a single question nor making a comment. Simply looking at her was enough to understand what she implied and wished to do.

He was laying in the center of the positioned herself over him and lowered herself slowly, enjoying every inch of him. As she was riding him astride, water was running on their bodies, time slowed down for her.

Seeing everything in slow motion; her hands on his torso, his wet black hair, the parabatai rune shining blindly and the water flowing on his body. This was a beautiful and mesmerizing view.

Moving her hips forward and backwards repeatedly, she controlled her pleasure. The tight feeling was her biggest preoccupation. Moving a few wet strands out of the front of her face, Alec looked captivated. Clary could clearly see how much he loved Izzy and even though she only looked like Izzy, receiving love from him was what she needed right now. She just wanted to be loved, appreciated and cared for, and that's what he did at that instance.

To some people this would be her using him, but in her drunk opinion this was just her searching for comfort and satisfaction. Because of all this thinking she slowed down her pace a little. Alec growled a bit frustrated because he was surely close just like her.

Placing his hands on her back and on her hip, he was able to shift their position to be on top of her. Clary was laying on her back with Alec in between her legs. Being on his knees allowed him to sprawl her legs as much as he wanted. Clary was impressed at Izzy's flexibility.

Alec lowered his back, nesting his head in the crook of her neck. He penetrated her restlessly, going faster than any human could. The feeling at the bottom of her stomach was so tight, she plunged her nails on his back as she was sporadically lifting her hips fucking him back. His movements became less precise. He growled and pushed himself deeply inside of her, as a warm liquid shot out inside of her. They locked their position, looking at the other's face while he came in her throbbing, filing her to the tilt. The tight feeling exploded letting a wave of pleasure take over her. This made her hit her second orgasm, feeling his hot semen inside of her was too much. Her walls clenched him, milking him out entirely.

"I'll never get tired of this… of you." He whispered in her ear.

Her drunkenness added up to how high she was because of her orgasm, only permitted her to laugh rolling her eyes.

After staying a couple of minutes in that position. Alec placed his hands on her back then stood up carrying her, still inside of her. Clary was exhausted because of all the things she did during that day. She was a bit aware of what was going on but she was already drifting to sleep.

Eventually, with fatigue taking over her body, it was too hard to keep her eyes open. Her legs were dangling in the air, so he was walking while carrying her. At some point she felt a towel being patted on her body, drying her. After that her bare legs were again dangling in the air, he was walking.

A faint smell of cologne surrounded them as chilling air caressed their bodies. Clary immediately tightened the grip of her arms around his neck, searching for warmth. In response Alec stoked her back gently warming her up.

Her legs were no longer in the air but touching something soft and smooth. Alec sat somewhere with Clary on his lap, then he shifted his body in a matter of seconds. He was laying down, with Clary straddling him while her upper body laid on top of his. Alec moved his arm then her body was covered by a blanket.

Alec was gently stroking her back. She felt safe and comfortable in his arms. Feeling content during this blissful moment, laying completely naked on top of a man she barely knew was the last thing she expected from this date. While his hand was stroking her back, he placed his other one on her left ass cheek, grabbing it gently.

That's exactly when she realized he never pulled out after having sex. He was still inside her. That realisation didn't bother her, she actually grew fond of it. She was infatuated with this connection.

"Sleep well baby girl." He whispered, managing to kiss her forehead. "I know you treasure sleeping when we are connected body and soul. I sleep much better when I am part of you physically." He mumbled, gripping her ass cheeks pulling them towards him, whilst shoving his penis deeper into her. "Goodnight." She heard before being swallowed by slumber.


	18. Double Crossing Carpetbagger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to forever fun and young and lusifergirl45, two amazing betas. Hope you and your family are being well during this pandemic.

First it was warm, dark, and pleasant. Then a terrible pain settled in her stomach as a headache irritated her. Groaning, she struggled to open her eyes. A dim light caught her attention, her eyes opened slowly, so slowly focusing on it. It was a digital alarm clock.

04:16 am

Gathering her memories from the day before with much effort, she managed to remember the situation she was in. Quickly understanding how much trouble she was in, she focused on a plan. What she needed to do was find a stele, turn back to herself and go to her room.

Flipping the blanket off of her, she started to move only to realize in what position she was in. Her movements teased her sore pussy. And her agitation wasn't unnoticed by the one laying below her. Thankfully he hadn't woken up yet, so Clary tried moving carefully off of him. Doing so she realized they were still connected, he was still in her. How could she have forgotten that feeling ? It was insane to her.

So, she stood up slowly, freeing her backside from his surprisingly firm grasp, disconnecting their bodies. She felt every inch of him leaving her, little by little. It felt like actually losing a part of herself, losing a limb. Once he was completely out of her, the emptiness was all she could think about. How could she feel so attuned to him in such a short amount of time ?

A sticky liquid dribbled down her thighs, touching it she understood what it was. _His cum_. Curiosity and naughtiness pushed her to place her fingers in her mouth. It was just a bit salty but other than that the taste wasn't something she would be craving for. But having it inside of her filled her with joy. Symbolically receiving the fruit of a man's peak of pleasure deep within you was something she relished for, even craved for. It was power, being able to make a man reach his peak of pleasure. Why was she feeling this way ? This was the second time she had sex in the last 24 hours yet she felt sick to her stomach because the physical separation was unbearable. Or maybe it was the massive hangover. She felt some wetness on her chest, water?- no, a tear. This physical detachment, this forced physical separation, made her cry. What was happening to her ? _Tears are words the mouth can't say nor can the heart bear._

For a moment she hesitated. What if she just got back to her previous position ? Stay there with him. He was laying naked in all his glory, a tanned chiseled body covered by runes. His eyes closed, calmness written all over him.

No, she couldn't. Izzy is supposed to be with him, not her. She took one step back. Her eyes started to water, her throat became dry. Every step she took distancing herself from his body was almost unbearable. She forced herself to turn away from him, shield her eyes from his site. She was looking for his stele, going through the dresser's drawers. She didn't find it, but decided to put something on. She couldn't leave his room naked and put this, this _relationship_ in peril. She put on a long black t-shirt, which kind of looked like a short dress on her, or maybe a nightgown.

A faint noise made her turn around. What she witnessed almost broke her resolve. The still sleeping Alec had grabbed the blanket and covered his body. Without Clary being his human blanket he must have felt a chill. She sighed, displeased with the entire situation. A beautiful naked man was resting on a bed, waiting for his lover to return. She could join him. Become his. Have him worship her, love her even.

_No, I have to stop thinking this way. He thinks I am Izzy, he loves her not me._

_But maybe I could change his mind, maybe I could make him fall for me._

_This is weird; why am I having these nasty thoughts? Why would I want to steal my friend's lover ? Is she even my friend ?_

_Cut it out Clary ! Let's not forget I accepted to get close to her to find out the truth. The truth about all the secrecy surrounding me in their world. About why my powers were blocked, why Luke is always stopping Maryse from finishing her sentences, why it feels like I am being lied to, why I'm being kept from the truth._

_Everything I do from now on must be calculated. I_ must _find the truth about me and everything else. Otherwise, mom died for nothing. And from now on I need to live, I must live for happiness and pleasure, that's what mom would want for me. Even if the path I choose to walk down hurts me or others, I have to persevere to find the truth._

_I am ready to do what needs to be done._

" **Around the door you will find the tool you are looking for to be your true self.** " the small, delicate, gracious soprano voice said in her head. Clary knew better than to question that voice she heard in her head. The voice always helped her.

The lamp's dim light allowed her to get to the bathroom door. A wooden board was fixed on the wall around the door. A motley collection of weapons were fixed on the board. There it was, at the right corner of the board, a long thin silver piece which looked like a fancy ancient pencil. Grabbing it, she heard another noise from behind her. Alec was moving again, maybe his agitation was related to her absence in the bed. She closed her eyes, needing to focus on turning her body back into her own. Lifting her shirt she used the stele to draw on the shapeshifting rune which was above her right hip. Doing so hurt her a bit at first, like it always does, but once the shift was finished the effect of the stele gave her great pleasure, like feeling a fresh breeze during a hot summer day. The dim light made the contrast of her red curls on her black t-shirt look like hot flames dancing on their own ashes. _There is pain in the fire, but beauty in the ashes…_

If it only takes one spark to light a fire. Clary needs someone who can see her fire and who wants to play with it.

Hard-headed, she left Alec's room, walking nonchalantly as if nothing ever happened. Only the gods know how she managed to find her way back to her own room. After being in Alec's room she actually realized how big her room was, it was more than double the size.

Izzy was nowhere to be found which reassured Clary for some reason. She ran to her dresser, exchanged Alec's t-shirt - hiding it in her dresser- for a pair of underwear and sweatshirt. All this movement made her feel dizzy, bordering on nauseous; it was the aftermath of the hangover, her sleeping schedule not helping either. She grabbed the sleeping potion Izzy offered her, chugged it down in a matter of seconds and slipped under her blankets.

Something was moving her arm and a distant noise became clearer, but Clary still struggled to comprehend the words.

"Hey wake up. Clary you need to wake up."

Clary managed to open her eyes but keeping them open was another story. It was dark, a lamp was lighting their room slightly, enough for Clary to recognize the face.

Izzy sat on the bed, staring at her with a worried and yet reassured expression. Clary struggled but managed to get in a sitting position, laying her back against the headboard.

"Lux ferre, Clary are you okay? I thought something bad happened to you! Why did you take this long to come back ? What did you do during this date for you to be busy for ten hours ? Luke and mom started freaking out, they were questioning me about you and where you were."

"Ten hours ? Are you serious ?!"Clary was stunned by this information. "I am so sorry Izzy, I didn't know it would last this long. I'm so sorry you got into trouble because of me…" Clary felt remorseful. Even though she started this friendship to get information, she couldn't deny Izzy was a great person. _Yes, she is great and I slept with her brother/lover._

"Hey don't apologize. Seriously the interrogation wasn't a big deal. I was just very worried about you and you didn't answer any of my calls, which made me worried sick."

"You called ? Oh shit! I think I forgot my phone in the tower with my other belongings. Wait what time is it right now?"

"It's 04:47" The Lightwood girl said, staring at her watch. "And what are you talking about? What tower ? Tell me everything from the beginning. What happened when I left you in front of the tapestry room? You promised to tell everything about your date, remember ?"

"Yes I remember. Okay I'll tell you. First he wasn't alone in the tapestry room, a warlock was there. He opened a portal for us which led to New Orleans. We watched fireworks and danced at a festival. I was grinding on him a bit actually." Clary said giggling.

"Damn, that's my girl" Izzy said, proud and excited.

"Then the warlock opened another portal to get us to Hawaii, Honolulu to be precise. We ate in a nice restaurant near the beach where the waitress flirted with him but he made her understand who I was to him. And, oh, he paid for a very expensive bottle of champagne, it cost around two hundred bucks."

Izzy sucked in air, surprised.

"Yeah. I know right, I was shocked. I drank alcohol for the first time." Clary added. "We talked about our families, he told me he was a bit popular among Shadowhunters because of his job. It seems to be a hard job because of the amount of tasks he has to do. Maybe you know him."

"If he is popular, I might know him. Take a picture with him next time you see him, and show me or just introduce him to me."

"Yeah I can totally do that. Anyway, after eating, we sat on the sand and watched the sunset while drinking champagne. It was so beautiful. But I remember something weird. When I looked at the restaurant's crowd I felt like someone was staring at us. I might just be paranoid but I had a creepy feeling about that. Whatever, it's probably nothing. After that I fell asleep on him."

"Damn, you must have been exhausted to be sleeping on your first date."

"Yeah I was. After waking up, we climbed a cliff and then jumped into the water. Then we were in an underwater train station"

"The quīnque trahere station. Wow, you must have been impressed and surprised, seeing sirens for the first time."

"Yes I was, but Izzy… Chris and I shapeshifted into you and Alec."

Izzy raised her eyebrows while widening her eyes.

"I know it sounds weird but Chris said we had to shapeshift because he would get in a lot of trouble if he was caught where we were and where we were going. Because of his job, he was prohibited from traveling before finishing his tasks in New York. I shapeshifted into you, because you are the only Shadowhunter I know. I hope you are not mad at me."

"Well, it seems you guys didn't have a choice, so it's fine. But next time ask me first, Clary. I'm serious."

"Yes Izzy, of course." Clary answered nodding her head seriously,trying to show she meant her words. "I met one of your friends, or lovers… Chloe Delacroix. You should call her whenever you can, she misses you."

"She can be very clingy at times, I'm sure you experienced it…" Izzy said winking at Clary.

"Yeah, she's a good kisser." Clary said chuckling. "Then we talked politics and philosophy on the train and I kissed him. We even made out. After a moment we got off the train to The Antiquus Purgatorium. We walked to the bottom of a hill called "nos animadverto totus", the warlock made a portal to get us on top of it. Then Chris presented to me the buildings and their functionalities because he knew that I don't really know much about the Shadowhunter world."

"That's nice of him." Izzy pointed out.

"By then I was so drunk and stubborn that I insisted on going into the tower. And of course he obliged… Then we...we had sex in the tower. I can't exactly tell or explain how it happened but at that moment it was the only thing in the world I wanted to do."

"Wait, was it in the Luxuria High Tower? Damn you are so lucky Clary! I think I can explain that feeling. You must have activated the tower's runes. Those runes amplify what you feel, and wake up your sexual desires and fantasies. It literally compels you to have sex. It's all you can think about really . The tower is a place where royal couples spend time whenever they want to conceive a child. You are lucky, because many Shadowhunters desire to be there, to have sex there because of the experience it procures. It's sex but at another level."

"Damn, now I understand better what happened…"

"Wait, this was your first time right? Oh Lux ferre, do you have any regrets?"

"Yeah it was my first time. But because I was you, I didn't break my actual hymen so I am still a virgin technically. And no I don't regret anything."

"Why didn't you turn back to yourself when you were having sex ?"

"Again I think it's because Chris didn't want to get caught in that situation because of this job. I didn't want him to get into troubles with his superiors."

"So it's okay for me and my brother to get in trouble ? Clary, do you know that it's an actual crime to have sex in the Luxurya High Tower when you are not a royal or when you don't have a derogation given by the royals to be there?"

"What ? Oh no, I had no idea. I am so sorry Izzy, that was a decision of poor judgment. I'm sorry, I'm so fucking stupid." Clary massaged her temples, reflecting on the bad decision she made.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, nothing wrong happened right? So everything is fine, no harm done."

"Ugh, well at some point the warlock barged in and told us we had to leave because the guards were coming. So the warlock opened a portal below me, which brought me back to the Institute. But because the warlock reacted quickly, I'm sure Chris didn't get caught so Alec and you are not going to get in trouble because of us."

"Thank god lux ferre, nothing terrible happened. I am so grateful to that warlock." Izzy sighed relieved. "Is that it? Or did something else happen?"

Clary couldn't tell Izzy what happened, she couldn't tell she slept with Alec. Her friend would be heartbroken and she would lose her trust. She doesn't need to know that, what she doesn't know can't hurt her. She needs Izzy to uncover the truth about the secrets, she can't lose her as an asset.

" **Unveiling the truth now, will allow you to turn this situation to your advantage**." a small, delicate, soprano voice said in Clary's head. The voice in her head always helped her, so she decided to do as the voice said. Was Clary mentally unstable? She was literally blindly trusting and doing what a voice in her freaking head told her to do. She would need to tell someone about this at some point, because this wasn't normal. But right now she was going to follow the advice.

"Izzy something else happened… when the warlock opened a portal below me I was teleported entirely naked in a room of the institute. Your brother's room. He thought I was you and I acted like I was because I didn't want to get caught. Because if I got caught then I had to explain why I had to shapeshift in the first place. I would have had to tell Alec about Chris and I didn't want him to get into trouble because of me and this date. So I tried my best to fool him into thinking I was you. I asked for his stele to turn back to my own self, but he didn't want to give it to me because I think you were mad at him. And I didn't know what kind of relationship you had with him until what happened...happened. He started touching me intimately… he was massaging me down there." Clary said pointing at her vagina. "He did it because he thought I was you, and I didn't stop him to not blow my cover. So one thing leading to another and we had sex." Clary stopped talking, and stared at Izzy waiting for her reaction. The Lightwood girl was simply shocked.

"Izzy, I am so sorry, for real. I don't know what to say. Please tell me how you feel?" Clary said, concerned. She didn't want to lose Izzy. Then the brunette stood up from the bed and paced in the room. Did Clary make a bad decision trusting the voice?

"You gotta be FUCKING kidding me ? This is a joke. I CAN'T believe this!" She was speaking louder and louder. Her voice trembled a bit and anger was evident in her tone. "This is not possible. WHAT THE HEAVEN!" The girl was pacing with heavy footsteps, staring at anything but Clary.

The redhead started feeling bad, and realized her actions could have consequences on people's lives. _Why the fuck did I listen to that stupid voice? I am so stupid!_ She scolded herself.

Her queen sized bed, the red bordeaux velvet sofa, the big wooden wardrobe, the tall golden floor lamp lighting the room dimly, the marble vanity set, the small bookshelf, the big beige faux fur carpet on the ground, the wooden door to the bathroom. But something new was added to her room, a wooden board near the entrance door with about forty silver hooks on it. Alec had the same for his weapons. Clary was staring at everything in her room, trying to find a way out if the dispute became too serious. Or Clary needed to find a way to keep Izzy's voice quiet, it would be such a scandal if this story got out. She wasn't ready to hear slut or homewrecker comments about herself.

Then Izzy suddenly turned her body and faced Clary sitting on the bed. She started laughing hysterically, staring deeply into Clary's eyes. The redhead was a bit scared, she never saw her like that.

"WHAT A FUCKING DOUBLE CROSSING CARPETBAGGER ASSHOLE!" She shouted at the top of her lungs, clenching her fists, eyes glistening like a mad man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quotes used : "Tears are words the mouth can't say nor can the heart bear." – Joshua Wisenbaker / "There is pain in the fire , But beauty in the ashes ...!" -Abhishek Mishra


	19. Who is he ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sweeties, hope you are all safe and doing well during this pandemic. I hope this new chapter brings you joy or just entertains you to escape the real world for a little moment. Forever fun and young, and lusifergirl45 are awesome for taking the time to work on this chapter ! A big thanks to both of them.

"WHAT A FUCKING DOUBLE CROSSING CARPETBAGGER ASSHOLE" She shouted at the top of her lungs, clenching her fists, eyes glistening like a mad man.

Clary had to do something ! She was being humiliated and insulted ! Izzy shouted so loudly, someone must have heard her by now.

"Izzy, I am so sorry. I told you I did it not to blow my cover. I don't have any feelings for him. Please calm down. I am truly sorry." She pleaded saying whatever she thought would help in this situation. She made such a bad decision, listening to that stupid voice in her head. But thinking about it, it wasn't surprising. Who in their right mind would listen to a voice _in their head_? Why the hell did she listen to that voice to begin with ?

"Ugh- that fucking piece of- what? What are you talking about ? Why are you apologizing ?" Izzy asked suddenly surprised and genuinely curious. She walked to the bed and sat near Clary.

"Because of what I did. You are mad at me because I had sex with Alec right ?"

"By the angel Clary, I am not mad at you !" Izzy sighed " I am mad at Alec ! Lux ferre sorry if I made you think I was shouting at you." She added, finally realizing how the situation would look from Clary's point of view. "I am sorry. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings. I wasn't insulting you, I was thinking of Alec."

Clary, relieved, inhaled and exhaled a couple of times to calm herself down. "But wait, I don't understand. Why are you mad at him ? I told you he did it thinking I was you."

"I am a very jealous person." Izzy whispered as if she was ashamed to admit it.

Clary smiled, she couldn't help it. Izzy's reaction and revelation was actually kind of cute.

"And more importantly, he knew…" Izzy trailed off, going under the covers laying next to Clary. Which was unusual since Izzy normally slept on her mattress. Maybe she wanted to sleep comfortably in a bed tonight.

"What do you mean ?" Clary immediately asked.

"He was fully aware it wasn't me. He played you. He knew someone took my appearance and he wanted to know how far that person was willing to go. That was an opportunity and he seized it. "

"Wait, what ? How can you be so sure he knew it wasn't you ?" Clary asked upset and shaken by the information Izzy just provided.

"We share a parabatai bond, we are able to recognize and feel the other no matter the distance separating us. He knew exactly what he was doing. He made you think he believed you." She shook her head disapprovingly. "That's why I am not mad at you, because you were played. He played you Clary." She repeated.

For a few seconds, she didn't move, her brain analyzing the words just spoken to her. Clary understood what she was telling her, but this was clearly unbelievable, and unconceivable. _What the actual fuck ? I thought I was deceiving him but he was playing me like I was a fucking pawn. So the voice was right afterall, telling Izzy was a good call because at least now I know what is actually going on. Now the question is what am I- are we going to do about this ?_

"Doe-does he know it was me ?" Clary asks, gazing at her current roommate. Both of them were laying in the bed facing each other, sharing the blanket.

Izzy shook her head. "No, he couldn't have known that, unless you said something or did something that would let him know. But other than that, he couldn't possibly know." Izzy answered, adjusting her pillow.

"Ok, ok…. maybe that's good. We could use it to our advantage. I mean of course it depends on what you want to do and if you want to do something. But you can count on me, because now that I know I am actually pissed."

"Good to know that I'm not alone against him. Yes, we totally have to do something about this. But right now let's get some sleep I am exhausted and I'm sure you're too. Let's talk about this tomorrow. And we'll have to see Luke and Maryse first thing in the morning to tell them you're alive and well."

"Okay, tomorrow then. Good night."

"Night, Clary." Izzy responded after a yawn, the girl falling prey to sleep after a few minutes. But for Clary it was another story.

She felt uncomfortable so she moved her legs, her torso but it didn't help. No matter how she shifted her body it still felt discomforting. And then it became too hot for her so she pushed her blanket aside. Yet the cool air of the room did nothing for her. Was it a fever ?

The sweltering heat caused avalanches of sweat. A few seconds passed and it became unbearable. She let escape a few hard audible breaths, struggling because of the heat. It was so hot it started burning. It felt like her skin was being ripped apart by hundreds of hot needles.

"Izz- IZZY IT'S BURNING ! HELP ME. WAKE UP. WAKE UP!" The girl screamed panic etched in her voice, throwing her arm in Izzy's direction, waking her up.

Her friend immediately woke up, ready to leave as if she was a soldier woken up to go on the battlefield. She scanned the redhead's agitated body but there was no fire in sight.

"Clary what's going on ? Are your hurt ?" Izzy asked cool-headed yet worried.

"I…- my vagina and my thighs are burning. SOMETHING'S WRONG IZZY, ahhhhh-" Clary's scream was stopped by Izzy's hand placed on her mouth.

"You can't scream, we don't want any unwanted people to gather here to ask questions. Come with me." Izzy was thinking quickly, adapting to the crisis at hand. Clary got off the bed thanks to Izzy's physical support. They both fled to the bathroom.

The sizzling noise coming out of the ceiling's fluorescent lamp was irritating, but at least she could focus on that. She needed to focus on something other than her pain, which was unbearable. It was actually worse than what she felt during the ritual. How could it be ? Why was she feeling so much pain ?

Izzy was the only reason she was able to walk, without her support it would have been impossible. The lightwood helped her get in the tub. The contact on the cold tub against her bare legs sent shivers all over her body. Her pain was so strong that she struggled to stay conscious.

Hands traveled on her body, Izzy hand's, taking off Clary' sweatshirt. She didn't know what was happening, the only thing she was aware of was her pain. It travelled, first her vagina area was burning then the pain spread quickly on her thighs. Then Izzy's hands were on her hips grabbing the edges of her panties and pulling them off.

 _What is happening again ? It's so cold, why am I naked ? Why is Izzy with me ? Why does it hurt so much ? What did I do to deserve this ?_ These questions were spinning in her mind.

It was pitch dark. Her body laid on a cold surface but her lower body was burning. Her eyes were closed, but the pain prevented her from dozing off. Water was pouring from the shower head, after that a ticking noise appeared. Curious Clary opened her eyes. Izzy was switching the shower head pressure. Allowing most of the cold water to come bursting out of the center of the shower head. Izzy used the shower head and aimed at Clary's thighs. The water pressure was strong against her bare skin, not enough to leave a mark but still stinging a bit. Clary spread her legs, Izzy immediately understanding what she wanted.

"Is it still burning ? Clary are you okay ?"

"It's better, but it's still burning, ahhh" Clary moaned in pain.

"So it's working, good. Hold on Clary. Tell me where exactly it's still burning."

"My vagina, it hurts, it fucking burns. It's INSIDE. Izzy what the hell is going on ? I'm scared."

"Hey come on pumpkin, hold on a few more seconds okay !" Izzy responded, putting her free hand on Clary's shoulder, comforting the girl. Izzy placed the shower head in direct contact with Clary's vagina allowing the water to shoot inside of her. Then she turned the cold water tap to the maximum. Clary felt flooded by all this water, forcing its way inside of her. It felt weird. They stayed in that position for at least 10 minutes.

"How do you feel now ?"

She focused on everything she was feeling and was relieved when pain wasn't part of it anymore. "I'm good now, thank you Izzy." The naked girl stood up, the water inside of her ran down her legs and finally on the tub. She was exhausted and frustrated, not knowing what caused her pain.

"Oh my god what's that ? Is it a scar ?" Izzy asked caressing Clary's birthmark, two parallel thin lines on her back. In response the girl shivered. She wasn't used to feeling someone touching that part of her body. Because she hated that ugly birthmark, she always managed to keep it hidden with her clothes.

"It's not a scar, it's a birthmark. Could you hand me a towel ?"

"Yeah of course, pumpkin." The girl said standing up, grabbing a red towel hanging on the towel hanger. Since when did she start calling her like that ? Pumpkin ? Clary didn't really know what to think of it but it was cute.

Drying herself off in front of Izzy made her accept her body a bit more. Izzy seemed totally fine seeing her naked, so she felt comfortable. After that Izzy grabbed some underwear and a t- shirt for Clary to wear. The redhead put them on very quickly and robotically. Then she realized who's t-shirt it was. Alec's. Did Izzy know this was Alec's shirt ? Did she hand it to her on purpose ?

The girls went back silently in the bed, both tired. The lamp allowed Clary to observe Izzy's face; her pumply lips, her small nose, her doe eyes, her long lashes. She was beautiful, Alec was damn right about that.

"Izzy do you know what happened right now ? The pain, what caused it ? How did you know what to do ?"

"You said it was burning so I thought it would be good to pour cold water on you. Like how mundane would do sometimes to bring down a fever. I'm not sure about the reason of your pain but I have a theory."

"What is it ? Tell me." She demanded impatiently.

"Did he cum inside of you ?" The redhead immediately blushed and Izzy knew the answer. "It's fine really, you can tell me, I'm not mad at you."

"Uh- yes he did…"

"Well I think that's it. I'm not sure but I came up with this theory because of what happened. He came inside of you, a while after that a burning feeling appeared in and on your vagina and on your thighs. In other words, right where the cum was. But I don't know what it means."

"Am I allergic to cum ? Wait if what you're saying is true, does it mean I can't have children ?" Clary got up in a sitting position, placing her back against the headboard. Izzy did the same, sitting right next to Clary, placing her arm on her shoulder.

"I don't know pumpkin, do you want to see a healer tomorrow ? Don't worry, we also have patient confidentiality in our world. Nobody needs to know about your business, if you're scared about that. I can come with you, if you need support."

"I don't want Luke to know about any of this, but yes I'd like to consult someone. I need to know why this happened, and if this is a form of infertility in the shadowhunter world."

"Yeah I get it, we'll go to the healer after you see Luke and my mom. They'll ask you some questions about your date. Don't worry too much about all of that and try to sleep."

Izzy turned off the lamp light and covered her body with the soft humongous red blanket. Clary did the same but moved her body closer to Izzy. She really grew fond of her new friend. With everything that happened between the two girls during the last few days, Clary felt closer than ever with Izzy. Snuggling with her felt normal so she did just that and Izzy responded. This was only the beginning of their friendship.

She felt like an invisible force was squeezing her heart, and her stomach bubbled with excitement. This was good, really good. She felt close to someone, falling asleep in the arms of someone she can confide in and get support from. Knowing that she could rest with her mind at ease and peace.

The next morning the girls woke up simultaneously. Both were shaken awake abruptly by strong arms. Opening her eyes to know who had the audacity to disrupt her peaceful rest, Luke was standing near the bed. Arms crossed, a vein visible on his forehead, his eyes piercing; he was obviously mad about something.

_What's going on ? Wait Izzy said yesterday Luke and Maryse questioned her about me. So he's pissed about me going on a date without telling him perhaps._

"Luke, hey what's up ?" Clary said in her most innocent voice.

"CLARY, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ? You can't leave this place and go out in the world without warning me beforehand ? Do you realize in how much danger you put yourself by doing something this stupid ?" His voice was dangerously vibrating and getting louder. His temper was insanely flaring to the point that she could practically see sparks flying. This was the first time she witnessed such a scene.

Luke was usually the calm type of parent, Jocelyn was the one who would usually set Clary straight when she made a mistake. But that wasn't a possibility anymore. Clary was simply too shocked to answer to him, all she could do was take it all in.

"And who the hell is he, the guy you went on a date with ? You've only been here for a few days and you managed to fall in love with a stranger. Don't get me started on the phone calls. You have a cell phone and I couldn't reach you, so I think you don't actually need it. Give it to me, I am confiscating it." His arm was outstretched, expecting her to hand over the phone. She could hear everything he said, but understanding and reacting was another story.

After a few moments to get her head straight, she answered "Why ?" The tone of her voice was curious.

"What do you mean why ? Because this is part of your punishment. So give me your phone Clary, immediately, this is not up to discussion."

"Why am getting punished in the first place ? I just went on a date, there's nothing wrong with that."Clary was right, Luke was overreacting, wasn't he ? _I am almost 16 and I didn't commit a crime, well if you forget the breaking and entering to the tower but he doesn't need to know about that. I don't deserve to be scolded at nor to be punished for trying to enjoy my life. And let's not forget that I forgot my phone in the tower._

"Yes there is Clary, and don't talk back to me, you're the one in the wrong right now. This is a dangerous world you don't get to go out on dates whenever you feel like it, you aren't living as a human anymore Clary. And you made the situation worse being unreachable. I'm here to protect you. You can't make stupid decisions that will get you killed."

"I didn't make any stupid decision. Luke you're overreacting, I wasn't alone so I wasn't in any danger. You can stop shouting at me for no reason whatsoever."

"Oh yes you weren't alone, so please enlighten me. Who were you with exactly ?" He said those words tightening his jaw, he was furious.

"I was with a guy named Chris; he works here." Clary said confidently showing Luke he was wrong about her being in danger. How could she be in danger with a guy working at the institute ? She couldn't.

Luke suddenly turned around and that's when Clary noticed that Maryse was behind him. So she had been here all this time. They both stared at each other, then Maryse' face paled.

"Luke, there isn't any Chris working here." Maryse said in a low voice, almost a whisper, which sent chills to Clary.

Luke dropped the set of keys he had in his hand and turned back to Clary, a shameful and worried expression appeared in his facial features.

"Luke, she must be wrong, Chris works here, I'm sure of it I promise." Clary said. She believed in her words or maybe she wanted to believe. _Because otherwise this didn't make any sense._

"I'm not wrong darling, I know each and every member of this institute by heart. And there is no one named Chris." Luke was still not moving, but his eyes were moving quickly, more like trembling. He was thinking quickly.

"What- I don't understand..." Clary said, lost for words. Something warm rested on top of her right hand, it was Izzy's hand. Comforting her as much as she could in this situation.

Then Luke moved, he kneeled right next to the bed to be as close as he could to Clary.

"Clary I need you to focus, tell me exactly what he looks like and don't forget any details." His voice was calm and serious, his piercing eyes focused on her face. This change of attitude sent chills down her spine. _What was the meaning of all of this ?_


	20. Regalis Certamen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grateful to have readers. Thanks to fun and forever young, a great fast working beta. Enjoy !

"He is...blond, hum... quiet tall, his eyes are… I don't know what you're asking of me right now!" Clary was worried and afraid, this wasn't good. _Something had to be wrong according to Luke's demeanor._

"What else ? Is there something specific about his appearance that you remember ? Or did he ever say or act strange ? What did he want with you ?"

"Other than the fact that he is very handsome there isn't anything specific that I can recall. He was nice; he said he just wanted to get to know me. It was just a date, I don't think he had other intentions. Even though I've gotta admit that sometimes it felt like he was hiding things from me..."

"What do you mean exactly ? Details Clary, focus !"

"I don't know it's just that when we talked he seemed to sometimes ponder the answer a bit more than necessary for some simple banal questions." Clary suddenly realized that he must have been lying because he was coming up with the answers along the way or not telling the entire truth. She must have had doubts since she remembered these details. He didn't lie the entire time, he was honest when he talked about his personal life, he seemed genuine with her during these times.

"So he must have been lying to you. Did he tell you what his job was in this institute ?"

"He said he was sort of a diplomat, going from institute to institute."

Luke turned to look at Maryse. They had this sort of mental understanding, a silent conversation clearly happening between them.

"Clary get changed . I'll be waiting in front of your room. Do it now." He barked the order as he and Maryse were leaving the room, they closed the door behind. Izzy and Clary looked at each other not knowing how to react to this entire situation.

"What in the heaven is going on ? What's up with their reactions, who's that guy you're dating ?"

"I don't know Izzy, but now I'm kinda afraid. It seems like they think he is someone dangerous or something."

"Now I'm also getting scared." Once the sentence left her lips, she grabbed Clary and hugged her tightly. Clary was surprised but grateful. She rested her head on Izzy's shoulder feeling comfortable and soothed. Then she remembered what Luke said, she had to get ready. He was waiting for her. So she got up from the bed and opened the dresser to pick an outfit.

Once she washed her face and put a grey turtleneck sweater dress on, she hugged Izzy one last time.

"I am sure everything is going to be okay." Izzy whispered in Clary's ear, in a warm tone. Clary simply nodded to that sentence.

She left the room finding Luke exactly where he said he'd be : in front of the door. Talking quietly to Maryse. They seemed to be in an argument.

"You don't need to do this, Lucian." Maryse said desperately.

"You know that this is necessary." Luke answered vividly. Then Maryse noticed Clary's presence and added "Alright call me whenever possible. I'll keep you updated on the situation."

Maryse left. Luke was silent, lost in his thoughts for a moment before suddenly walking down the hallway. Clary followed silently, a knot forming in her belly. This was bad. Luke rarely acted this way, this was new. He seemed like a soldier about to make a tough decision, acting quickly for the safety of his comrades.

Their steps on the stoned floor resonated, as she was following him in the maze that was the institute. Then finally they went up the stairs, passed next to the angel's statue, and with a sure and rapid step they walked out of the church in a matter of minutes.

The cold winter wind caressed her bare face and legs. It was refreshing amidst all this chaos. The blue sky was clouded by a great number of grey clouds. It wasn't snowing yet but there were the remains of the previous night's snow. Clary liked the cold, winter was her favorite season.

"Clary, chop chop, get in the car." Luke opened the passenger door for her. Getting in the car. _How did the car get here so fast?_ Clary wondered where they were heading as she glanced at the church. She didn't want to leave the institute for good. She had finally started appreciating her life there. Once they both put their belts on and Luke started the car, Clary asked "Where are we going ?" Her heart beat faster waiting for the answer. The car was already on the road, heading to an unknown location.

"We are staying a few days out of the institute, until the situation gets better."

"What do you mean, a few days ? Where are we staying ? What situation are you talking about ?" Silence. "Luke?" Still nothing " What is going on ?" Luke never answered, he was focused on the road. After 5 minutes of silence, she stopped hoping for an answer. She redirected her attention to the window, focusing on the view. They were passing by many business buildings; it seemed like they were in the french district.

"Alright, you won't answer my question but at least tell me: who do you think Chris is ?"

Luke looked troubled once she asked that, something changing in his attitude.

"Clary you must have his phone number right? Give it to me, I need it." The girl was getting annoyed by their conversation. It felt like she was talking to a wall. How come he was the only one to get answers to his questions ?!

"I do have his phone number but I don't have my phone." Luke turned his head and looked at Clary, shock and disappointment clear on his face. "There was an emergency during our date; I had to leave abruptly so I forgot my phone."

"What exactly happened for you to leave your phone, when you can't go anywhere without it ?"

The girl started panicking her heart working in overdrive. Can she actually tell the truth? How is he going to react ? _Alright I think the best thing to do is tell the truth. He doesn't seem to like Chris. It feels like he suspects Chris of being someone he knows, someone dangerous maybe. But is Luke going to scold me for my decisions ?_ Clary wondered.

"I was in the High Tower- I think it's called something like the Luxuria High Tower." Clary decides not to mention _the being drunk part_. Luke, flabbergasted by this information, stopped the car in the middle of the road. Clary was now panicking. He turned his head slowly to look at her "What did you precisely do there, Clary ? And how the heaven did you get there ?" He inquired, raising his voice dangerously.

"I…" She coughs, trying to find the right words. "We had sex." She expects him to yell at her incredulously, to punch the steering wheel or even to sigh in disappointment but nothing. He says nothing, engulfing them both in silence. Too much silence.

The honking noise startled both of them. Shaking his head as though to disperse his thoughts, he restarted the car. And just like that they were on the move again.

"Did you use protection ?" Was the first thing he said after 10 minutes of silence. Clary wanted to bury herself in a hole somewhere far away. Because she didn't, with Chris nor Alec. She had decided it was best not to mention she also had sex with Alec literally 5 minutes after leaving Chris. She was such a mess.

"No, I didn't…" She whispered. Turning her face away from him; she couldn't face him, this was so humiliating.

"Did something happen afterwards ? Did you feel pain somewhere ?" Clary immediately looked at his face, confused clearly. How could he know ? _He knows way more than I think._

"Yeah actually, it felt like someone poured acid on my vagina." Clary shared, not ashamed to talk about her body with Luke, he was her father after all. He deserved the title after all this time.

"Oh lucifer, Clary I'm sorry you had to go through that. I have so much to tell you." He seemed sorry.

"If you're truly sorry, then tell me the truth. I'm tired of being left in the dark. I am sure you know more about me than I do. And stop telling me you are lying for my own protection. I'm sure I'm in danger because I don't know everything about myself."

Luke parked in front of a humongous chic beige building. It had to be a five star hotel. The architecture of the building was a mix between the Rococo and Baroque style.

Getting out of the jeep Luke gave the keys to a valet. This place was clearly very expensive. Clary didn't understand why they were here. The inside of the building was so beautiful Clary regretted not having her phone to take pictures. She could swear on her life that the inside of this hotel was an exact copy of the inside of the Church of St. Ignatius of Loyola at the Campus Martius in Rome. The colossal grey-beige wall was overwhelmed by golden ornaments and colorful paintings. The beauty of the paintings was so surreal that Clary felt like this was a dream.

Luke, apparently unfazed by the view, was talking to an employee at the reception. The Valeya Hotel was written in big golden letters on the wall behind the reception. Luke paid with his card and got a hotel card key in exchange. Clary joined Luke in front of the elevator. Once inside, Luke pushed the button 8.

"How can we afford to stay at a place like this ?" Clary asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about that, it's fine."

The elevator doors opened, Luke grabbed Clary's hand and walked quickly down the hall. He stopped in front of door number 26, looked around one last time, then opened the door with the hotel key card.

It was a suite. The room had two king sized beds, a couch, two walk-in-closets and a mini bar. There was a bathroom with a shower and a tub. The toilet was in a separate room and they had a small kitchen and a dining room. She sat on the bed near the window. Luke took off his coat and sat on the other bed. It was only then that Clary realized he was wearing a grey suit. It was a bit strange to see him in a suit, he usually would wear those for special occasions.

"Clary you're right, you deserve to know more about yourself." Clary nodded, relieved and ready for answers.

"This Chris you had sex with, he ejaculated inside of you, didn't he ?" Luke asked. Then Clary remembered that he didn't, they stopped before that. But the pre-cum on the head of his penis was definitely inside of her, and Alec did cum inside of her. So she answered according to that.

"Yes, his sperm was inside of me." This sentence angered Luke according to the changes on his facial expression. But he definitely tried to remain calm for her sake.

"That's the reason why you felt a burning sensation on and in your vagina. His sperm. Does he know, did you tell him about your pain ?"

"No I didn't, I don't have my phone, remember ? Luke what does it mean ? I don't understand. Is it like this for all the shadowhunters ? Does it mean I can't have children?"

He shook his head. "Well that's good you didn't tell him, you can't tell anyone about this. No one can know about this weakness. And no you are not infertile. Only a small part of the shadowhunter population have this condition. It means that you can only reproduce with shadowhunters who have the same condition as you. Does it make sense ?"

She thought about it."Yes I guess, but who is like me then, who else has this condition ?"

"Well that I know of, only two other people do."

"Two! Two?! Just two people in the entire world ? Who are they ?" She was astonished.

"They're people you'll meet during your sixteenth birthday. Until then you don't need to know more about them."

Again with the secrecy "Fine. I'm only accepting this because my birthday is in less than a week. But now tell me who you think Chris is."

"I can't be sure with the little information you gave me, but I'm afraid he could be one of the most dangerous person in the shadowhunter world. There is a man called the **Messiah** , he's the number 1 on the most wanted criminal list. He has committed some of the worst crimes against shadowhunters and underworld creatures. He's the latest leader of a secret society called the **Christus Bavarian Illuminati**. They call it the true faith. They believe in the god Lucifer defeated, Jesus Christ. To them we're a bunch of heretics. Their main goal is to destroy everything related to our religion, to Lucifer's and Lilith's legacy. The members of this society are what mundane would call terrorists."

"What ? So you're telling me there is a secret society, the illuminaties or whatever and they believe in God, well in his son, in Jesus christ. So it's literally just a bunch of christians who want to put an end to all things related to Lucifer ?" The irony of what Luke just said was resplendent. Clary barely managed not to burst into laughter. "But why would Chris be this Messiah ? Why would he be interested in me in the first place ? I have been shadowhunter for a week, it doesn't make any sense."

Luke stood up from the bed and kneeled in front of Clary, placing her hands in his. All of this was getting dramatic and too serious real quick. "Luke you're scaring me. Please answer my questions?"

"It's because I entered your name for the Regalis Certamen. It's a competition amongst single high-born women. The winner called the chosen one will be able to marry the prince when she's of age. This is the first time this contest is held, because, for the second time in history, there is only one heir to the throne, the prince." Clary remembered the story Robert told. The first time there was only one heir, she married Jonathan Shadowhunter. Which is how the De lapsis became The Camphbilim. But then Clary realized what he just said.

"What ? You did what, Luke ?! YOU ENTERED MY NAME IN THIS CONTEST !? Did it ever occur to you that maybe I didn't want this ? Why didn't you ask for my opinion first ?"The girl stood up from the bed, startling Luke. "Are you mental ? Since when did you start taking life changing decisions about me BUT WITHOUT ME ?" the three last words were said sharply, her anger vibrating from her core.

"I'm sorry I should've told you about it beforehand. The deadline for the entry was yesterday and you were unreachable, so I had to take the decision alone. And like you said it's a life changing opportunity which is why I couldn't just ignore it, Clary."

"You know what ? I need some air." She simply said and stood up.


	21. Exceeding Expectations

Yes yes I know I suck ass, sorry for the very late update, it's not even the same year now... Hope you spent a good christmas, and hope you & your family is healthy during this pendemic. If you want to give yp reading this fic I get it, the updates are so slow, I am unreliable... Sorry and I still want to point out that I am not and will never give up on a fic before finishing it even if it might take a decade to finish it. A big fat thank you to **fun and forever young**. Don't forget to leave a comment/review.

* * *

"You know what ? I need some air." She simply said and stood up.

"What do you mean, where are you going ? You know why I brought you here, I explained to you why it is dangerous. If the Messiah is after you, we need to be more careful than ever."

"IF. That's the key word Luke. You can't be sure it's him. If I am in danger I'll scream and run. If I can't run I'll fight." She grabbed her wallet, the second hotel key card and left the room. Once in the corridor she stopped walking feeling a bit dizzy.

"I am sorry Clary, I can't tell you everything. I promised Jocelyn…" He confessed, whispering the end of the sentence . At the same time there was a light metallic sound and then water started pouring. _A faucet. For what? To wash his face ? A shower ? A bath !_ She was already in the corridor, how was she able to hear all of this from where she was? She then remembered how she was able to hear Alec taking a shower. It must be a shadowhunter ability. _What did he promise to mom ? What is it that he's not telling me ?_ She was tired. Tired of the lies, the half spoken truths, the secrets kept hidden from her. She was exhausted; mentally exhausted. So she wanted to simply be able to _ask_ Chris about his identity. About his job. She had felt close to him; she had sex with him for god's sake ! If he was the Messiah then was everything a lie ? What lies did he tell her ? Did he get closer to her with intentions ? She wanted to stop thinking about all this mess for a small moment so she walked to the elevator.

Once in the lobby, a directional sign caught her attention. Swimming Pool, SPA, Gym, Bar, Restaurant, Café, Conference Room, Reception, Restroom with an arrow next to each word.

_Where should I go ? I don't feel like I can eat yet, my stomach still hurts from the hangover. What about a drink ? Yeah, Simon told me coke helps with a hangover._

She walked down the corridor on her right just like the directional sign told her to do. Once inside the bar it felt like she wasn't in the hotel anymore. The contrast between the lobby and the bar was uncanny. When the lobby looked like the inside of a castle, the bar looked like a place that would gather lawyers, politicians or even stock brokers to relax after a hard day of work.

The walls were dark blue, some of the leather seats were beige, others were black. Even though the place was lit by a great number of white bulbs, candles were placed here and there. **Bunton's World Famous** was written on the bar counter in silver letters, it must be the bar's name.

Clary struggled sitting on one of the bar stools because of their heights. Once comfortably seated she looked around to make sure no one saw that embarrassing moment. But a man in his late twenties, placed a few stools away from her did. He was wearing a bordeaux suit which complemented his lean and fit body very well. His hair, eyes, nose and slim face revealed his asian origins. He smiled at Clary, taking a sip of his glass of whiskey on the rocks.

Not knowing how to react, she simply smiled back, before facing back to the bar. The bartender was nowhere to be seen so she decided to busy herself by going through her wallet. She had a bunch of fidelity cards from shops and restaurants that she didn't even go to that often. She had 23$ in cash which wasn't a lot if she encountered a problem. Putting her fingers in one of the pockets out of curiosity, she took out a paper. Looking closely it was an old picture of her mom in a weird ceremonial black and red dress holding a newborn baby. Was this the first time she saw this pic ? Because she didn't remember putting it there. The noise of glass being set down in front of her broke her pensive state.

The bartender, a tall and cute African-American male placed a cocktail in front of her. It was an orange and yellow drink with a slice of orange at the top.

"A sex on the beach for the cute miss." The waiter said smiling. Clary liked the compliment, her lips twitched at the joy these simple words procured her.

"But I didn't order yet." She interjected.

"It's from the gentleman over there." He pointed his finger in the man's direction. Clary took a closer look at the well-dressed asian man and noticed he had a tattoo on his neck. Not a rune but an actual tattoo. Clary was intrigued : why would a well-dressed adult male be drinking whiskey so early in the day and offer her a drink as well ?

The cocktail he offered her had to contain alcohol. The bartender didn't say it was a virgin sex on the beach. Couldn't the man nor the barman tell she was a teen ? Or maybe they didn't care.

Is it a good idea to drink while having a hangover ? No it can't be good. But then again, after what Luke revealed to her she wanted to drink. Clary was going to compete with other girls for the hand of the prince. This was a joke. Her life became a fucking joke at this point.

 _Wait, if the goal of this competition is to be able to marry this prince then it means we all- I have to be faithful to him ? Unbelievable I never even met the guy and I am supposed to not flirt nor date whoever I want because of him. Well bullshit…_ Clary thought.

She took a big sip of her cocktail. The drink was sweet and fruity but the aftertaste was very strong. The vodka warmed her insides as it went down. She turned her head in the man's direction, noticing that he was staring at her. She took a second big sip and smiled at him already feeling a bit woozy but the feeling was pleasant. The man shifted from his position, walked up to Clary. He was wearing a high-end perfume, Clary could tell from the smell. The man approached her.

"Is this seat taken?" He asked politely, with his deep voice. Clary obliged and let him.

"Could you tell me what a young beautiful girl like you is doing this early in a bar ?"

"Well I wish I was able to answer that question, but honestly I don't really know why I'm here."

"Alright fine. I hope I can find a reason for you to stay longer." Butterflies were flying in her belly at his words. He was a young gorgeous man after all.

"What about you ? What are you doing here this early in a bar ?" Clary asked, wanting to take the attention off of her.

"Well I won a case yesterday, so to congratulate myself I decided to spend a night here. But this new case I'm working on, well..." he took a big sip of his drink, finishing the beverage. It was obvious that he wasn't happy about his latest case.

Clary looked at him a bit confused. He noticed and smirked.

"I'm a lawyer."

Clary was very surprised by this revelation and observed his tattoo again. He placed his hand on his neck revealing more of his tattoo. "I know… I get a lot of reactions from people once I tell them my profession. You should see the rest of my body, you would be even more surprised." He winked.

Her heart beat faster ; by the way he was speaking he was obviously into her. _What's even going on ? First Chris now this dude is interested in me. This seems so freaking unreal._

"You're blushing, I seem to have an effect on you." He said, rearranging his straight hair with his hand. Clary embarrassed, stopped looking at him and drank her cocktail. The colored liquid warmed her insides so much that goosebumps traversed her body. A buzzing effect appeared after three sips. She wasn't the kind of person to be able to drink a lot without getting drunk.

"Do you like it ?"

Clary nodded energetically, "Thanks for the drink. It's actually very sweet so yeah, I love it."

"I knew you would like it." He lifted his chin and stared right into her eyes. "Tell me more about yourself."

"I am an artist, a really good one actually. I've always wanted to create art for a living." She sighed. " But not too long ago my life completely changed. So now I live in a different place, surrounded by people I don't really know and I have no clue how to react to all of this."

"Well you seem to be pretty intriguing and fascinating. I hope I can become someone you know."

"I hope so too." She said audaciously, thanks to the drink. "Let's start with your name shall we."

He laughed in response, clearly enjoying her behavior. "Jake is my English name. My Korean name is Park Hyung-Sook." The way he pronounced his name made her warm all over. A man able to speak different languages perfectly was always sexy. Drinking the rest of her drink she responded "I'm Clary."

"Alright Clary I want to relax a bit before going back to work, would like to watch a movie and order some food in my room ? Would it be okay ?"

Because of her small body, she could already feel the effects of the cocktail. "Yes I'd like that." Seeing that she was struggling to get off of the high chair he placed his strong arm around her waist, helping her down. Surprised but pleased she did the same thing. They walked like that to the elevator. Once inside he pressed the button 30, the hotel's last level. They were still holding each other. He was remarkably warm and his perfume was intoxicating. She wanted to smell his perfume from a closer angle but she didn't, afraid to seem like a freak.

The elevator's music was surprisingly sensual and lustful. The air was filled with unsaid thoughts. Turning her head, to get a closer look at his face he had this intimidating beauty. Feeling her gaze he turned his head to stare at her. Their eyes locked, lost in each other's gaze. Only focused on each other's face and body. The tension was only rising. The music simply accentuated their feelings and emotions. Apart from the music the only thing she could hear was their breaths.

" _ **Lust is what it is; it never lies. So why drown in love when you can have so much fun swimming in lust ?**_ " The small, delicate and gracious soprano voice whispered in her head. That was it, that sentence simply allowed her to do what she desired to do secretly.

Placing her hand on his cheek she lowered his face a bit to facilitate her next move. Tiptoeing she crashed her lips to his, passionately. If he was surprised it wasn't noticeable, kissing her back vehemently, pushing her body against the wall. These last few days she kissed two other guys and this was different. This was simply lust.

Did Clary find comfort in these deeds everytime she felt overwhelmed by her life ?

Still kissing, her hands traveled down. All she could think of was wanting to feel his muscular body under her fingertips. Putting an end to the kiss she let out a long breath; he used this opportunity to tilt her face upward to settle his face against her neck. Kissing and licking her skin, she was surely going to have a few lovebites. His warm tongue and lips against such a sensible part of her body, made her moan rolling her eyes. It was so pleasurable.

His warm hand was on her right bare thigh, slowly caressing her and going up. This was driving her nuts. Grabbing her thigh and holding it up against his hip she understood what he wanted. She wrapped her leg around it. She felt goosebumps all over her body and could already feel a bit moist in between her legs. She loved it, feeling desired by such a successful hot man. His hand kept traveling upwards leaving her thigh, to be on her waist underneath her dress.

If someone entered into the elevator, the view would be quite phenomenal, a redhead teen against the wall with one of her legs wrapped around a man clearly older than her. His hands underneath her dress while he was sucking and kissing her neck as she kept moaning. This was scandalous. And that's exactly why Clary loved this so much and put herself into this situation. The danger, the risk, the adrenaline, the rush, the sin, the pleasure, a way out from her life; it all tasted so incredibly sweet.

His other hand was now also under her dress, on her other hip. He did the same movement with her thigh, so she jumped and wrapped her other leg around his hip. His hands were on her thighs under her ass holding her in place against him. They kissed once more, and now their tongues were involved. She was able to taste a bit of whiskey from his mouth which didn't annoy her. He was obviously more experienced than her, when she struggled he led her.

The flooring shook for a brief instance signaling that they had arrived at their destination, the 30th floor. The doors about to open, she expected him to let her down. He didn't, which was bizarre. What if they met people in the corridor ? Seeing them in this position would cause a lot of issues.

The doors opened, revealing a corridor leading to one door only. There was only one room on this floor, how could that be ?

"Surprised or afraid ? Don't worry this is the presidential suite. "

"Okay." That's all she could say, what else could you answer to that type of revelation ?

Still in the same position, he walked down the corridor. "Hang on tighter I need to use my hand." Clary did, using her thigh's muscles to keep her legs wrapped around him. Opening the door with a card he took out of his pocket, he entered.

The place was humongous for a hotel room. And the style of the place looked like the continuity of the lobby. Beige walls coated by a generous amount of golden ornaments, other parts of the walls were covered by ancient handmade tapestries. A great number of cabriolet armchairs were placed here and there, 3 red velvet tufted nailhead chesterfield sofas were lodged around a golden wood and marble coffee table. In front of the sofas and coffee table stood a long and thin plasma TV which felt out of place. They must be in the living room area. Clary didn't have time to observe everything in detail because Jake was moving in another direction.

"What. the. hell ?" Clary said slowly insisting on each word, astonished by her surroundings.

"I know it's a bit much, it's an exact replica of the King's rooms in Versailles, France. The only difference is the TV." Saying so he placed Clary gently on the bed. Clary felt like a princess.

"What movie do you want to watch ?" This surprised Clary, she thought this was just an excuse to get her in his room but he was actually planning on watching a movie .

"Anything's fine, really." She simply answered not really knowing much about the latest movies. Suddenly remembering she still had her shoes on she took them off and placed them near the bed.

"It's almost Christmas, so I'll play a movie related to the theme."

The movie Noelle started playing. He went to a room taking off his vest. _He must be going into the dressing room_. Underneath the vest he was wearing a white shirt adorned with his cufflinks, which he took off. He rolled up his shirt's sleeves. This mundane yet simple movement was so sexy to watch. His veins were very noticeable as he picked a small magazine to give to Clary.

"This is the menu of the room service, select whatever you want."

Clary could not comprehend most of the items written on the menu :

-Gulls' Egg Omelette filled with Scottish lobster and crab, Italian truffles, fresh English asparagus

-Oyster platter served with muscadet

-Foie gras, black truffle and mashed potatoes

-Vaucluse-style trout with truffles

-Tarbais beans in a Gascon cassoulet

-Louis XIII pizza

-Fleurburger 5000

-Golden opulence sundae

-Fortress stilt fisherman indulgence

It was still morning so Clary opted for the omelette. What was weird was that there weren't any prices next to the items.

"I'll go for the Gull's egg omelette. What about you ?"

"I'll take the same as you, I'm not picky."

He called for room service using the hotel's phone and gave the order. Then joined Clary on the bed. He sat against the headboard and invited Clary to sit next to him. She settled her small body against him, her head on his shoulder and her leg on top of his. How was she so comfortable with him ? She wasn't even afraid about being alone in this stranger's hotel room. Was it the alcohol or something else ?

His perfume scent was stronger being this close to his chest. His hand on her waist to press her closer against him. It was so cozy. It felt like they were used to being in this position for years. The movie was playing but they weren't actually paying attention to it, in reality they just enjoyed each other's company.

" _ **He's yours for the taking. Thou shalt not wait.**_ _"_ The small, delicate and gracious soprano voice murmured in her head. A rush of excitement and adrenaline followed that saying. She wanted him, so she'll have him.

Switching her position to be on him, sitting on his lap, he chuckled in a low voice.

"Eager ?"

"I know what I want." She answered confidently. In response he lifted her dress a bit to see her lace panties on his lap. Looking up he stared into her eyes. "Yes you do. Take whatever you want from me, I'll let you." He said the three last words in a slow and low voice. Normally Clary would have felt self conscious of her body, but the alcohol helped in that department.

"I won't have it any other way." How was she coming up with all these sentences, it was as if someone took possession of her. But this was empowering, so she liked it. Her hands taking care of the buttons of his shirt in a steady rhythm. His now open shirt revealed a painted canva. His torso and abs covered by colorful tattoos, it truly looked like a piece of art. It took Clary off guard, she was expecting a tattoo but not to this magnitude. "Oh… this is actually beautiful, Jake" she said mesmerized, caressing his torso with the tip of her fingers. "What's all of this ?" She asked actually curious about his tattoos, which covered most of his skin.

Turning his body a bit to show the tattoo on his right arm. There was a black fish, with small flowers around him.

"This is the koi fish, generally it relates to good luck and fortune. And look at how the fish is climbing the waterfall, working against a heavy current. It represents perseverance, and often indicates that a person has made it through tough times." Jack said.

Then he showed her his left arm where a huge red black and orange bird was standing tall around flames.

"The phoenix is a mythical bird that is consumed by fire and reborn from its own ashes. In line with the story of the phoenix, this tattoo represents rebirth, triumph, and fire."

"Here on my torso and stomach we have the snake. The snake is often considered as an embodiment of regenerative power and a sign of good health. In Japan's folklore, it means prophecy, wisdom and power."

The blue and red snake was beautiful, surrounded by chrysanthemum and other flowers Clary didn't recognize. This was the first time she saw these types of tattoos, very detailed and so colorful. It was insanely impressive. The amount of time he had to spend to get these tattoos done was something unconceivable to her, it must have hurt a lot.

"Hearing the meaning of your tattoos I feel like I know more about you. Let me tell you how I see you now. I think you have been through a lot of hardships yet you are still standing and fighting for a greater purpose."

"I'm impressed. That's actually pretty accurate." He answered. A silence followed and he seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Clary I don't want us to simply sleep together. I actually want to get to know you."

 _Did he literally change his mind because of how I perceived him ?_ Clary wondered.

"Well, yeah it's totally fine with me. I want to get to know you more." Clary lied, disappointed about not getting what she desired.

A knock on the door startled her and he immediately seemed on edge. Opening a drawer he took out a gun, Clary panicked. What the hell was going on here ? Jack approached her and placed the gun near her.

"Use this if something goes wrong, then run away and don't look back." He whispered, turning his head a few times to look at the door as if someone might barge in. All she could do was nod, so that's what she did. Her heart beat faster and louder, her breath almost silent trying to be discreet. Grabbing the weapon, she hid behind the bed. The amount of sweat on her hands was so great she felt like the gun could slip away at any time. The weight of the gun mobilised all her concentration. Time slowed.

Jack was in front of the door, his hand on the door handle moving briefly, opening the door. Clary was now panicking. At least a dozen asian men were standing in front of Jack, all of them clearly armed. Their black suits weren't able to hide their gun holsters.

_Is this the end ? I am going to die this stupidely, because I wanted to have sex with a guy ? No, no, no... I can't let this happen. If I die now then mom's death will have been for nothing. I have to live for her and uncover the entire truth about my identity._

So she waited, waited for something to happen. Something needed to happen for her to make her next move. Suddenly, Jack shouted something in korean, she guessed. She wasn't fluent in korean but she could clearly perceive he was angry. Their reactions shocked Clary, they were kneeling in front of him, lowering their heads. Humbling themselves before Jack, asking for his forgiveness.

The girl could finally breathe normally, relieved by the event's evolution. _What the fuck is going on ?_ She whispered confused. Standing up to join Jack and question him. The men stood up and within a second their guns were out of their holsters and pointing at her. A dozen guns facing her paralysed her in fear. She didn't know how she managed not to faint from the fear and shock. That simple piece of metal could take her life within seconds, that realisation was the reason of her state. She was too shocked to realize it at first, but Jake was looking at her. Why didn't he ask the men to lay their weapons down ? What was he waiting for, for them to kill her ? Was this a game ?

" **As they test your power and tempt your fury ; your wrath shall make them pay for their sins.** " The small delicate voice said. It used to be a high pitched soprano voice but now it seemed deeper. But like always after hearing the advice in her head, she was moved. Confidence radiated through her core and fear was nowhere to be seen. Knowing exactly what to do, she visualized it in her mind.

Now, she just had to recreate it.

Tearing up, she approached them. "Jack, what's going on ? I'm scared." She weeped, trying to look as defenseless and pure as she could. Clearly annoyed, he sighed. _Annoyed ? Because I'm crying ? The audacity of this bastard, he is annoyed because I'm crying ?_ Now Clary only hoped her plan would execute well. As she kept approaching Jack, she stopped next to him. "Jake please help me." She begged pathetically, pulling on his shirt sleeve, her voice breaking. He turned his head to face his men, perhaps to finally ask them to lay their guns down. Swiftly, the girl attacked him, kicking the inner part of his knee, making him fall to the ground. Then immediatly pointing her gun at his head, showing who was in control of the situation.

Staring at the men in front of her, with their guns still pointed at her, she barked an order "Put your guns down if you want him to live." But the words leaving her mouth weren't English, it was a language she had never spoken before. Korean? _How was this possible ?_

They clearly understood seeing their reactions, even Jack turned his head in stuppor. The men lowered the weapons, placing the guns on the floor and pushing them towards Clary.

"Alright, alright enough. It's okay Clary you don't need to shoot me, everything's fine. I wasn't going to hurt you. And how come you speak korean ?"

"Bullshit, why didn't you tell your men to stand down ? And that doesn't concern you. "

"After your analysis of me I told you I wanted to get to know you more. Then when my men showed up, I figured this was a way to test you. To see if you were strong and smart enough to survive this situation. And clearly you outdid yourself. I've got to say I'm impressed."

Placing herself in front of him, she smiled. "So I passed your test ?" She asked, happily. "Yes, you managed to exceed my expectations."

Staring at him with a big smile on her face, she slapped him across the face with all her might. "Did this exceed your expectations ?" She questioned rolling her eyes.

Throwing the gun on the floor, she turned around and walked to the elevator still bare feet. The men, shocked by her actions, simply stood aside, letting her walk past them.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, this is my first fanfic.


End file.
